A Jedi at Hogwarts
by ElenaAmidala
Summary: Harry has a twin sister. How does the story change if someone discovers her having the Force? Will she be trained? Is she dangerous? Who else is interested in training her? Who is Obi-Wan to her? Friend or competitor? Follow her as she leaves for Hogwarts with her famous brother. Will she survive the dangerous life there or will she eventually leave her backwater planet?
1. Chapter 1-Halloween

Halloween

It was dark cold evening in Number 4, Privet Drive . The excitement of the young fat child was easy to hear through his excited squealing. All the pictures in this particular house showed a chubby happy fat young boy, his equally obese father who seemed to eat twice as much as his mother, who was a dark haired skinny woman. Looking at the countless family portraits in the room nobody would suspect that there were actually two other children living in the house. These two little children currently squashed in the cupboard under the stairs because they had been ordered to go to bed early were not able to find sleep. Their uncle Vernon had told them they would only disturb Dudley's perfect Halloween.

A few years ago on this very day their parents had supposedly caused an accident in which they had both died. While Harry, the small thin boy with unruly black hair and a scar on his front believed his aunt, Satia, his little twin sister with pitch black hair and green and blue eyes knew that they were lying. She could not figure out how she knew it, but she did.

"My little Dudders! Oh please just look at you! Such a handsome little Ninja Turtle!" Aunt petunia gushed clapping her hands. _More like a pig squeezed in a turtle suit_ the little girl thought although she could not see him with her eyes she knew exactly how he looked in it.

"Oh! Look at the time; we really must be going otherwise all the other children are the first at getting the sweets." The little chubby boy let out a horrified squeal at that statement.

Satia wondered again why they were not allowed to go outside to collect sweets too. It was so unfair! When she had heard Mrs. Figg, the crazy old cat lady from next door, talking about Halloween she had secretly wished that she would be allowed to go dressed up as a witch. When she had suggested it to her guardians at breakfast they had the most curious reaction: Uncle Vernon became completely red like a tomato and screamed at her that witches did not exist. Petunia almost fainted and Dudley just stared at his parents. Harry had asked again if they could dress up too and come with them but aunt Petunia had told them again to forget that because they would just get in trouble and they did not like that. Dudders was also allowed to go to a "nursery school" as her aunt had called it where he could play with other children and he came back every day telling his parents about the adventures he had with the other children there. When Harry had asked if they could go too because they would like to play with other children, uncle Vernon had scoffed and said:"Why would they want you there? I'm not spending more money on you which you are not worth!" So while Dudley was allowed to enjoy himself they had to help Petunia with the household. Which menat that Petunia ordered them to do this and that and they were expected to do this for her.

Suddenly the door of the cupboard was ripped open by their fat uncle with his horrible twitchy moustache. "You will stay in here the entire night and if you do not you will not get any food for the next few days. Do you understand!" he pointed his fat index finger at the two four year old who nodded terrified. They knew that he was not making empty threats. One time he had completely lost his countenance and they had gotten a beating. Satisfied with their frightened faces, their uncle slammed their door shut. Trying to sleep she started to breath deeper and listened to everything around her. She could hear the boasting of Dudley as the entire family walked out of the house.

She could hear her brother's breathing evening out which meant that he was actually sleeping. Unfortunately as much as she tried Satia was not able to get comfortable enough to sleep. Something was keeping her from falling asleep and it completely annoyed her. Perhaps she could sneak out and watch all the other children going from house to house. But uncle Vernon hat forbidden urge to stand up and go out to look at the other children was getting stronger and she was not able to resist any longer. Careful as to not wake her already sleeping brother she slowly opened the door and carefully sneaked out. At first she was looking out of the window trying to see something, but unfortunately the fence blocked her view of the street. She could hear multiple voices chanting "trick or treat" and "thank you", but it was impossible for her to see anything. Maybe she could sneak out further and peak around the fence to see more. Forgetting her uncle's warning she opened the front door and silently crouched to the fence. Carefully looking around the corner of the fence she saw the most beautiful sight. Every house and garden was decorated with carved pumpkins, bats and spiders. Some had scary faces and others friendly ones. The candles in these pumpkins were the only light sources on the street and they were emitting a red and orange warm light creating. She could also see many children dressed up as ghosts, bees, witches, ninjas and skeletons. But what surprised her most was that even many adults were dressed scarily and she could not help but follow a family that drew her attention. There was a big dark haired man dressed as a clown who was standing next to a blonde motherly looking woman dressed as a devil with two blinking red horns. The two children, who seemed to be about her age, dressed as a witch and a ghost, were smiling brightly at their parents. The man was patting his son fondly at the shoulder and was directing them to the next house. Unable to stop herself again she followed them as carefully as possible. Maybe she could see how a normal family worked because she had a feeling that something was wrong with hers. She followed the family several houses not looking where she was going but careful not to be detected.

Her gaze firmly on the particular family she suddenly bumped into something and fell backwards on the ground hurting her hand on something sharp, lying on the cold, hard, grassy floor. Suddenly remembering her uncle's warning she looked up at the person she had run into but was completely speechless. The huge man she had bumped into had the best costume she had seen so far. He looked absolutely terrifying as he was towering above her, had chocolate coloured skin which had two symmetrically darker fields above his eyebrows and two between his cheeks and his mouth. He was very tall, but the most spectacular sight was his small horns, which seemed to grow out of his head. Two smaller ones where on his front, two bigger ones on his sides. As he moved his head looking at her she could make out more small horns on his head.

He looked like a devil! She knew that a devil had horns because aunt Petunia was forcing them to go to church every Sunday "to get rid of their freakishness" and she knew the stories about the devil. But this one did not frighten her, because she knew it was Halloween and he must have been a really good at disguising and she could feel that this man was not a danger to her. Not that she had met many strangers. He even wore a cloak like a monk and he had the kindest eyes she had ever seen. They were green and brown and sparkled as if they had small stars in them.

"Careful where you are going, youngling." he said in a deep calm voice and in a strange accent while helping her standing up again. Satia decided that she quite liked his voice.

"What is your name, little one?" he asked looking carefully at her wounded hand. "I'm not little!" Satia protested. "I'm four!" She emphasized it with showing him four fingers of her left unhurt hand. He chuckled brightly at her and pulled out something of his cloak to sweep the blood of her hand.

"Do you want to see a Halloween trick?" he asked focusing his warm gaze on her hand. She could feel something tingling around her wound and watched in wonder as her wound closed as if nothing ever happened. Grateful she turned her gaze back to the stranger and murmured an honest:"Thank you!"

The horned man kneeling next to her smiled and answered kindly: "You are welcome, child." She could see that he wanted to say something else as he opened his mouth but was suddenly interrupted by a very shrill and angry cry of outrage which caused her to jump and tense immediately: _Oh no!_

"Satia Potter! What the hell are you doing outside! What have I told you about wandering about!" her aunt was crying from behind her. Looking ashamed to the ground Satia slowly turned around to face her "family". Uncle Vernon looked like he was ready to explode, aunt Petunia eyed the kind man suspiciously and her cousin was munching dully on one of his sweets.

"I just wanted to look how everybody looked" she desperately pleaded, but they did not want to hear anything and yanked her away from the man.

"Don't lie, missy. You are three blocks away from the house." her uncle shouted at her nearly causing her to tear up.

"I think we should all calm down." she heard the deep voice of kind man. "There was no harm done." But whatever he was trying it agitated her uncle even more.

"No harm done! The brat just destroyed her cousin's Halloween!" he exclaimed."Where is stupid Harry?" Dudley jumped on the Satia bashing wagon.

"Asleep." she murmured hoping that only she would be punished and not her brother. Before the man could intervene again her family dragged her along to their house. Neither of them was seeing how the man was looking after them.

* * *

Boa-Dur, the zabrak jedi had travelled to this particular planet to study the culture. As this planet was one of the many newly discovered planets, who were still in a pre-hyper-drive phase in this very little system, the jedi order was curious how they have developed so far. As he was a jedi scholar most adept in the pilar of knowedge and especially sociology he had volunteered. But never in his wildest dreams had he believed to run into a force sensitive child. It must have been the will of the Living Force. He knew that he had to be careful in front of the populous, but his research had shown that he could go out undetected, without disguise on the day called Halloween. At least in this country. The girl whom he had bumped into was very strong in the Force, that much he was able to sense, but he did not know to what extent. Luckily he had a blood sample that he wanted to check for her Midi-chlorian count. If his sense was any indication it must have been exceptionally high. Something was terribly wrong with her family. He had seen that she was the only, lonely child wandering around in night clothes while mentally projecting her fascination with a seemingly intact family. Therefore he understood that she had no parents any longer and if her tensing and her fear were any indication he suspected that she was no stranger to experienced violence. He had to find out more about her. This meant that he could give it a try to hack the systems of this civilization.

A few hours later in the small flat he had bought, Boa-Dur contacted the Jedi Council about his findings.

"Master Boa-Dur. Something interesting you have found?" the eldest, but smallest Jedi Master Yoda asked. Why a _re they always in the council room?_

"Yes, Master. I have found a force sensitive child. Her Midi-chlorian count is over 25.000." He could hear the collective gasp of the council. Her Midi-chlorian count was higher than Master Yoda's. That was something interesting indeed.

"She is four years old, strong in the Force, but I sensed something else within her power."

"Something else you say? Do you know what it was?"

"I am not entirely sure. Master. It was not dark, just different. She lives with her mother's sister's family and her twin brother. I have checked the system and wanted to apply as her new guardian, but was rejected. There was a condition that she and her brother were not allowed to be removed from her family until the age of seventeen. I sense that there is a connection to happenings three years prior."

"What happenings?" Master Windu asked.

"Her parents were murdered three years prior on the exact same date. A day later the record says that she and her brother were placed with her remaining family. But there is no record on the person who did this and the system in this part of the planet is normally very meticulous. Checking the papers of three years prior, comparable to holonews, I detected countless sightings of owls flying during the day. These animals are nocturnal as they have difficulties seeing during the day. People in strange clothes were also seen celebrating. However there seems to be a collective oblivion about them now. I assume that there is a second species of humanoides on this planet and she is part of them."

"Assume you should not. That the family is her relative, have you checked?" Master Yoda asked interested.

"Yes, they are her family, but the girl's mother fell out the system at age eleven. There is no record of her education in a later date. A few years later her last name was changed to Potter which indicates that she had married, but there is not a single record about her husband or even a valid marriage licence."

"A hidden society of people among others would not be the first time on a planet." another Jedi contemplated stroking his beard.

"Masters, she is extremely terrified of her own family and I fear that she might become a danger to them and herself if she is not taught how to control herself soon." the zabrak jedi told them.

"Taking her as an apprentice, you want?" Yoda asked. "With your permission, yes." came the simple answer. "At least the basics of maintaining control. Maybe I can find out more about the mystery surrounding her."

After a collective silence among the council which Boa-Dur knew was silent mental communication, Yoda told him. "Training of her the council grants, but regular reports we require."


	2. Chapter 2-Dudley's birthday

It was an early morning in Number 4 Privet Drive and one Satia Potter was sitting cross legged in front of the cupboard under the stairs and tried to meditate. The dark cupboard was slowly becoming too small for two children and she had calmly, after a long meditation tried to argue her point to her aunt once about giving them Dudley's playroom which he practically never used. Or rather, he was using it for storing broken toys. She could feel that Dudley was bouncing up and down on his wooden bed in his room, which was croaking dangerously under his weight. Uncle Vernon had just burned himself on the too hot coffee, her brother was also close to waking up while two black, long legged spiders were hiding right on one of Harry's socks above his head. She never liked those hairy little animals. On the streets several people got ready to greet the day, her master who was currently in deep meditation and … "Get up you two!" came the shrill voice of her aunt from the kitchen and interrupted her peaceful connection with the Force. Her brother was sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Are you two up yet!" she cried from the kitchen again. "Nearly!" her brother answered sleepily from inside the cupboard. Trying to appease her aunt and give her brother more time to get ready she walked into the kitchen to help her. She felt her cousin running up and down the stairs and jumping while screaming:"Get up! Potters! We are going to the zoo!" _'The cupboard must be strong indeed if it can withstand your cousin's onslaught.'_ she heard her masters amused voice through their training bond and chuckled.

After she had bumped into him on Halloween he had talked with Mrs. Figg and she had reluctantly agreed to serve as a proxy for Satias absence for hours in which he had begun introducing her to the ways of the Force. Mrs. Figg had originally not wanted to do this, but luckily her Master had used Force suggestion, but he refused to tell her how to do it. According to her master she was very strong and had to meditate a lot in order to release her daily frustrations with her family members and he had been right as she had sometimes displayed a very vicious temper against her guardians who had treated them like dirt and they have lied about her parent's death time and again. One day her aunt had cut Harry's and Satia's hair so short that they looked as if she they were having none at all. Luckily their hair had grown back within a night. But it was not only the Force her master Boa-Dur had introduced her to. He also had taught her reading and writing before her fifth birthday and had begun teaching her a language which he called Basic. This universal language was spoken in the entire galaxy and she wanted nothing more to leave this planet behind and go to the Jedi temple. Whenever she came for her daily practice she practiced speaking in Basic to him and she was almost fluent now. She also knew he had tried once to get a guardianship of her to take her to the Jedi temple for better education in the Force and knowledge, but it had been unfruitful. The best thing, however, was that he had taught her and her brother how to defend themselves against their cousin who hated any kind of exercise except punching Harry and her. Basically they were taught to redirect Dudley's punches without really harming him. While Boa-Dur was very wary of her brother and especially in training him because he had a very low Midi-chlorian count, she sensed that there was something else that caused her Master unrest. Her brother had a strange force signature, but she could not explain it. Nevertheless she loved her brother dearly and had the constant ambition to protect him from harm; any harm. Harry had always been small and skinny, but he looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because was forced to wear Dudley's old clothes and Dudley was about four times bigger than him. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, unruly black hair, bright green eyes and a very thin scar shaped like a bolt of lightning on his forehead. He wore round glasses held together with a lot of scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. Satia had a thin face and black hair too, but her eyes where blue and green. Dudley and his gang where repeatedly calling her a freak, because of her two different eyes, but she liked it as they made her unique. And the advantage was that she did not need glasses like her brother.

"Look at the bacon!" her aunt ordered her. "Don't let it burn. I want everything to be perfect on Dudder's birthday." She groaned and heard her brother do the same. How could they have forgotten their cousin's birthday? Each year his parents took him and his friends somewhere interesting, which meant that they had to go to Mrs. Figg. Harry mostly stayed with Mrs. Figg while she snuck away to her master for training her katas. At the moment she was practicing katas of the first two out of seven combat forms. Form I consisted of the most basic techniques to disarm an opponent without hurting him. Form II was consisting of techniques that were preventing disarming. Her master was very strict in repeating these techniques and she had to go through all of them every day. Even when she was unable to go seeing him. While she had struggled in the beginning, she did not need to think about them any longer as they came automatically to her now. She had even begun to teach her brother as she had a feeling that he would need to know some basic defence knowledge in the future, but unfortunately he had great difficulties to follow her guidance and patience was not one of her virtues, as her master had said. When she had enquired about her brother's difficulties, Boa-Dur had told her that she had an advantage in using the Force, but he did not mind that her teaching her brother. But he had stressed that Harry would not be able to learn the more advanced forms because they were only manageable with the force.

Satia was frying eggs by the time her brother came in the kitchen door chased by Dudley. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head.

Harry tried to put the plates of eggs and bacon on the table but was unable to do so as the entire table was covered in birthday presents. Meanwhile Dudley was counting his birthday presents and Satia suddenly tensed as she could feel that he would throw a tantrum in a few seconds. Her brother standing still with the plates in his hands sent her a questioning look which she nonverbally answered by nodding in Dudley's direction. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."

"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face and Satia saw Harry wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible.

Her aunt tried to avoid a tantrum with her son and told him that he had not seen his aunt Marge's present and that he would get a few more presents when they went out. When her cousin failed to count correctly Satia had to stifle laughter and murmured so low that only her brother could here. Especially as her uncle proudly claimed that his son was just like him. Harry on the other hand just started coughing to hide his amusement.

When the telephone rang the fat young boy had already ripped opened his presents which where a racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. Satia had the urge to tease her cousin about his new racing bike and his unhealthy weight but knew that it would get them both in trouble again. There was no way that he would ever use this bike in his current state. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.

"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head in Harry's direction and Satia could feel her brother's spirits heighten as he was hoping that they could go with them. During the heated conversation between aunt and her uncle who talked as if she and her brother did not exist, she tried to reach her master through the training bond because she did not know if she would be able to sneak away today.

"You could just leave us here." her brother suggested hopefully with his hands fiddling behind his back and she thought that it would be a good idea, but her hopes where immediately dashed as her uncle told them that he would not want to find the house in ruins. Petunia suggested that they could go to the zoo and leave them in the car which shocked Satia because the weather was unusually warm for this month and cars could become death traps. Dudley was fake crying which he knew helped him to gain everything from his family but this time he had to accept that they were going with them. When his friend Pierce arrived all hell broke loose as Dudley exclaimed that the two Potters would ruin his birthday, uncle Vernon angrily told Satia and Harry that nothing should happen or they would be grounded in their cupboard under the stairs until Christmas. Satia's focus shifted to her internal communication with her muster who assured her that he would catch up with her in the zoo as he was also interested in the animals of this planet. She only hoped that he found a good disguise for his horns.

* * *

In the car her uncle was complaining about everything and especially about motorcycles. He almost hit the front car when Harry mentioned that he had dreamt of a motorcycle which could fly. Her uncle had roared at him that motorcycles did not fly and her cousin and his friend had sniggered heavily. Feeling her brothers sinking spirit she grabbed it and squeezed it gently to tell him that she was with him. She even knew the dream he was talking about as she had the same one over the years. But it had seemed so real, almost like a memory. Her master had been fascinated by her dream and had told her to keep an open mind. What was even more interesting was the fact that whenever they discussed something unusual like dreams, films or comics the Dursleys reacted as if these things could give them any ideas.

The zoo was crowded with families and it was hard to move from one place to another. Satia and Harry were having one of the best days of their lives so far as they were going far behind the Dursleys to avoid giving a very bored Dudley and Pierce any idea of hitting them. All of a sudden Satia could feel her master's presence not far away through the force bond. _Do you like the zoo? Master?_ she asked him through their trainings bond. _Yes, little one. The animals are very impressive, but some of them are not taken care of properly. We can use this visit for our training_.

 _How so, Master?_ she enquired and actually managed to spot him standing in front of the tiger cage. Her master was wearing black jeans, black t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. He wore a black scarf on his head to hide his horns and a blue baseball cap above it. Had she not known him better he would have looked like a normal earthling. Locking his eyes with her he continued: _As you may remember, the Force surrounds every living thing. It enables us to communicate with other creatures, like animals. I want you to try to reach out to an animal and feel what they are thinking. Use the Force._

Nodding, she carefully stepped next to her master in front of the tiger cage where one of the tigers was constantly moving from one corner to another other and back. She followed the instructions Boa-Dur calmly gave her. _Close your eyes. Focus on the force. Can you feel the tiger's imprint in the Force?_

She searched a while until she could focus on the tiger that was running himself ragged and nodded. _Good. Now. Try to focus on his signature. Feel what he feels, what he thinks_. As she focused on the wild and unknown imprint she suddenly became aware of the tiger who wanted to run properly. He was feeling caged and did not have enough space. He wanted to run, to hunt and to sink his teeth in the tasty young gazelle in the cage opposite of the walking path. The creatures walking between the cages were a threat to him. They were like the creature that brought him the stale old meat as a food and which shot him with something sharp in regular time patterns. All of a sudden the tiger realized that there was a presence of two creatures who did not bulge and where standing between him and the other cage. He was curious and sat suddenly in front of Satia and her master and studied them curiously. Opening her eyes she saw the tiger sitting in front of her and he was staring at her! Her master was standing next to her with a proud smile on his lips. Through the training bond she could feel how proud he was at her and her spirits were elated. _Now try it with other animals and I will monitor you_. he urged her on as he could feel that her aunt was looking for her and he wanted her to avoid getting any trouble.

He followed the small group as they were having lunch and could not deny that his youngling's cousin did have some resemblance to one of the domestic animals they called pigs. At the moment he just wanted her to find out how she could connect with animals through the force, the next step would be to show her how to control them for diversion, but as she was still too young for this responsibility it would have to wait. Especially, as it would prove a dangerous tool against her family members. After lunch he walked behind them in the reptile house which was cool, dark, and many lizards, snakes where crawling and slithering over twigs, wood and stones. As these animals where more different than the mammals his youngling had difficulties connecting with them, but as she practiced it on almost every snake she could detect, she slowly became better. And Satia was persistent.

Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can - but at the moment it didn't look to be in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Whatever uncle Vernon tried it did not bulge and ignored the spectators. Satia could not believe it as she was standing next to her brother before the snake and the snake was incredibly bored and sad, but she could feel a kindred spirit standing in front of her. But it was not her. It was Harry! And he was talking to the snake which understood him! Focusing on her brother she realized that he was talking in a different language. But he had not learned any other language. She was only able to understand what he was saying through her connection to the Force. The snake was rising until she was almost at eye level with her brother and she was mimicking his movements by nodding and she answered his question by jabbing its tail to the shield which explained that she had never been to Brazil. As her master had felt her shocked confusion he quickly turned around, studying the scene presented before his eyes. All of a sudden she and Harry were pushed to the ground by their cousin and Pierce who were squeezing themselves against the glass now. But the next second their fascination turned into screams of horror as the glass suddenly vanished and the two leapt back while the snake was slithering past them. Through her connection in the Force the collective panic of the people, who were running for the exits, was almost unbearable for her as she had not been prepared for it. She could also feel the happiness emitted from the freed snake while she was pulled from the ground by her master who tried to calm her through their training bond and shield her from the collectively emitted panic.

The zoo director apologized several times and assured them that they would do anything to catch the snake again but the Dursleys were not able to calm down, especially when Pierce had told Mr. Dursley that her brother had talked to the snake and when they arrived at home they were locked in the cupboard without any meal. Her master had been absolutely worried about her as it seemed that he was unable to explain what he had seen. Focusing on her brother who was just as hungry as her she found him contemplating about her family's reactions. There were strange people who sometimes greeted him without reason and one person had shaken his hand once, completely out of the blue. That is why he imagined that someday a long lost relative would appear and take them away, but he knew that that was not possible. He even fought to remember the car accident, but just like her he was not able to. Focusing on the Force again she tried to find the memory about the car accident, but every time she remembered the green light she could feel something very cold and dark and automatically shielded herself against it.

* * *

In his small apartment Boa-Dur had once again meditated about what he had witnessed today and it seemed that although his youngling's brother did have a very low Midi-chlorian count, he did possess similar powers as his sister. But it was different and not part of the Force. It was a gift that both of them possessed, but only Satia was also strong in the Force. In his research he had found out that a large part population vanished around the year 1689 without any rational reason and there were no records of a plague. It seemed that Master Mundi had been correct about the hidden society. Maybe they had the same gifts as his youngling and her brother. He needed to find out and soon because he sensed that something was coming and he needed to be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3-Mysterious Letters

A Jedi in Hogwarts Chapter 3

The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry and Satia their longest-ever punishment. They were locked in the cupboard early, were forced to do house work like cleaning and helping with the cooking next to their home work. Satia had almost no time for meditation and to go through her katas like she was used to and slowly grew irritated. Her master tried to ease her tension by communicating with her through their trainings bond, but with little success. He was quizzing her about everything he had taught her. She could sometimes detect small traces of worry, but she did not know why. By the time they were allowed out of the cupboard again the summer holidays had started and their cousin had already broken most of his toys and had knocked down Mrs. Figg with his bike. Although school was over and both of them had gotten good marks there was no possibility of escaping Dudley's gang which was now frequenting the house daily. All the members were big but Dudley was their leader as he was the dumbest. When Satia had mentioned it sourly to her master he had laughed and said, showing his distaste for politicians for the first time:"Welcome to the world of politics!"

While Harry spent most of the time wandering around, Satia used her time to spend with her master training Katas, deflecting lightning bolts from hovering training droids. She had become quite good at that because getting hit by these bolts did sting. Whenever she was able to block them she felt incredible joy as she could not see them coming with her eyes as she had to wear a helmet covering her face. With this training she always became acutely aware of the beauty of the Force flowing around her. Like her master she had a heightened connection to it through the Midi-chlorians. Instead of seeing the bolt coming to her she could feel its small ripples in the Force and was mentally able to see it coming. He had stepped up her education as he had requested an entire new data kit from their master librarian Jocasta Nu who had agreed to send him the essentials to learn for every Jedi youngling and Satia had heard that the old librarian was an institution in the order. She had practiced reading and writing in Basic from age five and was therefore perfectly prepared for the influx of information. The data kit consisted of mathematics, physics, chemistry, history of the Jedi order and the republic, political science, engineering, astronomy and many more topics. As a voluntary member of the EduCorp her master had already prepared her for the more challenging subjects during primary school, but it was still very demanding for her. Luckily her master told her exactly what to read, knowing full well that she would read further. Knowing all of this would help her to build her own lightsabre one day. She could not wait for her own. At the moment she was using a training sword.

Satia knew that her master had forged a letter for her, inviting her to an imaginary school in order for taking her to the Jedi Temple for further training. But unfortunately it had not yet arrived and she blamed it on the horrible postal services. Going to this "school" she would finally meet other Jedi younglings her age and could attend the classes with them in the temple without having the need to sneak away for her studies. The only thing she would miss on her planet would be her brother, who she wanted to take with her. But her master had shaken his head and told her that he was not advanced enough to leave their native planet and would have problems adjusting to the open galaxy. As hard as this was to grasp she hoped that her master was right. Harry was probably saver on the planet, but could she be sure? The Order had urged Boa-Dur to talk to her family personally, but he knew that it would lead to little success.

Petunia had told Harry and Satia that they would both be attending Stonewall High, a local public school while Dudley had been accepted into Smeltings, which was Uncle Vernon's old private school. While Harry was enthusiastic that this was the first time that they could go to school without the looming presence of their cousin, Satia desperately hoped that her master's letters would finally arrive. But with each passing week she grew more desperate.

Dudley, wearing his school uniform consisting of maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hat called boaters, was constantly parading around the house carrying knobbly sticks which he often used to hit them but to his annoyance she managed to dodge or evade him completely. When Uncle Vernon told him that this was the proudest moment of his life seeing his son so handsomely grown up she had to bite back some hilarious remark, keep from laughing out loud and she could also feel her brother's amusement.

This early morning Satia could hear the click of the mail slot and the flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley." ordered uncle Vernon from behind his paper. "Make Harry get it." her cousin whined. "Get the mail, Harry." uncle Vernon repeated.

"Make Satia get it." her brother tried to her annoyance. _He is supposed to support me against Dudley!_

"Satia! Get the mail and don't think about talking yourself out of it." her uncle angrily ordered.

She stood up with a sigh and against her better judgment she added:"A little walk to the door wouldn't hurt Dudley. Otherwise the next time he will roll to the door." Having the entire family staring at her audacity she walked to get the letters. Three things lay on the doormat: A postcard from uncle Vernon's dreadful sister, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and a letter addressed to her and her brother. But it did not look like the envelope her master had sent. In fact, there was no sign of her master's letter. Carefully she picked it up. Who could have written to them? They had no relatives beside the Dursleys and yet there was no mistake.

 _Ms. S. Potter & Mr. H. Potter_

 _The Cupboard under the stairs_

 _4 Privet Drive_

 _Little Whinging_

 _Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellow parchment and the address was written in pink. There was no stamp. _Something does not feel right!_ Satia could not help the rising of a slight depredation. Turning the letter over with a trembling hand over she saw a wax seal bearing a coat of arms, a lion, an eagle, a snake and a badger surrounding the letter H. _Curious_.

This is not my master's letter.

"What are you doing? Checking for letter bombs? Hurry up" her uncle chuckled at his own joke. She went back to the kitchen, still staring at the letter. Keeping the mysterious letter she gave the rest to uncle Vernon. I turned out that his sister who was vacationing at the Isle of Wright had fallen ill and the second letter was a bill.

"Dad? Satia got something." Dudley suddenly said causing everyone to look at her again. Standing next to her very excited brother she was at the point of breaking the seal when the letter was jerked out of her hands.

"Hey!" she loudly exclaimed jumping to get it back. "That one's addressed to Harry and me! It's ours!"

"Who would write to you?" Sneering at both of them uncle Vernon ripped the letter open and whatever was written in that letter must have been incredible terrible as Satia cold feel her uncle's anger at first which then changed to complete terror. His face reflected his feelings as he changed from a positively red to a green shade and ultimately to a greyish skin tone. Through her training bond she could feel her master following the situation with curiosity and she saw her brothers questioning face.

"Petunia?" her uncle gasped holding it to his wife while Dudley unsuccessfully tried to grasp it. Satia stood ready to catch her aunt who was also utterly terrified and was about to faint. Her skin colour had changed to white as a sheet.

"Oh my goodness, Vernon" she choked out clutching her throat. They were staring at each other like they were sharing some big secret, completely forgetting the children in their room. But Dudley, not being used at being ignored started to hit his father with his stick complaining that he wanted to see the letter.

"No! I want to read the letter! It was addressed to us!" Harry jumped in and was supported by his equally annoyed sister. "You have no right reading what is ours!" But that was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Get out! All of you!" her uncle exploded changing to a tomato red shade again and grabbing the three children, threw them all into the hall and slammed the kitchen door behind them. Harry and Dudley had a fierce fight about who would listen through the key hole. Dudley obviously won and Harry was forced to lie on the floor listening through the crack of the door and the floor. Satia sighed at the two other children and silently walked out of the front door and crouched to the kitchen window where the windows where open to let in a fresh breeze.

"Look at the address!" she heard Petunia say with a quivering voice. "How do they know where they sleep? Do you think they are spying on us?" _Who are they?_ Satia thought.

"Probably. Wouldn't put it past them." she heard her uncle mutter while he was pacing around in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do? Should we write them that we do not want them contacting the two again?" her aunt asked again, but was interrupted by the very "clever" decision of her husband. "No! We will ignore it and when they do not hear anything then they will stop for good."

"You can't know that. They are persistent!" Petunia argued her point but as usual her husband did get the last word.

"No! I am not having that sort in my house, Petunia! We swore that we stamp out that nonsense when we took them in." her uncle furiously shouted at his wife. _What nonsense is he talking about?_ Satia wondered and heard her uncle move to the door where her brother and her cousin where scrambling to their feet in order not to be caught eavesdropping.

Satia, not wanting to get back into the house with the thick atmosphere yet , decided to visit her master to clear her head. Maybe he knew what was going on, because she had not the foggiest.

Arriving at her master's flat she unlocked the door using the force and found her master sitting at the table with a contemplating look on his face. "Master, I do not understand what has just happened? It looked as if they wanted to hide something from my brother and me."

"Yes, Satia. It certainly seems that way, but I do not know what it is. My letters have not arrived?" he answered her but knew already the it as she was sadly shaking her head. Then suddenly something occurred to her. "Letters, master? As in plural?" she wanted to know.

"Yes, after the first one never reached your address even after such a long time, I sent three more identical letters but they all kept disappearing. Someone is trying very hard to make sure that they do not reach their destination. Sensing another arising question in his youngling's mind he added. "And no, Satia it is neither your aunt nor your uncle. We will sort this out, but now we are practicing your Katas because I know that you have failed to do them today because of the excitement."

Satia eagerly jumped out of her seat because she loved routine as it gave her a sense of peace and her master was constantly revising her technique and usually taught a few more kata moves for her to add to her ever growing repertoire. Doing her warming up stretching her loudly recited: " _There is no emotion, there is peace._ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity._ _There is no chaos, there is harmony."_ The Jedi Code was her everyday mantra and always helped her concentrating or calming her down if she was feeling her growing anger at her guardians. She knew that her aunt and uncle did not treat her correctly and this made her angry, but Harry could not defend himself like she could. Sometimes when he heard her murmur the mantra he often joked that she had completely lost it as it did not make sense to him. But it did make sense to her. She was learning to master the Force and in the wrong hands these techniques could become a danger. So her master had informed her that she had to learn self-discipline as a key concept of Jedi behaviour. The mantra was helping her at accomplishing that. Another thing that she was struggling with was the removing from "external loyalties" as her master had put it. Her brother, who was the most important person in her life beside her master, was such an "external loyalty". She knew that if her master had accomplished the separation from her guardians she would have been brought to the temple and would not have formed such a strong emotional bond with him. But it was also part of the Jedi Code to help the weak. But who would benefit from keeping her master's letters from her? She had no explanation. Could it be the strange people talking to her brother? Why did they look so different? Not different like her master in an "alien" way. But sometimes their choice of clothes seemed old or even from a previous century. Suddenly she jumped as she felt her master's hand on her shoulder and in a rather serious tone he noted:"You are over thinking your mystery, young one." Correcting her stance he added. "Focus on the Force and start again. And this time feel the Force and do not think so much about your current problem." Following his instructions she closed her eyes and looked for the Force again. She was feeling her master sitting on one chair. Ironically he was thinking about her problem. Falling in a meditative training trance with the Force, something happened which has never happened before. The focus on the Katas accompanied by the Force had often a meditative character and the boundaries where the meditation started and the training ended became fluent. She could not only feel her masters presence, but also every other presence in the whole building: Families eating, children playing, playful cats chasing small annoying mice, couple doing something strange in their bedroom, a small young Jack Russel Terrier chasing its own tail on the seventh floor to get his owner's attention. But her mind expanded even further out to the street, a few more blocks. She could feel several children playing on the nearest playground, about two kilometres away. One small blonde girl fell down and cut her hand open on a sharp stone. Satia hissed as she felt the girl's short stinging pain as her own and had the urge to calm the small girl as it began to cry. The urge, however created a ripple in the Force and curiously enough the girl calmed down and looked around as if she was looking for something. She focused her mind on her family's house and could feel Dudley's annoyance as his favourite TV show called the Teletubbies, had been cancelled, her brother sitting in their cupboard playing with his toys very old toys, but there was a presence outside that caught her attention. Focusing on said presence, she realized that there was a cat sitting in front of Mrs. Figg's old home. But something felt strange about the cat. It had the form of a cat, but it felt as if the cat was more intelligent than others of her kind and she was sitting completely stiff reminding Satia of the description of an ancient sphinx. What's more the cat did not seem to leave her eyes off her family's house. Reaching out to the cat through the force Satia tried to focus on its force signature like she had practiced in the zoo, but was unable to detect any emotions. The cat suddenly jerked upwards and looked around as if she was followed, which she was of course not physically.

 _'_ _Well done, Satia.'_ she heard her Master's voice as if from far away through their bond and cast her mind back to her current whereabouts. Slowly opening her eyes she realized that she had completely finished her katas while being one with the Force. Never before had she been able to do it. She could feel that her master was proud of her and this feeling was also reflected in his kind face as his eyes sparkled and he smiled proudly at her. "You are learning more about the Force every day, but you also have to be wary as you can easily lose yourself in the Force. I want you to think of a mental anchor that you can use to find back. Until then, I strongly advice against trying it without my supervision."

She nodded apprehensively as she understood the seriousness of this matter. "What are we doing about the other problem, master?" she asked. "What if we are hindered at going to the temple and who are they?"

Boa-Dur sighed. He still had no answer but he had a feeling that he need to give her something important. "I still have no answers, but I will meditate on it." At her sceptical look he knew that she did not believe that meditation was the right approach for this problem, but he had tried finding out information through research, but it had been as fruitful as he would have liked.

"You thought about strangely dressed people today. Could you tell me more? I have a hypothesis, but I cannot prove anything yet." he asked and was glad that his apprentice eagerly started to explain everything she had seen. It confirmed his suspicion about a secret society among the normal populous. They evidently had some power as they were able to let his "official" letters disappear. He wondered what else they were capable of. Realizing that the sun had almost disappeared he knew that he had to send Satia home otherwise there would be more problems for her with her family. Standing up he moved to the kitchen and took something small of a box. Turning to his curious apprentice he held out a small device to her. It was grey, rectangular with rounded edges on one side and about 3 centimetres long. On the side with the rounded edges was a button. "This is an on planet communicator. With it we can always be in contact if we are separated, but most important of all. Where ever you are on the planet I will find you. So do not lose it." he said.

"Why are you giving me this, master?" she asked feeling fear creeping up her mind.

"This is just a precaution." he calmed her. "Something is coming, but do not be alarmed. It is my responsibility to keep you safe and with this I can." Hearing her master say these words and the importance of what he was telling her she clutched the communicator in her hands and rushed to hug her master mumbling: "Thank you!" He had been completely caught off guard and returned the hug awkwardly feeling the Force hum contently. Their Force connection had just been strengthened and he realised that he did not only see her as an apprentice, but also almost like a daughter he never had and never was allowed to have. It seemed that his old master had been right, when he had told him that a having real apprentice was like having an own child.

After leaving her master's flat in order to return to her brother and her "family" she was still going over the entire conversation she had had with her master. He certainly had a hypothesis already, but as he had learned in the EduCorps, he needed confirmation for something in order to turn it into a theory. Just as she wanted to knock on the door she felt a familiar presence and turned around without seeing anyone. Except, the cat was still sitting where she had seen it hours ago. Like before she felt that something was strange about the cat. It was sitting too still and followed her every move. Her curiosity eventually won the upper hand and never leaving the cat's eyes she slowly moved towards the feline creature. Reaching out through the Force she felt the strange signature again. Only it felt like a human signature scrambled with something she could not decipher. Why had she not felt it before? Kneeing down beside the cat she put her head sideways and murmured to herself:"Something is different about you. You look like a cat but it feels almost human. What mystery are you hiding?" When she tried to reach out the cat seemed to come out of her stupor and hissed threateningly at her before dashing off.

Later her uncle did something he has never done before. He came to their cupboard and ordered them to move in Dudley's second bedroom which usually served as his room for storing broken toys. Dudley, not understanding why he had to give up this room threw one of his famous tantrums.

"It's so unfair! I need that room! Make them get out of it!" he ranted and cried and to Satia's surprise her uncle did not give into his son's demands. What was even better was that she and her brother finally got a new bed each. She could feel her brother's anxiety because he really wished to be in their cupboard again and have their letter.

The next few days became even more chaotic than ever before and Satia believed that someone must have a real desire to talk to them really badly. With each passing day the number of letters doubled and uncle Vernon had to do everything to prevent them from catching one of the letters.

One day Harry tried to steal one of the letters but only managed to get caught by their uncle who had camped out in front of the main door. Satia wondered how he had managed to sleep there properly without his thick comfy mattress, but when she had asked Harry about it he had said:"What does he need a mattress for? His body fat is thick enough to sleep properly." Satia had laughed but had also looked around to make sure that her uncle had not heard them snickering.

In order to stop the letters from coming uncle Vernon tried to nail the mail slot but even that could not stop them from coming. But the strangest thing happened on Saturday when twenty four letters found their way into the house hidden inside two frozen eggs. This puzzled her as she had absolutely no scientific explanation about how these letters could have been rolled inside the eggs. She had checked. They had been real eggs without any crack. Even her master had no idea about it and was equally puzzled. But she knew that he loved mysteries and would try everything to solve them.

Finally, on Sunday morning uncle Vernon sat down the at the kitchen table, looking completely dishevelled but content. He asked Dudley why today was such a beautiful day but of course Dudley was still too mentally challenged to find the correct answer. Harry on the other hand said that there was no post service on Sundays. As her uncle cheerfully swallowed his coffee he said:"No damn letter on Sundays! Not one." But unfortunately for him this had been the wrong thing to say as the house started to shake as if during an earthquake and Satia urgently grabbed her brother and pushed them under the kitchen door as she had read that doorposts where the safest place during an earthquake. But it was not a real earthquake as hundreds of letters came shooting down the chimney like bullets.

This time her uncle lost it because he grabbed them before they could catch one of the letters and after five minutes where they could pack the most important things they got in the car and left the house. Uncle Vernon drove around the country as if he was chased. Even when they stopped at an old smelly hotel where Satia informed her master that she was doing fine the mysterious letters found them. Her master had gone to the house to retrieve at least one of the letters and Satia felt that he was hiding vital information from her because she could feel his emotions in turmoil. Never before had she felt something like that through their bond and even though her master constantly meditated to clear his head it was worrying her. When Dudley complained about his father's irrational behaviour he mentioned that it was Monday and for Satia and Harry that meant that they would become eleven years old. Usually their birthdays were never really celebrated by the Dursleys but her master had often tried to bake a cake like an earthling. He was fantastically talented in many things, but cooking or baking has never been his strength. The cakes were awful most of the time but Satia had always appreciated the sentiment.

Finally their uncle cracked completely and he forced them to go to a small rocky island with a small wooden shack on it. The building looked not safe and the fact that a storm was coming made her trepidation worse. No one would be able to come to their rescue if the rock sunk or the shack was washed away. Two days without doing her katas she became completely irritated and even though she repeatedly recited her mantra she was dangerously close to snapping. It was not their fault that these mysterious people wanted to reach them. Uncle Vernon was the one who made them go to a completely unsafe building which could kill them all through a collapse. As it only had two tiny rooms smelling of seaweed and mould, the cold wind whistling through the cracks of the wooden walls and the fireplace damp and empty Satia wanted to scream bloody murder! She could not contact her master and he was too far away for a clear communication through the force bond. Uncle Vernon's rations had turned out to be a bag of chips each and only four bananas. She was hungry, tired and she was not good at mastering control on an empty stomach. When she saw the rations she could not help herself and exploded screaming at her uncle at the top of her lungs. "That is all! Do you have any idea what you have done! We are completely unsafe here, cannot be rescued in case the shack is blown away and we could drown! A bag of chips and four bananas is hardly nutritious! You have endangered every single person in this room! Including your obese piglet" The only reaction she received was the entire family gaping at her with open mouths. Dudley and Petunia even nodded to the things she had argued and Harry just opened and closed his mouth like a fish which was not helping at all. But Uncle Vernon only glared at her and not let her destroy his good mood and carried on as if she had not said anything. She would have at least expected that he would get angry too. _He is probably completely bonkers now!_ she thought.

While Dudley got the comfy sofa in the room, the adults slept in the other room. Fighting against the cold, Harry and Satia, huddled shivering together due to the cold, wet wafting through the cracks and their low blood sugar could not find sleep.

The loud and irregular snoring of their cousin sounding as if he was suffocating and the growling of their empty stomachs was not helping either. Thunder light Dudley's watch and they could see that their birthday was coming closer in a few minutes.

What she would give to sit in her master's small dry flat right now. Harry gave up sleeping and looking at their cousin's clock he drew a birthday cake into the dust with eleven candles. Satia knew that this was their yearly ritual. As they have not gotten any cake from the Dursleys they had always drawn their own cake and pretended to blow out the candles. Satia had always wished for being able to finally going to the temple while Harry had always wished for a lost nice relative to show up and take them away. So far it has not happened, but eleven was a special age. Much could happen in their new year.

One Minute to go and they would be eleven. Thirty seconds, … twenty… ten… nine- maybe they could prank Dudley- three… two… one.

"Make a wish Harry!" Satia said.

Boom!

All of a sudden the whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright and Satia had jumped up into a defensive stance ready to take on whatever was outside of the door. She could feel a huge presence outside and had no idea how this presence had been able to come through the storm. Someone was outside. Knocking loudly at the door which shock violently

Then there was another knock and Dudley jerked awake with crying: "Where is the canon?"

Then the shack shook again and the door was hit with such force that it jumped out of its hinges and landed on the ground with a deafening crash.


	4. Chapter 4-Hagrid

There was also a crash behind them as Uncle Vernon came skidding in the room, holding a rifle in his hands.

"Who are you? I am warning you I am armed!" he shouted at the giant man standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard. But the eyes, glinting like black beetles, were able to be made out under all that hair. He squeezed himself through the doorframe and his hat was almost brushing the ceiling. Bending down he picked the door and put it back in the frame. The noise of the storm outside dropped a little, but Satia wondered if it could also be their perception of the storm which changed as she did not feel it getting better.

Pointing at the door the giant said "Sorry about that." Clasping his hands hand together he ordered. "Couldn't make us a cup o'tea, could yeh? It's not an easy journey." Although his appearance did suggest otherwise Satia did not receive any warning from the Force which could only mean that this giant man was not a threat to them, but she did not ease her stance. _What does he want? Who is he?_ He strode over to the sofa and Dudley squeaked jumping up and ran to hide behind his mother, who was crouching terrified behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' here are Harry and Satia!" said the stranger. While Harry was looking at the fierce man detecting a smile, Satia tried to feel his intentions and could feel his genuine happiness to see them. "Last time I saw you two, you were only two little babies. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, Harry but you've got your mum's eyes. And you, Satia, yeh look exactly like your mum, except with your dad's hair."

"So she got two different eyes too?" Satia asked genuinely interested and as she felt her uncle finding his voice in the next few heartbeats she wanted to diffuse the situation a bit, because she could feel that the coming little skirmish would not end well for her cousin. The giant chuckled and said:"No, she didn't."

"I demand that you leave at once! You are breaking and entering!" her uncle screamed at the top of his lungs.

Satia, startled by her uncle, started to fiddle with her right hand in her pants' pockets where she knew the on planet communicator was hidden. She could not contact her master through her bond at the moment, but perhaps he would find the conversation enlightening. She somehow knew that she needed him to know. Maybe she would get some answers from the stranger and her master had a right to know.

"Ah shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune", said the giant, reaching over the back of the sofa, jerking the gun out of her uncle's hands and bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber and threw it into a corner of the room. Satia double checked if it was away from the fire as she did not want any dangerous surprises. Uncle Vernon made a funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on. Satia could not help but be slightly amused by this sight. It was not the jedi way, she knew, but on the other hand she was still a learner.

"Anyway, you two." the giant said turning his back to the Dursley's. "A very happy birthday to yeh. Got soummat fer yeh here. I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right." From inside his pocket he withdrew a slightly squashed box. Harry opened it with trembling hands, due to his excitement but Satia remained carefully at his side. Inside the box was a large sticky chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry & Satia with green icing on it. Aware of the fact that her master was listening in she said: "A cake with icing." Somehow it seemed that Harry's deepest wish had come true. There was a person who knew their parents and Satia could feel Harry's marvel and wonder but also his curiosity. Her brother was opening and closing his mouth like a carp again and although she was thankful, she needed clarification. After all she had no real prove that this man was speaking the truth.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Satia said never leaving the stranger's eyes. Her brother seemed to remember his manners and murmured a thank you. The stranger chuckled and answered "True. I haven't introduced myself: Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts."

Harry and Satia shared a confused glanzce at each other because it seemed that the stranger expected them to know what he was talking about. "What about some tea then?" he asked towards the Dursleys and when his gaze went to the fireplace with its smouldering chips he snorted heavily and after bending down there was a shifting in the force which alerted Satia immediately. He had done something that had influenced the Force and all of a sudden a fire was burning in the fireplace. It felt the whole shack and she felt the warmth radiating from the fireplace. Gasping she desperately wished her master was her as he could probably explain what just had happened. But maybe she could risk getting the communicator out of her pocket and change the setting. Her master would be able to see what was going on in the room through miniature holograms. Slowly as to not attract attention she pulled it out from her pocket while she observed the giant called Hagrid as he sat down on the sofa which creaked and sagged under his size and he began to pull out all sorts of things of the pockets of his coat.: A copper cattle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. There was an eerie silence while he worked and soon the hut was filled with sounds and smells of sizzling sausages. He then proceeded to take sausages from the poker and Dudley fidgeted a little, which was understandable as he had eaten very little for his normal rations. "Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley!" her uncle said sharply which caused the giant to chuckle darkly. "Yer great puddin' of a son don't need fattenin' anymore. Don't worry."

He passed the sausages to Harry who was so hungry he had never tasted anything so wonderful and devoured one before Satia could stop him. Although her stomach had started growling heavily again she still resisted the urge. She took a plate from the giant man but did not touch it. When he realized that she did not touch them he seemed perplexed and a bit sad and asked. "Are you not hungry? Don't worry they are not poisoned." Satia did not leave his eyes and said:"I am sorry. I don't want to appear rude, but I do not know you. You seem to know our parents, alright, but the fact remains I do not know you. For all I know you could be a serial killer who has done his research on his victims."

This seemed to stop the giant right in his tracks. "Me, a serial killer. Ha! That's a good one!" he said uncomfortably. Taking one of her sausages, he bit inside and said. "See. Not poisoned. Satisfied."

The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his hand with the back of his hand. Harry was looking accusingly at her. She could guess that he did not like her questioning the first nice person coming into their lives. Well, second person for her. But she was still not quite satisfied. "It could be a slow working poison and you could be immune to it." she added with a smile hoping to diffuse the growing tension as she could feel that the giant was slowly becoming sad at her probing. He seemed like a genuinely nice chap. "Alright. Call me Hagrid." he said. "everyone does. An' like I told yeh. I'm Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Er,… no" Harry said, while Satia, still not having eaten one bite asked: "Should we know about it?"

But Hagrid looked absolutely shocked and Satia received a warning of the force that this was the skirmish she had felt coming before. She had to keep Dudley from meeting a disturbing fate.

"Sorry." Harry said. But this seemed to enrage Hagrid even more. "Sorry!" her barked, turning his stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters, but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer crying out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All what?" Satia and Harry asked simultaneously.

"All what?" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!"

He lept to his feet and he was growling at the Dursley's who were cowering against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me, that these chil'ren, know nothin' about anythin'?!"

While Harry thought that this was going too far, Satia already knew that he was not talking about the normal schooling. "We know some things." her brother defended himself. "We can do math and stuff, Quite well actually". But Hagrid just waved his hands like this was not important. "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parent's world."

Satia tried to grasp what he was trying to tell them and she finally seemed to get some answers. But there was only one world. Did he mean other planets? Where her parents perhaps from another planet like her master?

"What world?" her brother asked hesitantly as he was just as confused as his sister.

Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode and boomed:"DURSLEY!" Satia could feel her uncle's heartbeat racing even more and she knew that his heart could not take that much strain for a long time. It was almost as if he was running a marathon untrained and he was very near to a real heart attack. He had gone pale. Thanks to her master, her studies had extended far into biology. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad?" he said. "I mean, they're famous. You're famous."

Satia could not believe it. Her parents famous? Not bloody likely. Someone must have been playing a sick joke at their expense, but unfortunately the silent Force indicated, that he was telling the truth or rather what he believed to be the truth. At their completely lost faces Hagrid ran his hands bewildered through his hair. "Yeh don't know… Yeh don't know what yeh are?" he finally said.

But this was the moment when her uncle finally found his voice again. "Stop it. I forbid you to tell them!

Aunt Petunia gasped and Satia felt her growing trepidation. Her aunt was completely terrified of something. Was this the reason why they have lied to them?

Hagrid growled something that sounded suspiciously like "boil yer heads." Turning two face the two young children he said:"Harry, Yer a wizard and Satia, yer a witch." There was complete silence in the hut and only the sea and the thunder from outside could be heard.

If she was really a witch then she could absolutely understand why her master had been so hesitant in his answers the last time they were communicating. Witches were evil! She knew that much. Her history studies from temple's datakit had spoken of the only known witches: The witches of Dathomir and Endor. The witches of Dathomir originated from a banned female Jedi and were divided into clans. The dominant clan was using the dark side of the force: The Nightsisters. They were famous for twisting the Force to the dark side and they were the dominant gender in the entire system. Normally no Jedi came from there as the entire sector was infested with "dark magic" from these witches. When she had read about them, she had asked her master for further information and he had reluctantly shared his history and distaste for them. Her master had been born on one of the planets and would usually have been raised from the other man as they lived separate from the females. When a witch came to their settlements it was usually for finding a mating partner. Then the males of age had to compete against each other until death. The winner was doomed to be the witches mating partner. Fortunately for her master, his father had dared to defy the witches and had fled heavily injured with an old repaired and converted escape pod, after his son's birth just before he could receive the traditional tattoos marking him as a nightbrother. The pod had been detected by a passing Jedi ship with one Master and several younglings on board who were returning from an older temple which held kyber crystals. It had been too late for her master's father, but they had been able to safe him and a two year old hidden stowaway on board who was now also a member of the Jedi Order. Although it had not been confirmed Boa-Dur believed him to be his elder brother as they shared that many facial similarities that they were often mistaken for the other.

She did not want to be a part of the dark side! She wanted to be a Jedi! She needed to go to the temple! She needed to get away!

"A what!" she heard her brother gasp as she came out of her musings.

"A witch an' wizard." Hagrid said sitting back on the sofa. "an' thumpin' good'uns, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

While her brother happily stretched out his hand at last to take the yellowish envelope Satia backed away.

He read the letter out aloud:

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDOR_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. and Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September, 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Questions exploded in Satias head just like in her brother's. "What does it mean, they await our owl?" her brother stammered.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me." Hagrid said clapping his hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart house and he pulled a very dishevelled owl from his overcoat and started to scribble something on the parchment. _What else does he have in his pocket?_ Satia wondered.

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

 _Given the kids their letter. Taking them to buy their things tomorrow._

Satia did not let him continue and stopped him before he could scribble more. "I am not going to this school!" she stated and stopped the giant in his writing process.

"But why? Yeh name is registered since the day yeh two were born." he stammered bewildered. He could not believe what he was hearing. Lily and James' daughter refused to go to Hogwarts! What a scandal!

Harry was also looking at her disbelievingly. They had a chance to escape the Dursleys and she did not take the opportunity. His mouth was still open and Hagrid was also unable to close his mouth and they were both gaping at her.

The new silence was interrupted as her uncle found his courage again and stepped in the firelight:

" You heard her! They are not going!" he repeated angrily.

"I said that I will not go to Hogwarts." Satia needed to clarify "because I am already accepted in another school."

"Yes, they will be attending Stonewall High" Petunia hissed for the first time. "We swore to put an end to that rubbish when we took them in."

"We swore to stamp it out of them! Wizard indeed" Uncle Vernon grunted stomping his foot in a very Dudley fashion.

"You knew!" her brother shouted accusingly at their guardians. "You knew what we were?"

"Of course I knew!" Petunia shouted. "Just like you she received one of these blasted letters and went to that godforsaken school and returned every summer to show off. Oh! Our parents were so proud of her. We had after all a witch in the family." Pointing her hand at herself she continued.

"But I saw what she really was. A freak! An abomination." Petunia ranted and it seemed that she wanted to get this of her heart for a long time. But Satia was able to detect several shades of different emotions radiation from her aunt. There was not just jealousy, and rage, but also sadness and bitterness. "Then she met your good for nothing father and had you two. And I knew that you were just as abnormal then the rest of the mongrels. And then they even managed to blow themselves up and we were forced to take you in!"

Satia could not believe what she was hearing. Her aunt had lied to her all this time. She had known through the Force that they had lied, but never to what extent. Her guardians hated her for what she and her brother were and they had never done anything to them except being born! _They blew themselves up?!_

This time, her brother white as a sheet found his voice first: "Blown up? You told us they died in a Car crash!"

"CAR CRASH!" Hagrid roared jumping up suddenly and the Dursleys scuttled back in a corner. "They did not die in a car crash! The kids not knowin' their own story when everyone in our world knows their name." Satia was completely confused by the different emotions in the room which were streaming towards her. Her uncle was absolutely furious, Dudley was terrified and hungry, Harry angry at the Dursley's, curious at finding out the truth and he felt betrayed by Satia for not wanting to go to Hogwarts. The Force around her was tightening as the giant had simmering anger towards the Dursleys which could break out any time, but he was also sad and dejected that they did not know. She needed the upper hand to convince everyone that she did not want to become a witch. All the different emotions were affecting her own and she could not lose her control over her powers. Satia closed her eyes to calm herself down, took a deep breath to centre her and mentally recited the Jedi mantra.

"But, why? What has happened?" Her brother enquired urgently. Hagrid's anger was disappearing shortly and he dropped back on the sofa with the writing quill still in his hands.

"I had no idea that yeh did not know any of this. When Dumbledor sen' me to ge' a hold o' yeh. No' sure I'm the righ' person to tell yeh'. But you can' go to Hogwarts withou' knowin'." He said, but was interrupted again by Satia who had calmed herself down. "Well, someone has to tell us and as I was saying earlier. Harry may go to Hogwarts. I will not".

Harry threw the Dursleys a dirty look and a completely disbelievingly at his sister.

Hagrid fumbled with the quill and added to Dumbledore's note that Satia did not want to join Hogwarts and then after a taking a deep breath he started to explain.

"Well, it begins with a very bad and powerful wizard named, ..." he started and repeatedly opened and closed his mouth as in attempting to say the name. "Nah, can' say it."

Satia could not hold her anger back again and exploded knowing full well that she would be reprimanded by her master for her uncontrolled behaviour. She was holding herself together to not use the Force on them.

"We have been kept in the dark long enough! There is absolutely no reason to be afraid of a name!" she shouted at the giant who jumped at the fierce young girl with the most penetrating eyes he had ever seen.

"Yeh, don' understan'. I'm still scared! No one dares to speak his name!" the giant defended himself but Satia only huffed annoyed.

"Maybe you could write it down?" Harry suggested looking warily at his sister who was mumbling her mantra again in order to not lose control of the Force. Satia knew she must look like a lunatic, but she did not care. She was too close to losing control and her building anger was dangerous. The last thing she wanted was to choke anyone.

"Nah, can' spell it. Alrigh'. -Voldemort." Hagrid shuddered and Satia felt a tiny bit sorry for pushing the giant. But only a tiny little bit. "Please don' make me say it again." he whispered and Satia nodded and gestured him to continue.

"A few years ago this dark wizard, started collectin' followers. Deatheathers. Some were afraid of him, others wanted power. Dark Days. No one knew who to trust. Terrible things happened and your brave parents stood and fought against him. They were powerful an' fighting for the light side and no one knows why he went to their home on Halloween ten years ago. Some say he tried to persuade them to get them on his side. Doesn't soun' right if yer ask me." he sniffed. "He killed 'em with the killin' curse but here is the mystery. He tried to kill you to Harry, but it backfired completely and he vanished. Never wondered how you got that mark on yer forehead? That is no ordinary cut. You were touched by a dark curse and survived. That's why you are famous, Harry. Because you vanquished him and protected yer little sister."

Satia was listening intently at what Hagrid was explaining them and the Force granted her a piece of memory. As Hagrid's story came to a close, she did not only see the blinding light, the harsh green light, but she could also hear a high, cold and cruel laugh while a woman was pleading desperately:"No, take me instead! Let the children live!" Focusing on her mother's voice she suddenly was able to make out a small room, a beautiful red headed woman standing protectively in front of a crib and the face of a ghostly white, snake like looking man with dark red eyes staring directly at her and she could feel the cold pit less dark, which was slowly engulfing her. "Breath you must, young one." she heard a very distant old calming voice in her mind which luckily helped her focusing on the present again.

Meanwhile her brother had only remembered the blinding light, the flash of green light and the cruel voice. And her uncle had, against his better judgment, started a fight again with Hagrid by insulting not only Harry and his sister, but also their parents and worst of all. "You said he was vanquished. What happened to him?" Satia asked seemingly looking mesmerised into the fire.

"Don' no! He jus' dissappeared. Some say he's dead, but I don' believe it. He's probably biding his time. Trying to regain his power. Somethin' abou' you weakended him, Harry." The friendly giant told them beaming at her brother but Satia contradicted him still staring at the fire with her mind listening to the Force."No." she murmured. "It wasn't Harry. We were just little children."

"Bu' that's wha' ever'one's saying" Hagrid protested looking bewildered at Satia. Tha's why he has the scar."

"Wrong." Satia answered calmly still looking at the fire not realising that she was starting to scare the other people in the room. "It was our mother who protected us."

"Stop it! You're doing it again!" her brother started but he focused his gaze on Hagrid again."We can't be wizards. You must be mistaken."

"Yes, yeh two are. Never made things happen when you were scared or angry? And what exac'ly is yeh sister doin'?" Hagrid said but was rewarded with a knowing grin from Harry.

"I AM NOT PAYING SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM MAGIC TRICKS!" the calm before the metaphorical storm was disturbed by her uncle. "THEY WILL GO TO STONEWALL HIGH AND THEY WILL BE GRATEFUL FOR IT!" he screamed from the top of his lungs.

But this was obviously the wrong thing to say because the giant was positively seething. The enraged giant had jumped up again and started to threaten Vernon with his big pink umbrella. The situation would have been comical if it weren't so serious and the Force wasn't warning Satia to keep an eye on her cousin.

"NEVER," the giant thundered."INSULT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IN FRONT OF ME!" He swished the umbrella above his head and directed it towards Dudley. Satia knew this was the moment the Force had prepared her from the moment Hagrid had stepped into the shack and she cried out loudly "NO!" while stepping back and summoning the Force and harshly pulling Dudley away from the violet flash of light. Only at the last heartbeat she realized that by pulling her cousin away she had actually pulled her heavy cousin towards her and he was about to crush into her by flying towards her. Unfortunately she could not stop him in time and he crushed her to the floor with a horrific scream which made her shiver just before the air was pressed out of her lungs and she saw stars swirling around her as the back of her head met the stone hard cold floor.

Uncle Vernon road and Aunt Petunia screamed while helping her son up from the floor and ushered him into the other room and slammed the door shut.

"Tha' was magic." Hagrid mentioned towards Harry who stared bewildered at the giant. Only when he realized that the girls was still lying on the floor they rushed over and tried to help her up and Satia slowly coming to herself again groaned at rushing in her head. "Force. He's heavy!" she cursed sitting back up and elicited a chuckle form her brother.

"Shouldn'ta lose me temper." Hagrid said ruefully while scratching the back of his head. "Saved me ass, Satia. Thanks. Be grateful if yeh didn't mention tha't ter anyone at Hogwarts. I'm not supposed ter do magic."

"I won't mention it because I've already told you I am not going to Hogwarts or Stonewall High." Satia emphasized again hoping to finally get it across.

"But Satia." Her brother whined getting one of her eyebrows roused."You heard Hagrid. Our names are in their registers since we were born. We belong there!" But Satia only shook her head. "No, Harry. Maybe you belong there, but not me. My path lies elsewhere."

Turning to Hagrid with a determined look she added. "Please finish your letter and tell that person that I will not come to Hogwarts and that I have several important questions which they owe us. Including their stipulation that we were unable to change guardians until the age of seventeen."

Hagrid staring with an open mouth at the little girl slumped down again and started scribbling something on the letter before attaching it to the owl and tossing her out in the night. "Few more minutes and we can go to London getting' yer stuff." he murmured.

Hagrid was at a loss. Dumbledore had sent him to bring them the letters and to go collecting their stuff for Hogwarts. Harry seemed like a normal eleven year old boy but Lily's daughter started to seriously freaking him out. She acted more maturely than children her age and she seemed to have somehow foreseen his attack on the fat Dursley boy. She even had contradicted him on what had happened the day their parents had died. God forbid she remembered. The girl even talked like a more mature child. And what was that about not wanting to go to Hogwarts. Why did she not want to go to Hogwarts? It was every child's dream to go there. She was obviously very gifted if her levitating her cousin was any indication. Her eyes were scarily penetrating. Never before had he seen such eyes and it unnerved him. In his letter to the Headmaster he had included that he needed help with Satia because she completely refused to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

Jedi Master Boa-Dur was sitting silently in his chair with his emotions in turmoil. His little youngling was a witch! He had felt her panic and her equally emotional turmoil during the entire displayed conversation in that shack. The letter had confused him at first, but now it seemed that he had the confirmation that there was a parallel society consisting of gifted witches and wizards with people on two sides. These two sides had been fighting each other and Satia and her brother had been right in the middle of it. He knew that his prejudice against witches was because of his family heritage. After finally receiving the rank of master he had been curious about his background and had investigated. Although it had never been confirmed he believed in Kao Cen Darach being his elder brother. The other knight had always watched over him since he could remember and often trained with him. He was calm, collected and did not talk much, but when he did it was always sharp and to the point and he had tried to talk him out of researching the Night sisters, because they would try to turn him to the dark side. He should have listened to the advise because he had barely escaped with his life again during his research but Kao had become even more determined to fight against the growing darkness.

He knew that originally there weren't all bad witches in his sector, but the bad ones had taken over. Maybe he had influenced his little youngling a bit too much against it. Tricking her relatives by making them believe that she would go to a normal school had probably also been a mistake. He should have listened to the council. But she was so powerful in the Force! She needed to be trained in the Jedi arts and she was willing. Maybe he could get in contact with the secret society and get them to let her go. But for that he would need a master negotiator and there was no better one than his best, quite unconventional friend Master Qui-Gon Gin. Activating the long range transmitter to the Jedi Order he contemplated on how to help his little youngling. What if she was bound to go to Hogwarts? How could she continue her Jedi training? He would need help from other masters as he would not be able to teach her alone. The data kids could only work for a time. She also needed further physical training, simulations and tactics training for pods and ships. Groaning loudly at the uncertainty of the future he did not realise that his contact was redirected directly to the council chambers.

"Master Boa-Dur. Tired, you look. A break through you had?" he suddenly heard Master Yoda's voice and jumped.

"Yes, masters. Unfortunately, I have been separated from my youngling for some days. She has kept me informed about the events, until the truth came out a few minutes ago and I feel that I am no longer qualified to make intelligent decisions."

"You are a master. I am sure you are capable of making decisions."Master Windu said with a stern voice. "Yes, but my youngling is called a witch and you know my history with the witches of Dathomir. I have a recording of the conversation. If I may I would like to show it to you. Satia desperately wants to come to the temple, but it seems that this is impossible with her family's stipulations and history. I thought that maybe I could, with the help of a negotiator, convince them to let her go."

The masters were exchanging looks and finally Master Mundi nodded:"show us the recording."


	5. Chapter 5-The Leaky Cauldron

A Jedi in Hogwarts Chapter 5

Hagrid was pacing up and down in the dark scarcely furnished room, light only by the fire. He had said that they would leave in a few minutes to get the things necessary for school. But that had been hours ago. It seemed that he was waiting for something. Harry was dosing comfortably on the couch as Hagrid had told him that they could rest until he would receive an answer from Dumbledore. Satia's thoughts were still in turmoil and she had decided to meditate. Sitting upright and with her legs crossed on the very same old stinking sofa as her brother she put her hand on her kneecaps and centred her by closing her eyes. She started to search for the light behind her eyes: The all engulfing light of the Force was the most beautiful thing she would be able to repeatedly see in her life and she was entirely grateful that the Force had granted her this rare privilege. She could feel the nervous pacing of the giant, her brother's content sleep, the utterly terrified minds of the three Dursley's in the next room and the calming of the heavy storm outside of the shack. Focusing on the outside she could not only see the calm but she could also picture the dark sky and the heavy clouds which occasionally let light grey streaks of light through. The Force was humming contently around her as if it tried to calm her, but as she focused on the calming waves she became suddenly aware of a familiar calming presence reaching out through the Force. It was her Master's searching presence! He was in deep meditation too and the Force was calming him and by doing that it strengthened their shared Force bond. She wasn't sure if she should try to break his deep meditation as this kind of meditation was yet unknown to her. But she did not know if she would be able to find him again when she stopped her meditation. Slowly and carefully she began to reach out tenderly through her bond. She did not want to wake him entirely but make him aware that the Force had connected them over this large distance. Or was he closer to her than she knew? Then she felt her Master come up from the depth of his meditation and explore the gentle push she had sent him. He recognized her Force signature immediately and she could feel his joy at the connection but although he tried to hide it she could still detect faint traces of guilt. _Why do you feel guilty master?_ she asked herself, but to her astonishment she could hear her master's voice as if he were standing right next to her. _Because I was shocked to hear that you are a witch and I am sorry, I doubted you. I have already influenced you with my negative opinion about witches._

 _But the witches of Dathomir are dark side users._ Satia objected. But her master answered: _There are also witches using the light side, but these are unfortunately ruled by the dark witches. Do you remember what I told you about the power inside you, besides the Force? The one that is separate from the Force?_ but Satia only vaguely remembered about it as she could sometimes feel it as if it was a part of her but it had never interacted with the Force. Her master was sensing every thought running through her and he told her: _From what I have observed with you is that this power comes from within you, but it is neither good nor bad and it could be that your body is somehow creating it._

 _My body? But how?_ Satia wondered _._

 _I am not omnisapient, little one_ Boa-Dur chuckled _. Even I have still much to learn._

 _I thought otherwise_ Satia joked _. I don't want to go to Hogwarts, Master but I'm afraid that they will try to force me. I was so angry at the Dursleys and about all the lies in our family and I was so close to losing control a few hours ago._ Satia told her mentor dejectedly. But he sent her a calming wave over the Force. _But you didn't, I have seen the recording, the council has too and most of them were impressed how you handled things._

The Jedi Council! The most esteemed Jedi Masters had seen it! _They were impressed? With her? I could barely contain myself and I was insensible to Hagrid at times._

 _Other younglings your age would have exploded, but you were able to keep your countenance and even saved your cousin, who has given you and your brother nothing but grieve as long as you can remember. You could have let him get hit by the purple light and still chose to safe him. Others would have gotten their revenge._

 _But revenge is not the Jedi way._ Satia sputtered and grumbled at the memory _But he was damn heavy._

She could feel that Boa-Dur was proud at her statement. _What is the council's decision?_

But unfortunately her master was unable to answer as she felt something coming towards her and she knew that it was coming to the hut and her meditational connection with her master came to a sudden end and whatever he was saying was lost in the waves of the Force.

Opening her eyes she quickly untangled her feet and jumped up startling Hagrid. Her eyes were fixated at the door causing Hagrid looking at her questioningly. "Something is coming." Satia whispered.

At that moment a magnificent white bird was floating through the door. "Hagrid, please be so kind as to bring Harry and Satia to Diagonalley as planned. Both have to attend Hogwarts for their own safety and I will discuss this matter personally with young Satia in Gringotts." she heard an old raspy voice coming from the bird. She curiously moved forward to the hovering imitation of the bird and reached out with the Force. The signature felt old, powerful and happy, but there was nothing malicious she could detect but as she tried to reach out with her right hand it vanished.

"What just happened?" she heard her brother murmur, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yeh, heard 'im. Best be Off, lots ter do today." Hagrid said rubbing his hands eagerly. "Gotta get up an' buy all yer stuff fer school."

"I don't suppose I have any saying in this?" Satia started but knew the answer as Hagrid was shaking his head. "Right. Next question. What is Diagon Alley? What is Gringotts and has anyone considered that Harry and I do not have any money for supplies." Satia ranted. This Dumbledore did not know what was coming for him! She did not want to go to Hogwarts and what was this about for their own safety?

"Don't worry about that," said Hagrid. "Yer parents left you all their money in our bank which is called Gringotts. Safest place on the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe- cept for Hogwarts. They ev'n have secure rooms for private talking and dragons protecting yer money. As for Diagon Alley is where Gringotts is located with everything a proper wizard needs. So enough talkin'. the giant stated and strode out of the door.

* * *

The door in a big round room opened and a black heard and very stern looking woman with dark green robes entered.

"You wanted to see me, Albus?" she asked the sitting thin man, with silver hair and beard reaching down to his belt.

"Yes, Minerva. Unfortunately I have to leave this castle for a few hours and I just wanted to inform you of this." he told her looking at the half dozen letters lying on his desk.

"Is Fudge giving you trouble again?" she asked stepping closer to the table to see what was giving the headmaster grieve.

"No, Satia Potter is." he answered sighing heavily. "Hagrid's letter just arrived informing me about the fact that Lily's daughter refuses to go to Hogwarts, she has demanded to get answers and has specifically asked for the stipulation which does not allow them to be removed from their guardians. Although I have no idea how she has found about that."

"But, why does she not want to come to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked bewildered. "Her brother is famous and given their parentage they must be talented."

"I can only assume that it has something to do with these." he answered pointing at the letters. "These are all acceptance letters of the same school. But here is the interesting bit: This school does not exist, although someone has smuggled it into the Muggle records."

"What do this letters say?" Minerva asked grabbing one of them and opening it with the flick of her wrist.

 _Dear Ms. Satia Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into our prestigious school for gifted youngsters and that you will be receiving a full scholarship. Your hard work to gain knowledge and wisdom needs rewarding and we are therefore happy to welcome you on September 1_ _st_ _._

 _Please advice your legal guardians that you will not return for the duration of your education. Our code of conduct is strict in order to achieve the maximum potential in our students without distractions through external loyalties._

 _Please find enclosed the list of subjects that will be accompanying you for the duration of your education and hopefully beyond._

 _We are looking forward to seeing you soon._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Boa-Dur_

 _Student Advisor_

"There are several of these?" Minerva asked wrinkling her eyebrows. "This almost sounds like a sect. 'to gain knowledge and wisdom' and she is not allowed to get back to her family during the duration of her education? What kind of school is that?"

"I do not know, Minerva but it ties in with her question regarding her guardians and I am going to meet her in Gringotts and make sure that she will come here. Otherwise she jeopardises her and brother's safety. The blood wards will be broken if she leaves." he sighed again.

"Albus, She is unusual." the dark haired lady told him. "I checked for them in my animagus form on the day we sent them their first letter." She stopped uncertain on how to continue.

"And? What did you see?" the old man asked with an amused glint in his eyes. "When the commotion in their house started she went away for a few hours, but once I had a feeling like I was being watched, but nobody was there. And when she returned in the evening she was at the door, then turned around, saw me as a cat and came towards me. Her eyes are exceptionally penetrating and she said the most curious thing. She seemed to know that I was not a real cat!" The headmaster's eyes grew, hearing this new information. "How do you think she knew?"

"She said: 'Something is different about you. You look like a cat but it feels almost human. What mystery are you hiding?'At that point I dreaded discovery and ran for it. But Albus! What did she mean by 'it feels almost human'?"

Contemplating his answer the headmaster thought about some scenarios in his mind but he knew that he needed to take a closer look at the girl in question. But one thing was for sure. McGonagall was fabulous in her transformations, but she did not always realise that she was sitting too straight for passing as a cat sometimes. "I really do not know, Minerva, but I intend to find out."

* * *

Hagrid was sitting on the small boat with the two kids and tried to read the daily prophet which had been delivered by an owl. While Harry had been thrilled to learn more about the magical world and thought that owls delivering letters was 'neat', his sister was not stopping her fierce interrogation. So far she had asked him where specifically in London Diagon Alley was, but he had only told her that it was in London. When she had asked about its closeness to any important landmarks he had no idea what the hell she was talking about. When Harry had found out that there was indeed a Ministry of Magic, which had a Minister as head of state. When Satia, however, had pointed out that every minister had to be part of parliament and no laws could be inserted without the final approval of the queen, he started to become weary of her. He had not known that. Did that mean that all their laws keeping the Deatheaters in Askaban were void? She had even asked what the Ministry of Magic was doing anyway. When he had said: "Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country" Harry had wanted to know why and he had answered: "Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems!". But Satia had disagreed partially. She had suggested that Muggles would probably want a registration of all the witches and wizards because they would be afraid of them "Things that are not understood can create fear!" She even wanted to know how the pictures on his newspaper where moving. But his answer "Magic of course" was not enough. He understood that she had no idea about the magical world, but she questioned everything and to his astonishment had even asked why they were still using owls for communication when there were so much more effective ways. When she heard his answer she had just huffed and said." Muggles, as you call them, are much faster and have messages delivered within seconds from one continent to the other." Hagrid could not get his brain around the thing she had just told him. How in Merlin's name could they get messages from one continent to the other in that time? It didn't make sense.

When they finally reached the shore again they followed Hagrid through the little town towards the train station to get the train to London. The passersby stared a lot at him as he walked through the streets. He was almost twice as big as them and was pointing at completely ordinary things shouting excitedly:"See that? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?" Satia was rolling her eyes at one point murmuring:"That much for undercover".

When they reached the station, Hagrid had problems buying tickets with "Muggle" money and Harry jumped in. In the train Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter?" he asked counting the stitches. Harry took the parchment envelope out of his pocket and unfolded the second piece, which was made of paper. Satia curiously leaned over to read it too.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First year students will require._

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

 _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following_

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Magical Beasts and Where to Find them by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces-A guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _Wand_

 _Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

 _glss or crytal phials_

 _telescope set_

 _bras scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Reading the last sentence Satia snorted amused, startling Hagrid again:"How cliché." For some reason she could not fathom the giant was feeling uncomfortable in her presence.

Harry on the other hand was delighted at the things he was reading, but he had difficulties believing that they could buy this in London. "Can we really buy all this in London?" he asked the giant eagerly. Hagrid started to beam happily at her brother and leaned over whispering:"If yeh know where to go."

Although both siblings had never been to London before, Hagrid seemed to know where he was headed and all they had to do was follow him. Satia had to stifle her laughter as Hagrid seemed to normally use other ways of transport as he got stuck in the ticket barrier in the Underground and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slowly and he repeatedly murmured how Muggles where able to live without magic.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowds easily and the two twins just had to walk closely behind him. They passed book shops Satia would have loved to take a closer look at, music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere looked as if they were selling magical items. While Harry was pondering about whether this was perhaps a huge joke the Dursley's had cooked up Satia was cautious not to dwell too deep into Force as there were so many people bustling about and although she desperately wanted to search for her master she was afraid of the sensatorial tsunami washing over her in this huge mega-city. So far she had never been alone in a huge crowd. In school she had learned to shield her, but she had never been to a city this big with all lives connected in the Force, even though they did not know it. She had left her communicator on, although this was draining his power, and had put it on her arm, in hope that her master would be able to find her faster if he had some visual information of her surroundings. But suddenly there was a slight gradual change in the Force. It felt similar to the change when Hagrid had shot the purple light at Hagrid, but this change seemed older, more permanent. Satia dared to open her connection to the Force up a bit more out of curiosity.

"This is it!" Hagrid said, coming to a halt. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." People were hurrying by and didn't glance at it. This was what she had felt! This was how Magic felt. She did not like it one bit. It felt foreign. It looked as if the people could not even see the grubby-looking pub. She put up her arm and did turn around so that her master had a recording of the last spot people could see because she had a feeling that when he would arrive at this very spot he would not be able to see the pub. Or maybe he was able to through the Force. She had also read once that some Jedi were able to track one's force signature. Maybe her master was able to do the same. She desperately hoped so. The thought of facing this Dumbledore was not so welcome any longer. She needed her master's guidance because he was the one calming her down when she had aggrivated herself and patience was not exactly her virtue. She had been happy before to give him hell, but she would be on her own, facing an opponent she knew virtually nothing about, only that he was a very powerful and according to Hagrid a respected wizard.

Hagrid, not liking her dwelling and examining the spot one bit as it could draw attention to them, quickly steered the kids inside. Harry with wonder and Satia with loud protest as she would have preferred to stay longer at the same spot.

For a famous place it was absolutely dark and shabby. The air was dense and heavy. At least it felt very old and Satia could feel so many different signatures A few old women were sitting in a corner, sipping some kind of alcoholic beverage. One was puffing a long pipe. A little man was talking to a bartender who was quite bald and a slight hunchback and she thought that he looked a bit like a toothless walnut. What surprised her most was that most of these people were wearing clothes which reminded her of a previous century? What if they were not only behind in their dressing styles, but also as a society? She hoped not. The low buzz of chatter stopped when the walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid and smiled at him. The Bartender reached for a glass, saying. "The usual, Hagrid?" But to his surprise the gentle giant declined. "Not today, Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business." he said proudly, clapping his big hand at Harry's back, making his knee's buckle.

With this, the commotion around them became chaotic as everyone was trying to rush towards Harry and Satia was tempted to pull him behind her to defend him against this wild horde of people. Especially as she suddenly felt a cold, dark and malevolent presence and she had not the slightest idea where she should locate it. Her heartbeat accelerated and she almost became faint as she could feel her racing pulse in her throat and turned around trying to locate the presence. The density of the magic in the air made it impossible! All she knew was that she had to protect her brother and that there were so many people shaking his hand, telling him how happy they were to finally meet him after all. It could be every single one of them! A man's hat fell off because of his excitement and because Harry had been able to remember him. People were all around them and were shuffling past her and she was pushed in all directions, but the general direction was away from her brother! She could not let that happen. There were so many sensations rushing into her through the Force and the air around her and the excitement of the crowd. This combined with the looming dark presence somewhere in the room she started to panic. The sensations were suffocating her and it became hard to breathe. Her brother was too trusting. He had always been. Suddenly Satia was knocked over and was not able to see Harry any longer. His force signature surrounded by dozens of other presences. She had enough and she could probably get into trouble later receiving a long scolding from her mentor, but the malevolent presence could use this to harm her brother.

She stood up again and fought to get near her brother again, dived into the Force, gathering it to her and then suddenly pushed it away from her. The people surrounding Harry, her and those trying to get to them where flying backwards, pushed by an "invisible" force and landed on with their backs on wooden chairs, benches, tables and walls. There were screams, shrieks and breaking of glass and many other things and the focus shifted to her as she was the only one standing next to Harry. To her surprise even Hagrid had been knocked over by her. Well, maybe she had gathered a little bit too much of the Force. It was eerily silent in the pub. So silent that you could have heard a pin drop. People lying on the floor in various positions, were slowly sitting up again, groaning and trying to figure out what had just happened? Locking eyes with her brother Satia could see his relieve. It seemed that he had been just as overwhelmed as her, but had been too polite again.

"What the hell was that?" one of the pubs customers asked struggling to stand up.

Searching for the dark presence she focused every single one of the people.

"Finally, some space!" Satia huffed. "You people are behaving like hungry doves fighting over one tiny bread crumb and that is the nicest comparison I can come up with."

"Who are you, young lady?" the bald bartender asked curiously.

"His sister!" she hissed angrily. Addressing the people, some of them had managed to stand again, she added:"I get it; my brother is famous because he is believed to have vanquished Voldemort." Some people gasped at the usage of the name. "But you were almost suffocating him with all your well wishing and you did not care about anyone besides yourself, trampling everything and everyone in your path! And for what? Because you all wanted a piece of a celebrity. And you do not even know him! You only think you do!" During her speech her volume became louder and she almost shouted the last sentence.

"We do know him!" the old woman with the long, now broken pipe chimed in, angering Satia even more."He has vanquished You-know-who!"

"Where you there when he was vanquished? Do you know what really happened?! No! Nobody knows what has really happened! You only mindlessly parrot what you have heard from someone else! You have no right to say that you know my brother!" Satia spat with blazing eyes daring anyone to challenge her. The nearest standing people even took several steps back. "Any of you! You don't know what he likes, what he dislikes, his favourite books, colour, subjects, dreams and so on! So don't tell me you really know my brother." She panted.

 _Sh! Calm down, Satia._ She felt the calming presence of her master through their Force bond. He was getting closer! Finally. " _Breath_." She followed his instruction and took a deep breath reeling in the calming presence of her master. She felt her brother put his hand on her back to also calm her down and she was grateful and shared a thankful smile with him.

A pale man in his probably early thirtieth made his way forward, apparently very nervously. But she could not detect any nervousness in this man. One of his eyes was twitching and Satia pushed her brother behind her, standing protectively in front of him. Even though she could feel that he wanted to protest. That the whole pub could see did not matter to her. The Force practically screamed danger and as he was coming towards her she could feel his dark presence which was suppressing a lighter one. Was this normal? She doubted it and she could feel her Master falling into a run. He was concerned too.

"Professor Quirrel!" Hagrid said grinning. "Professor Quirrel will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

 _OH! SITH NO!_ Satia mentally screamed. "P-Potters, I c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you. " When he tried to shake Harry's hand Satia slapped it away causing the Professor to flinch.

"Did you just growl?" Harry whispered amused in her ear so that only she could hear. His sister had always been protective of him, but maybe she was a bit overdoing right now. There was no way that this man, probably afraid of his own shadow, could be dangerous.

"What sort of magic do you teach?" she asked never letting him out of her eyes.

"D-Defense against the D-D-Dark Arts." muttered Professor Quirrel. "N-not, that you n-need it, eh." he laughed nervously. But Satia had another thought. In the normal world every teacher who taught professionally needed the proper qualification. Was it the same in the magical world. "Tell, me professor." she started. "What exactly qualifies you to be a teacher at Hogwarts?

"Oi, Satia stop it. 'right, must get on. lots ter buy. Come on yer two." Hagrid interrupted the conversation pulling the two children away from the curious mob of people and before she could get in serious trouble with the professor and the regulars. She would be lucky if this didn't somehow land in the Daily Prophet. He then pushed them through an old brownish, grey door into a small, walled courtyard. "Tha' wasn't nice Satia? He's a brilliant bloke and was fine until he met vampires in the Black Forest and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag. Now he's scared of everythin'. Harry's head was swimming with all the information he had received and the attention. Satia was only too happy to leave the dark professor behind, but she gathered new determination to give the headmaster a nasty headache for letting such a person teach. _Satia_. Maybe you are only aware of his true nature because we can sense it in the Force. _It is highly possible that they are unaware of it_. she heard her master suggest and he sent her a mental image that he was just entering the pub following her through their shared Force bond. The Force was guiding him to her. And he was right. She was so used to the Force guiding, her that she was blind to the fact that there actually were people not being able to do the same.

Meanwhile Hagrid was counting bricks in the wall above the trash can. "Three up… two across" he muttered. "Stand back."

The brick he had touched quivered and wriggled and then a small hole, growing wider appeared. Just as it had completely turned into a large archway, large enough even for Hagrid, Satia felt her master stepping into the courtyard.


	6. Chapter 6-Diagon Alley

A Jedi in Hogwarts Chapter 6

"Welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid beemed at the two amazed children. Harry could not keep his eyes off the wonders before their eyes. Satia, having her master finally caught up with her felt his elation through their force bound. He was glad to see her again and the Force around them was humming contently as if to state that this was the way it was supposed to be. She was not alone anymore. Just as she carefully approached the archway she suddenly stumbled at the uncountable sensations rushing at her through the Force: There were thousands of Force signatures in one narrow cramped alley, where all the houses looked completely unstable. Had it not been for "magic", they would probably have fallen apart. The Force was washing over her and she did not see the alley before her anymore. It was as if she was standing beside herself. She was there and at the same time she was not.

"It is too late for me, my friend" she heard a soft and weak female wisper, a ripple in the Force and she felt utter desperation, hurt and anger. Like standing in a thick fog she saw the shade of a large man with long hair in robes bending over a lying person, their foreheads connected and she saw his shoulders shaking. She could also feel sadness of loss and complete helplessness in helping this man from a younger person. How this person was younger she did not know.

"Satia! … Satia!" she heard her brother's worried call from afar although he was right in front of her and slowly became aware of her surroundings again. She was kneeling in the archway of Diagon Alley. Yes, she remembered that she had stumbled. Hagrid was staring bewildered at her like he could not explain what had just happened and her master was by her side holding her left shoulder.

"What was that? Who just died?" she sobbed leaning towards her master who embraced her in front of her brother and Hagrid whose eyes seemed to come out of his eye sockets. She was angry at the strangers in the pub but not cautious of this strange looking man. Did she know him? He could not explain what had happened to her five minutes ago. Her eyes had been unfocused and she had not reacted to her brother's shouting. It had looked as if she had been somewhere else with her mind. Good grieve! Did she have an affliction nobody knew about, because she had lived with her Muggle family? But Harry also seemed to know the man in black clothes.

"Mr. Boa-Dur, what just happened?" Harry carefully asked the man wringing his hands. He knew that Satia always went to him for tutoring. Was he also a wizard? _Probably_.

Boa-Dur wanted to bend the truth a bit, but the Jedi doctrine did not like it and he had exhausted its limits already.

"It seems that you had a vision, little one." he said smiling while rubbing her back trying to calm her. He had not seen entirely what she had seen, but the shape of the shade reminded him strongly of his best friend Qui-Gon Jinn. He too had felt his friend's turmoil. He must have lost someone were dear to him. This could either been his new Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi or their best female friend Tahl, whom Qui-Gon had the closest bond with. Was it a vision of the future or the present? He had not felt any one pass into the Force, so it was probably one of the future. Visions were extremely rare at Satia's age, but her Midi-chlorian was exceptionally high. She had therefore a naturally deeper connection to the Force than him. Visions were always regarded with great caution in the order. He needed to get her to the temple as soon as possible. He could not deal with her alone. No, this was over his head. He needed Yoda's advice. She was his first student. He was not wise enough and he had to find out if the vision had yet come to pass. They needed to talk to this Dumbledore as soon as possible. She could not remain here. Too much could go wrong and he could feel how much the "magic" swirling around them confused her senses. But this time it seemed that "magic" was part of the Force, and not separate. What if magic was not something separate as he had originally believed, but just a different manifestation of the Force and the "wizards" were just genetically able to tap into it. They would not be the first species to do so.

Looking at Satia's eyes he realized that he had forgotten to close their connection and she had listened intently at his thought process. _We need to talk about your listening in ._

But Satia just grinned goofely at him for being caught.

Nodding at his youngling he stood up looking at Hagrid and said:"We should be going. I believe you were on the way to see Dumbledore, if I am not mistaken."

Hagrid gasped and tried to formulate a response but his thoughts were in disarray. Had this man used Legilimency on her? How the hell did he know that? Was he a threat? He looked like a warrior.

"How you too talk to each other I will never know!" Harry chuckled. It was not the first time that he had witnessed some kind of silent communication between his sister and her tutor, but this man had also helped him out a couple of times. He was not a bad person. Just strange, like them. Hagrid was at a loss. The two seemed to know this man and he had wanted to bring them to the headmaster without anyone knowing. Luckily no one had witnessed what had happened here and he pointed at the alley. "Right, must be goin'. Come on." Maybe Dumbledore knew what to do. As soon as they finally stepped through the archway the bricks went back to their original place.

Satia, like her brother wished that they had eight more eyes as they turned their head in every direction and tried to take everything in. The shops looked both foreign and interesting as they were selling all kinds of things that you would not be able to find in the outside world. The people were dressed in robes and pointy hats and some wore dresses reminiscent of the early 19th century. It was almost as if they had stepped in another time period. A plump mousy haired woman outside of an apothecary was shaking her head complaining loudly about the high price of dragon liver. _Dragons exist?!_ They went past a dark shop called Eeylops Owl Emporium hosting Owls and also bats. On the other side boys and girls being approximately the same age as Harry and Satia, pressed their noses flat against the window of one shop which sold brooms. One little boy with a high pitched voice cried excitedly:"Look, the new Nimbus 2000. Fastest Broom ever!" Satia had some problems as all the sensations around her were rushing at her and she tried to see and take everything in. Boa-Dur had taught her some techniques which were taught in the temple and usually she was able to follow these techniques through, but this time was different. When she looked above the shop windows she could detect that some buildings were in fact not in their best shape as the walls had cracks and were in some form of decay. But it seemed that they had used magic to freeze the buildings _._

 _Don't forget to breathe Satia. Take the sensations in but do not hold them. Let them flow through you into the Force_ she heard her master help her coping with her current predicament. Moving through the long Alley she could spot a white neoclassical building at the very end of it. They passed women discussing the newest fashion of Witch Weekly holding strange flowers, looking like little scary Halloween pumpkins while a snow white owl flew silently over their heads. Hagrid, being in his element again explained where to find what, but Satia only listened with half an ear. She did not want to go to Hogwarts, but she could not leave her brother unprotected either. She wanted to go to the temple and finally begin training with other younglings and maybe even Padawans. She did not belong on Earth as her knowledge was already way more advanced, but looking at the "magical" world she felt that she did not belong there either. The strongest pull she felt was towards the temple and she knew that she would be welcome there. She belonged there. The Jedi were her people.

Hagrid, functioning as their guide suddenly stopped in front of the snowy white neoclassical building she had seen earlier in the distance, towering above all other buildings. It entrance looked quite unstable as each column was bent in a different direction. It reminded her of the Leaning Tower of Pisa or also of the buildings of the architect Numerobis from Dudley's countless Asterix cartoons which he probably didn't even understand. Standing before the wizard bank she could see that it actually divided the alley in two other ones.

"Gringotts" Hagrid redundantly stated as the letters on the balcony clearly said GRINGOTTS. "There is no safer place 'cept Hogwarts" he further explained. _Doesn't look very safe to me_.

Following their gazes to a short creature with a swarthy, clever face a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet, standing in front of the entry he went on explaining: "Yeah, That's a goblin. Clever as they come, but not the friendliest of beasts."

"Beasts?" Satia asked. "Are they not offended by being classified as such?" "What? Why would they be offended?" Hagrid asked bewildered.

"The connotation of 'beast' means that the creature is large, wild and dangerous and they do not look dangerous. They are just a different species." Satia answered calmly and her master was clearly fighting a smile as his corners of the mouth were twitching. Through their bond she could feel that he was proud that she did question the status quo Hagrid presented. As they entered the first big double doors made of heavy black iron they could see another silver door which had golden words of warning engraved.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed,_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed._

 _For those who take but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." said Hadrid while a pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

Hagrid made for the counter and greeted one of the free goblins. "Harry an' Satia Potter have come ter take some money outta the Potters' safe and Mr. Dumbledore is expecting Satia to talk with her in one of the meeting rooms.

"You have their key, Sir?" the goblin asked in an almost snarling voice. Hagrid searched his pockets while saying "Got it here somewhere." After some time, having scattered old dog biscuits and bread crumbs on the goblin's precious ledger, he finally found it and held a small golden tiny key towards the gruff goblin. The goblin wrote Potter in his ledger with a feather quill and put the key next to it. To Satia's surprise the ink disappeared and several paragraphs including the name Potter and several numbers appeared.

"Ah! Yes. Mr. Potter is entitled to the vault; his sister however needs Mr. Harry James Potter's permission to enter it or to make withdrawals."

"What?! Why?" Satia demanded to know. This was strange and it spiked some anger but also fear. Was she seen as less than her brother? How far behind the normal world was the magical world?

"Although Ms. Potter is the firstborn in this generation of the Potter family the Potters have always been using patrilineality as there have never been any females born into this family. In fact, Ms. Potter you are the first witch in centuries in this family line since it branched out from the Peverell line."

"That is ridiculous!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "Women are equal to men! Are we here still in the middle ages or what?" The goblin just looked at her completely unfazed by her behaviour. Her master, tried to calm her by sending her his calmness through the force bond although she could detect that he was also not pleased with the development, but as a Jedi he had knowledge of similar cultures. Her outburst had already attracted some curious onlookers. Harry gulped, but nodded at the goblin. Satia was right. They had always shared and it was unfair of the goblins to prefer him. Although he could not deny that the idea of being preferred by their ancestors was giving him a nice warm feeling around his heart. He mentally shook his head. But it was still unfair.

"I allow my sister to receive equal rights to our vaults. She is allowed to enter and make withdrawals." he stated in a clear strong voice which sounded far braver than he felt.

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked again. "This is not normal procedure in old wizard's houses such as yours. With your father's passing you are now the head of the house Potter and therefore entitled to all the vaults. However until you become of age you have only access to vault 687."

"Yes, I am sure!" Harry exclaimed loudly having his head spinning from all the new information.

The goblin nodded once and wrote something in the ledger and asked Harry to put his finger on the ledger. A new paragraph appeared golden and then the entire ledger became blank again.

"Well, If you would all follow me please." the goblin said and disappeared from the counter only to reappear next to them in a heartbeat making the small group jump. "Professor Dumbledore is waiting in conference room 3.20. They went through one of the countless large ornamented oak doors. Just as they went through the arch Satia saw a pale man with a pointed face, pale blonde hair and cold grey eyes coming out from one of the countless doors in the large corridor. He wore dark aristocratic looking robes. Curiously Hagrid stiffened at the man's sight and the pale man regarded them with cold disdain and a raised left eyebrow. She somehow did not like him one bit and mimicked his expression by rising her eyebrow too while staring at him directly in the eyes as they walked past causing her master walking behind to chuckle again. _She certainly has a talent for challenging people._ Harry was still taking in the richly decorated ceiling, which reminded him of the paintings of the Sistine chapel, only that the pictures seemed to be moving. Their old school teacher had been a huge admirer of italian art and she had brought pictures of this chapel to class one day. Suffice to say that the parents had not been pleased about that later.

The goblin stopped in front of one oak door and opened it while saying: "Conference room. 3.20. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you. Satia anxiously entered with a moment of hesitation and looked towards the direction they had come from and realized that the pale wizard had stopped and was staring after them.

When she entered the conference room she saw that it was a small one with a small brown round table and several chairs around them. The room stood in stark contrast to the rest of the banks equipment as it was held very simple. Standing next to the table was a thin old man wearing half moon glasses, having silver hair and beard reaching down to his belt and a kind face. To Satia he looked like the archetypical wizard as he was also wearing beautiful but very colourful robes and she fought not to smile at the comparison. No she was here to give him hell!

"Welcome to Gringotts, Harry and Satia." he said with a calm raspy voice. "I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and I have heard that you do not want to come to Hogwarts young lady." His eyes fixed her and Satia answered confidently with her master behind her.

"That is correct!

The old man sighed deeply and addressed the gentle giant:"Hagrid, would you mind taking Harry with you for finishing Hogwarts business while I have a little talk with Satia here."

Satia's heartbeat accelerated. No she could not leave her brother alone. She had to protect him!

"No, of course not professor." Hagrid smiled happily at Dumbledore. Just as Satia wanted to protest her master nudged her through the Force. _He is safe with Hagrid. There is no warning through the Force_. He calmly reminded her and was thankful that Harry would not be present during this much needed conversation.

The twin's bond was very strong and Satia displayed sometimes an unreasonable protectiveness towards her brother which was worrying him.

"Mr. Boa-Dur. Could you please persuade my sister to come with me to Hogwarts?" Harry turned to him for support, but he only shook his head and said mysteriously. "I cannot work against the will of the Force, Harry."

Dumbledore followed the exchange with great interest. Both children seemed to know this man and he did not like it one bit. He had wanted them to grow up away from the magical world to protect them, but it seemed that the magical world had caught up with them. But never before had he seen any person like this man. He was standing tall and strong having the bearing of a warrior. On his head he wore a dark blue baseball cap and his face looked most unusual. Where those fields in his face tattoos? It looked to symmetrical to be natural.

As the door closed after Harry, Boa-Dur straightened and stood next to Satia who smiled at him.

"Please forgive me for being so forward, but may I ask you who you are?" Dumbledore asked addressing the tall broad shouldered man standing next to Satia.

He stepped next to his youngling and put his left hand on her right shoulder. "You may. My name is Master Boa-Dur and I am a knight of the Jedi Order. But perhaps you would like to ask the more pressing question of this meeting." he suggested.

Master! Dumbledore became more worried by the second! He had never heard about a Jedi Order and he knew that the school she should supposedly have gone to did not exist. What if someone tried to abduct her to use her as a pawn against Harry? Did this man have a relation to any remaining Death Eaters? He had found none in his research but he had promised Lilly and James that he would look after them as best as he could in case they died and that was exactly what he planned to do.

"I heard that you refuse to go to Hogwarts, but I cannot help but wonder why?" he finally asked Satia never leaving eye contact. "I do not belong in the magical world!" Satia answered seemingly calm but with slowly growing anger. "I want to become a Jedi and in order to do so I have to be trained in the temple. I am far behind the other younglings my age as it is."

"Temple?" Dumbledore knew that children were easily excitable and if this man who was standing right next to her was believable enough he could have simply told her things to be able to take her away.

"The temple is the centre of the Jedi Order. Initiates and Younglings are taught from a very young age to control their powers together in classes designed for their age level. But as Satia had not been able to get away from her legal guardians she had to be thought by one single Jedi without the constant supervision of our elders." Boa-Dur explained. But the Force indicated that the old man was not easily swayed.

"You must forgive me for being sceptical as the ministry has caught several letters in your name inviting Satia to a school which does not exist. I have never heard about the Jedi Order and please do not be offended but I cannot trust you." Dumbledore stated. "Satia's name is on the Hogwarts list since the day she was born. It gave James a small shock for being the first Potter having a daughter." Dumbledore chuckled at that fond memory. "Satia, you are a witch. Given your parentage I believe a very powerful witch and Hogwarts will be your home. You just have to give it a chance."

He emphasized but was caught off guard by the gathering anger he saw in Lilly's daughter's eyes. She momentarily closed her eyes, took a deep breath murmuring something he did not understand as it almost sounded like a different language when she opened her eyes again she looked at him with new resolve. Then she did something which surprised him. It looked as if she was voluntarily doing wandless magic!

Satia felt that she was very close at losing her temper and although her Master sent her calming waves of their force it did not work. Even reciting the Jedi Code only dampened her anger a small bit. She needed to sit down or she would attack the Headmaster soon. Reaching out to the Force she felt that she was having difficulties tapping into it because of her simmering anger. Taking another breath she accepted the anger and let it go into the Force. With the anger directed in the Force she was finally able to tap into it, stretched out her left hand, turned it upwards and pulled one of the chairs back with the Force. Dumbledore jumped back astonished as she went towards it and sat down. He master, amused by her display mimicked her action and set down next to her indicating to the Headmaster to do the same.

He slowly sat down opposite the pair and tried to find out what just had happened. It seemed that Satia had learned wandless magic from this man sitting opposite to him. Had he taught Harry too?

"My youngling is currently holding back her anger at being forced to go to your school." Boa-Dur broke the silence.

"Yes, I have sent those letters you have collected, but I knew that her guardians would never let her go in these circumstances. The prospect of not having to look after her should have been the sufficient motivation for letting Satia go and yes, you are right, that this school does not exist, but the temple does. Satia is one of the strongest Force sensitive children our order has come across. She needs to be taught properly among other children of her kind or she could became a danger to herself and others." Boa-Dur calmly explained to the Headmaster and even tried to emphasize his words with pushing the Force towards the Headmaster's mind but was surprised at the resistance he felt from the Headmaster's mind. It seemed that he was having a barrier around it.

"I have never heard of a Jedi Order or its whereabouts, but I have promised Lilly and James Potter to protect their children." Dumbledore said pointing his hand at Satia but before he could speak any further Master Boa-Dur stepped in.

"The reason you have never heard about our order is because your planetary system is in the outer rim of our galaxy and still considered too primitive for getting in contact with other planetary systems. The Jedi temple is located at the core of the Galaxy. It takes several weeks to go between your planet and Coruscant. We are a monastic order utilizing the Force and we serve as peacekeepers and guardians of the Galaxy."

Dumbledore's head was spinning. This did not happen very often. It sounded so completely and utterly mad and yet he could not find any deception in the man's eyes. who was constantly keeping his eye contact. But could there be really life beyond their planet? He did not know. He was considered an expert in Astronomy, but all he had learned about it where the different constellations and all the planets and moons in their sun system. Maybe there was more. But Satia could not leave or the blood wards on the house could weaken. They would not break entirely with her leaving, but the effect would diminish.

"What is the Force? Are you talking about a different concept of magic?" he wanted to know. Maybe Minerva was right and it was a sect? But this time Satia answered his question with a happy smile.

"Well, basically the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us; it binds the galaxy together." she repeated what her Master had taught her from the very beginning and she found that this description was quite accurate. "But I was wondering about magic? Where does it come from?" she asked the old man. "What makes a wizard different from a non-magical person?" Boa-Dur had been about to ask the same question and he was curious too.

"Those are very interesting questions, Satia. Well done." Dumbledore answered with a genuine smile. She reminded him very much of Lily at the moment. Lily had also questioned everything. "We do not know where magic really comes from. Some scholars say that it comes from the blood, others say that it comes from the soul, others say that magic surrounds us and that thanks to our magical cores can use it. All witches and wizards have a magical core which is situated between our chest and pit of the stomach. The only thing different from a non-magical person is the magical core." He answered but was surprised again when Satia asked again showing her advanced knowledge: "You mean to tell me that the magical core is situated in the solar plexus. Where almost all nerve fibres are coming together?" _I have to meditate on this later._

"Yes, that is correct, but I did not know that you already know about the specifics of the nervous system. Is that taught in the muggle world."

"No it is not taught and well, I do!" Satia shot back. "I need to go to the temple and I do not want to go to Hogwarts and I do not want Professor Quirrel teaching my brother." she clarified looking furious and hit the table with her index finger several times to bring her point across. Her master was not happy with her display of anger, that much she could feel.

"I assure you Professor Quirrel is an excellent teacher, maybe a tad bit eccentric yes, but aren't we all up to some point?" he tried but was interrupted again. "Hagrid calls you the most powerful wizard of our time and yet you cannot feel that Quirrel is pure darkness!" Satia queried loudly with a penetrating look which made the old headmaster slightly uneasy.

"Why do you think that Professor Quirrel is evil?" he wanted to know. When had she met him?

"His force signature radiates darkness." Satia shuddered at the memory of the previous encounter and Dumbledore sighed again clasping his bony hands together. He had to admit that there was something fishy about the new professor, but he wanted him at Hogwarts to keep a closer eye on him. Satia was certainly strange too, but he saw the same fierce spirit he had seen in her mother. Even Lily's sister Petunia had displayed it once or twice. Could she really feel a person's magical aura? Could Harry?

"I assure you I would never put my students in danger and I personally selected Professor Quirrel. No harm will come to you or your brother while you're attending Hogwarts." he tried to convey.

Satia huffed annoyed and turned to Boa-Dur with one elbow on the table and one on the back rest.

 _This is not working, master. We should have prepared better._

 _He believes me to be a threat to you and your brother._ Shaking his head he continued. _Yoda has warned me that the meeting could not go as planned._

 _Then what are we going to do about it._ Satia asked leaning her head pensive to the right side.

 _Master Windu has suggested sending more knights interested in magic and how it could be related to the Force. These knights however would help training you in case Dumbledore does not let you go. The council is very curious about magic as there is not much we know about it._

Satia felt honoured that more knights would take this long journey to her backwater planet, but could she really ask of them to teach her. She was already treated differently than the other younglings by being allowed to stay with her family for so long. Why did the Jedi council not stop her education and leave her to herself? Because she could become a threat? She wanted to become a Jedi, she knew that she would never been allowed to marry and to devote her life to servitude, but being a Jedi meant to be part of something bigger and meaningful. She could feel the Force wanted her to become a Jedi. Did the council know this?

 _They do. Do not worry. I will try a different approach_. Boa Dur nodded at her smiling.

Dumbledore was watching Satia and the other man with apt interest. They were communicating with each other but how? They were not always keeping eye contact. So Leglimency could be ruled out. It looked like a normal conversation with the usual gestures but without words. He could also see that Satia obviously meant something to Boa-Dur. Could he have spoken the truth? He saw that Boa-Dur was about to address him again.

"Professor Dumbledore. I assume that you will not relent in letting Satia go to the temple. Is that correct?" he asked.

"You assume correctly, Mr. Boa-Dur. It is in her and her brother's best interest." he acknowledged and saw Satia scowl at him.

"Nevertheless, the fact that Satia needs to be trained remains." her master began carefully. "Would you allow me and a few other Jedi knights into Hogwarts and train her there. We would be willing to let you supervise our lessons and you can see that we are indeed no threat to you, Satia or her brother."

"Will Harry be trained too?" Dumbledore enquired the wheels in his brain turning furiously. It could work as a compromise as Satia would go to his esteemed school and he could have a closer eye on the so called Jedi and he could see what they were teaching.

"No, Harry is not Force sensitive enough to be trained." Boa Dur explained giving Dumbledore even more questions to look into.

"The curriculum is quite a handful, especially in the first year. I am not sure if there is much time left for something else and what will you and your Jedis do during her classes?" the old man was curious.

"We will study Magic's relation to the Force. I am sure there is much to discover." Boa Dur smiled as he could feel that the old man standing opposite him was just about to agree to his terms.

"How many Jedi would come to Hogwarts, if I say yes?" the silvery haired man asked contemplating how to integrate them into his school and how to explain their presence to the ministry and the board of governors.

"I do not know the exact number, but I would assume that we would be five to ten Jedi, depending on the classes Satia is behind schedule."

Stoking pensively over his chin Dumbledore went over everything he had witnessed and agreed with Boa Dur's terms, but he would keep a close eye on them.

"I agree that this is the best compromise, but it will be difficult explaining to the ministry and the school governors so I would please ask you to keep me informed." He was relieved when Boa Dur nodded graciously at him. "We will."

"Well, I am glad that we could sort this out and I am sure that your brother is already waiting anxiously to start your school shopping." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes, but was rendered speechless again when Satia closed her eyes as if concentrating and put her head to the right side. "No, he is too busy blushing because of the moving Italian paintings on the ceiling." she giggled eliciting a smile from her master.

As they finally opened the door they saw Harry and Hagrid standing on the opposite side of the door. Harry's head was bent towards the ceiling and Dumbledore could see that Satia had spoken the truth. Did she have one of the rumoured twin bonds? He certainly would have to ask Mrs. Weasley about it. Right after he had worked off his new assembled to-do list of today.

"Satia!" her brother called excitedly when he finally realized that the door had opened. "Are you coming to Hogwarts with me?" He was using his playful big puppy eyes look, which often worked on her when he wanted her help.

"Unfortunately there was no way out of it, but I think Dumbledore has no idea what is coming for him with us two in Hogwarts." she tried to imitate the voice of a gangster while wiggling with her eyebrows but did not succeed and just laughed with her brother.

When they stopped laughing holding their stomachs Harry saw that Hagrid had entered the room they had come out of and slipped a brown wrapped parcel into Dumbledore's hands with a serious face.

Then he turned around clapped his hands together and happily said: "Right, yer two! Who wants go shopping in Diagon Alley!"


	7. Chapter 7-Hogwarts shopping

On the way back outside to Diagon Alley Harry was telling Satia what he had seen in the vault and that they did now have money, but that they could never tell the Dursleys. "Hagrid said that the golden coins are Galleons and the silver ones are Sickles and he also said that there are seventeen sickles to one galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a 't ask me why" But Satia only listened with half an ear again. She had to go to Hogwarts, a Jedi Knight of the Council was already on its way to determine how far she was behind and how many Jedi were going to be diploid to this planet. But who? She had never seen any other Jedi beside her master, but the data kits had to have brought by someone. She would therefore be tested in the last remaining month and she had to admit that she was scared. What if they would find her disappointing or not worthy to become a Jedi? _You worry too much, Satia. Everything will be fine. You'll see._ _Live in the here and now_. Her master told her. When they finally reached the blinding sunlight again and they had to blink and Harry could not contain his excitement to go shopping very well. This was the first time that they had money and they could by something for themselves. He was turning around looking where they should start getting the things for school. Looking behind her Satia realized that the friendly Giant was not well and he seemed to sway. "Are you alright, Hagrid?" she enquired as she was certain that they would not be able to get him up from the ground in case he would black out. "Yeah, I hate the Gringott's carts. Listen, yer two, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Couldron?" he asked the two children who were shaking their heads at his answer, fully disregarding the other grown-up next to him.

"Might as well get yer uniforms." he nodded towars Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

Boa-Dur, taking over from Hagrid ushered the two children into the shop. Contacting the council had to wait, but he suspected that the Grandmaster Yoda already knew the outcome. He was the Jedi with the highest Midi-Chlorean count in the Order, with Satia's exception of course.

Satia was feeling slightly nervous as she would get her very own clothes for the first time and not clothes from second hand shops. As she had been a girl using Dudley's old things had only worked until the beginning of primary school, then her aunt had not dared sending her to school in Dudley's old clothes because it could have reflected badly on her in front of the other parents. The clothes from the second hand shops had sometimes been in good shape, others had looked as if they had come from a dump. The other children had repeatedly teased her in school because of her tacky clothes and she had tried to defend herself countless times against them and had to hold back her temper. A few times she had run straight to Master Boa-Dur's flat crying. This time her brother and she had money and they could buy decent clothes. But would they fit them? Would people see that it was the first time that they wore good clothes?

"Hogwarts, dears?" Madam Malkin a smiling witch completely in mauve asked them. "Got the lot here. Another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Satia's interest was peaked. Another student was here. Did he know the magical world or was he just beginning to explore, like them?

When they reached the back of the shop they spotted a pale blonde boy, with pointed face standing on a footstool while another witch was working on his long robes. Looking at him he strongly reminded her of the pale man with the long blond hair she had seen in Gringotts. He even had the same unusual blonde hair.

"Hallo" the boy said, seemingly excited at the company. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Harry answered while Satia only did the same non-verbally. But before she could ask him something, the boy went on.

"My father's next door buying me books and mother is up the street looking at wands." said the boy." His previously excited voice had changed into a bored, drawling tone. "Then I am going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Satia's eyes became wide. Were all children from wizarding families like him? _Please don't!_ He sounded so much like a spoilt brat which wanted to have everything. She also mentally questioned his parents parenting if he was able to bully them into getting them what he wanted. But thinking again why this behaviour was so familiar to her she was reminded of Dudley. Looking at her brother standing on the stool next to the other boy she could see that he was thinking along the same lines.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense that first years are not allowed to have brooms." she challenged the pale boy, staring directly at him with a smirk and the pale boy looked astonished that there was actually someone contradicting him. That had never happened before! She could see her brother mentally groaning as he shook his head and mouthed as if to say:"No! Don't do it!"

"What?! Of course it makes no sense!" he exclaimed bewildered. Satia just smirked at him and answered looking bored at her fingernails:"Mh. Maybe to you. I assume that you are from the wizarding world and have therefore prior knowledge about it, but in the first year there will probably also be children coming from a... Muggle ( _That's what Hagrid had called the non-magical folk,right?)_ background. So to be fair to those it's forbidden. It makes perfect sense."

"It's unfair! Those should not be allowed to Hogwarts. They have not been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter. I think that they should keep it in the old wizarding families. Don't you?"

"No. I think letting in new ideas is a good idea for much needed change. Magic has its merits I give you that, but from what I can see the magical world is far behind the muggle world in terms of inventions."

"Father said that Muggles are stupid, dirty and beneath us!" the pale blonde boy stomped angrily and Satia could see that her brother was very uncomfortable around him. "Well, then your father is seriously narrow minded." Satia stated calmly to the pale boy who had finally gotten some colour in his pale cheeks through his anger.

"If you think that muggles are so brilliant, then name at least one thing that they are are better in." he spat, but as he saw that Satia smiled confidently he added quickly:"No, hold on, name three!"

"Fine. First of all, they have electricity to power their homes. This means that they have constant good light, without the annoying flickering light wizards use; second their means of communication is much faster and more effective through their technology. As an example: Muggles are able to send large letters from one continent to the other within mere seconds, while your outdated communication is based on owls." Satia shook her head to indicate her that she believed this stupid. "I mean, owls are night-active animals. What you are doing to them is cruel. Third, they use computers and paper to write notes, whereas you are using parchment! This is medieval! Do you know what parchment is actually made of?"

The pale boy, whose eyes seemed to come out of his sockets shook his head. He did not know and the girl was slightly scary. The way she was staring at him made him uneasy. Her gaze was penetrating and really scary but she went on explaining:"It is made of hide. Depending on the quality it is made of goats, pigs and sheeps. But the most expensive one is made from lambs. Imagine, a small innocent lamb, just born into the world, trying to find out everything about it with its big blue eyes and then is killed and skinned for parchment,when there are already better materials for writing."

Boa-Dur held himself in the shadow and followed the conversation with interest. His youngling was a sight to behold and he could not agree more on the use of parchment. He could feel that the idea of slaughtering any kind of animal was terrible for her. He could feel that while Harry was used to Satia's inquisitive questions the pale boy was not unaffected by her colourful description, especially when he seemed to picture the small innocent lamb in his mind.

"But one of the highlights of muggle history was the Moon Landing, which was the first manned mission to the moon in 1969. Imagine. Muggles actually have developed the equipment to leave our planet, travel to the moon and back. No wizard would have been able to do this. Enough things?" Satia smugly asked. He could not believe it. She had to have made it up! Or did she? When he thought about it he realized that he did not know a lot about muggles, only what his father had told him. And his father would certainly not lie to him. So she had to lie. His father was always right!

"Does any of you play Quidditch?" the boy changed the subject while her brother's seamstress indicated to Harry that she was finished with him and that it was now Satia's turn. Her brother happily jumped off the stool and turned grinning towards Boa-Dur, while Satia stepped on it.

"No." he answered wondering what Quidditch was while the blonde boy was back in his element boasting. "I do. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house."

Satia could resist and jabbed at the boy. "Well, you know, parents tend to believe that their own children are the best and brightest even though they are clearly not. Or they tend to say that in order to not hurt their feelings. But don't worry. Your father might be right about our skills." Harry was grinning at Satia like a Cheshire Cat, while the pale blonde eye gapped with his mouth open like a carp. He had never heard that before. Of course he was good at his broom! His parents had always encouraged him, but what if she was right and he was not so good at all. He had to ask his parents.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?" he asked the two mysterious children who just shook their head. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin. All my family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm" Harry answered and Satia could see that he would have liked to say something more interesting, but she got another idea. She did not know anything about the houses as Hagrid had failed to do so, but maybe she could bring the albino, as she now had dubbed him, to talk about them.

"I don't know. The other houses are not so bad either." she seemingly mused and was promptly rewarded. After feeling the short confusion in her brother she realized that he had figured out exactly what she was doing. Her master's constant amusement through their force bond was also elating her spirits. She could get used to this feeling.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw is not bad I suppose, but my father would kill me, or worse disinherit me if I'd be in Gryffindor. House rivalry with Slytherin, I suppose " he said. Through the Force Satia could feel the approaching of Hagrid and she was somewhat happy to see the gentle giant again and to finally get out of this shop where she had to stand so long for her robes to be fitted. Why it took double time with the pale boy was beyond her.

"Look at that man!" the sneering boy exlcaimed nodding towards the front window where Hagrid was standing, grinning at Harry and Satia and holding up two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in. Although Satia suspected that with magic this should not be a problem any longer.

"That's Hagrid." Harry said and Satia could feel that he was pleased that he finally could say something the other boy did not know. "He is the gamekeeper of Hogwarts."

"Ah, Yes. I heard that he is some sort of savage, lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic and ends up setting fire to his bed." the blond boy sneered, but Harry answered with clear, cold distaste. "I think he is brilliant." And Satia smiled at her brother, because she could feel through the Force that Hagrid was a gentle soul, sometimes a bit clumsy, but she knew that she had been unfair to him before, but she swore to make amends and to try to get to know the giant a bit better. This albino had no right to badmouth Hagrid!

"Why is he with you two? Where are your parents?" he enquired sneering. If _his face freezes like that it is not going to be pretty._ Satia thought and heard her master snorting silently.

"They're dead." Satia aswered feeling her brother's unease at the question and personally she wanted to get away from this prejudiced boy as soon as possible.

"Oh, sorry." he said without sounding like that at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

Satia started to laugh in his face:"You are unbelieveable! Now you're asking us? After all the prejudiced things you have sprouted before? For your information. Yes, both our parents were magical folk and you should make sure next time who you are talking to before you start parroting the stupid things your parents are telling you.

The blonde boy jumped heavily, as Boa-Dur stepped out of the shadow he had stayed in, leaning casually against the wall as he felt that Madam Malkins was just about to finish with his youngling. "Done, my dear." she said.

"Hey. Before I forget. What's your surname?" the pale boy answered his curiosity peaked at the two unusual children and also because his father would certainly question him during dinner today.

Harry opened his mouth to answer but closed it as his sister's wicked grin. Oh! No! She was up to something. He Satia turned around again to face the boy and said smirking:"Oh!" she paused for dramatic effect: "Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." With that they walked out of Madam Malkin's shop towards a waiting Hagrid with shaking shoulders. Outside Harry gave her high five and they laughed some more. Boa-Dur thought that he had to make sure with the coming Jedi, that she did not have much spare time or she would create some serious havoc with pranks. Well, he should better not tell her about those he had created with Qui-Gon as younglings. These pranks had naturally not always worked the way they were supposed to work. Never, ever would he forget Windu's face, who had been a senior padawan at that time, when he had realized that he had to walk around and go to missions with his master with a purple face for at least a month because their prank had caught the wrong person. Ironically his lightsabre was purple too. Chuckling to himself at his memory he was silently following the children and Hagrid , who was explaining them about Quidditch, which was apparently a sport played on brooms, and Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Griffindor were the four houses of Hogwarts. His youngling's brother believed that he would be in Hufflepuff, at which the Giant also informed them that the dark wizard who had tried to kill his youngling and her brother had been in Slytherin, which was apparently a house preferring the dark arts. While Harry was walking with Hagrid, Satia kept walking beside him never leaving her brother out of her eyes.

They walked in a book shop called Flourish and Blotts where shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather, books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk, books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing at them at all. While Hagrid had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch your friends and befuddle your enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian, Satia argued with the owner of the bookshop that she required also the books of the upper years for herself. But only through the Force suggestion of her Master did the old man relent. He could not really understand why a student wanted more books than she would need to learn in her first year. But in the back of Satia's mind was also the Order, which would probably love to have her textbooks later on: Especially their Chief librarian Jocasta Nu and it could not hurt to read up things beforehand. The shop owner let her buy books until OWL Level, whatever that was. As they saw the sheer amount of books to be carried the bookseller suggested buying one of his bags with extended charms on it, which could transport a lot more books, which she finally did. Hearing that her brother was looking for a curse for their cousin she could not help to agree that a prank was in order, but her master would never let her buy that book because it was not the Jedi way.

Harry also wanted to buy a golden cauldron, but Satia thought it was a bit much and probably hard to clean, but their scales for weighing potion ingredients was of better quality than required. Focusing on the Force again she became aware that she somehow had adjusted to magic around her in this short time. It felt as if it was part of the Force, but a very different part of the Force and as she adjusted to it it did not confuse her senses that much. It helped too that she took everything in, but did not hold it and let the impressions back into the Force, just as her master had told her earlier in the day. In the Apothecary she received unfortunately a nasty shock again as it there was a horrible smell of rotting eggs, rotten cabbages, rotten meat, knocking into her nostrils, almost making her faint as she went inside. The entire apothecary consisted of countless barrels consisting of slimy stuff, eyes of different sizes staring at her, jabs of herbs, fried roots, bright powders lined on the walls, bundles of feathers, strings of fans and snarled claws hanging from the ceiling. The air inside was stifling and also the Force felt strained with magic in this crammed small space. Satia just wanted to flee outside again and was all too happy to let Hagrid get their ingredients while she waited outside with her Master who was worried about something. His youngling was very Force sensitive and it had seemed that they had adjusted just fine in this alley but even he had been uncomfortable in the Apothecary for some reason.

When her brother came outside again, Hagrid checked their list once more and murmured:"Just yer wands left an' I still haven't got yeh two a birthday present." Harry went red because he had ever gotten a birthday present and as far as he knew neither had his sister. But Satia knew that the only important birthday in her life would be her thirteenth as she would have to compete in the trials to become a padawan before that date and commit herself to be her master's padawan and to the rules of the Jedi Order. It was little doubt that he would choose her as her padawan. He had said so several times already. But she had to be worthy. According to Boa-Dur thirteenth birthday was usually spent in deep meditation and contemplation of the future.

"I now, I don' have to. Tell yeh what. Why don't yer go to Olivander's and I'll get yer both a small present." Satia tried to argue:"Hagrid, really you don't need to. We are perfectly fine." She knew that she would feel guilty for getting a present and her brother too.

But her master only nodded at the giant and went with them to towards a narrow, shabby looking shop. Peeling gold letters on black background over the door read Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. Satia could spot a single wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. It seemed that this shop did not need any advertising. As the small group carefully stepped inside a tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depth of the dusty shop. It was earily quiet and Satia carefully looked around as she could feel a prickling sensation running down her back. Left and right and behind a counter were hundreds of narrow stapled boxes. Satia carefully closed her eyes and exhaled several times. The tense air in this shop was stifling and she tried to see through the Force. Each of the long boxes seemed to have something inside which left its very own signature in the Force. It looked like a kaleidoscope of very different colours in the Force. Some of the wands inside the boxes were pulsating, others were completely still. And from behind was one very old and very light Force signature coming towards them.

"Good afternoon," said a soft, raspy voice which made her brother jump. An old man with wide, pale green eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop was standing before them.

"Hallo." her brother replied awkwardly and Satia just nodded her head in greeting. "Ah. Yes. The Potters. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. You two look remarkably like your parents. It seems only yesterday when they came to get their first wands. Your mother's was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father on the other hand favoured a mahogany wand, eleven inches, phable for a little more power and excellent for transfiguration.

Mr. Ollivander came so close to her brother that they were almost touching noses and Satia did not like it one bit. Although there was no warning in the Force he seemed to be entranced by her brother's scar as he traced it with his long, pale fingers. "So, this is where… I am sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and a half inches, yew, very powerful wand." he sadly shook his head.

"Well, what is your wand arm, young man?" the old wizard asked and Harry held out his right arm looking slightly confused. "I am right-handed". The old man pulled out a long measurement tape out of its pocket and it began to measure Harry from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow and several more things and to Satia's astonishment even the space between his nostrils. Mr. Olivander was already bubbling about the different woods and cores used in his wands. Apparently unicorns, dragons and phoenixes did exist not only in mythology. The old man was already going through his shelves and pulled out different boxes. To Satia's astonishment he just took boxes which contained pulsating wands. Was this how he figured out which wand belonged to someone who would come at this specific year? Then why did he need the measuring tape? Was it just for distraction or did it serve a purpose? When he came back to her brother with a pile of boxes the measuring tape crumbled to the floor before it jumped up again towards Satia, who caught it with a flick of her wrist and held it away from her, which was not that easy as the tape was quite persistent in getting out of her grasp. Harry tried several wands with Beechwood and dragon heartstring, marple and phoenix feather, ebony and unicorn hair and several more, but none seemed to fit. But she could feel the joy radiating from the wand maker who seemed to see this as a challenge. "Tricky customer. Not to worry. I wonder… why not, well let's try this unusual combination: holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." As he held it towards her brother she could feel how the pulsating of the wand combined himself with something in her brother and created warmth around his fingers. It seemed that he had found his match. She also felt her brother's force signature becoming slightly stronger. A stream of gold and red sparks flew from its and like firework.

"Very good. Mr. Potter and this is also very curious." he mused putting her brother's wand back in the box mumbling "very curious, very curious."

"Sorry", Harry said, "but what's so curious".

Fixing her brother with his pale stare he answered. "I remember every wand I've ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail is in your wand, gave another feather-just one other. It is very curious that you should be destined for this wand, when its brother gave you that scar. I think we shall expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

Feeling her brother shivering Satia hugged her brother tight to comfort her while the blasted measure tape still tried to viciously flee her grasp.

Now, Ms. Potter, I believe it is time for your wand." the old man turned towards her while she still held the tape in her hand. Fixing the old man with her eyes she asked:"Tell me, Mr. Olivander. Does this blasted tape have a proper function or do you just use it for distraction, because I cannot see any use in measuring us. Especially, as you only go towards the pulsating wands."

The old man chuckled. "You have your mother's intelligence, but you are the first person to figure it out young lady. I admit, the measuring tape is for my amusement, while I have some time to search for the wands, but how do you know that some cores are pulsating?"

"Well, can you please call that blasted tape off, it is annoying and I can obviously feel the pulsating." she answered as the tape finally gave up and fled towards the counter.

"Fascinating." the wand maker murmured as he fixed her with his stare. Satia desperately wanted him to blink, but she could feel something soft pushing against her mind and broke her eye connection with the man, turning around towards her master who stepped beside her. "I'd appreciate it if you would stay out of my youngling's mind." he said calmly, but with a dangerous edge.

The wand maker just looked confused at him and quickly flitted through the shelves and came back with several pulsating boxes.

It turned out that Satia was also a tricky customer as no wand seemed to fit. Several wands even outright rejected her by stinging her in the hand and one wand was so ill tempered that it destroyed a few shelves. Finally after what seemed an eternity he said:"Try this one: Laurel wood, Phoenix feather core, 10 and three quarter inches unyielding flexibility." Satia, already quite annoyed by all the wands rejecting her took it and was suddenly feeling warmth in her hand and she could swear that she heard a bird singing the most beautiful song she had ever heard."

"I must admit your choice of wand is very curious. Ms. Potter. It seems that your generation of the family has a neck for phoenix feathers. You must know that phoenix feathers are capable of a great range of magic, though they may take longer than either unicorn or dragon cores to reveal this. They show the most initiative, sometimes acting of their own accord, a quality that many witches and wizards dislike. Also, you must know that Phoenix feather wands are the pickiest when it comes to potential owners, for the creature from which they are taken is one of the most independent and detached in the world. These wands are the hardest to tame and personalise and their allegiance is usually hard won. It seems that we can also expect many great things from you Ms. Potter."

Turning towards Boa-Dur he said:"I humbly apologize for touching the Potter's mind, but I needed to get an idea of their magical signature in order to find the proper wands. I never go deeper into the most secret place of the mind."

Boa-Dur just nodded at him when suddenly Hagrid called the children from outside the shop holding up a white owl and a red and white cat with blue eyes.

* * *

At the same day in the evening:

 _Scenes of utmost jealousy in the Leaky Cauldron_

 _Harry Potter, the dashing young boy-who-lived has finally returned to the magical world after living apart from it for several long years. Being eleven years old on this very day our young Mr. Potter, heir to the esteemed and ancient house of Potter will start at Hogwarts at the beginning of this term. From our valued sources we have found out that he was spotted purchasing his school items in Diagon Alley with his ungrateful, heavily jealous sister Satiria and Rubeus Hagrid, the giant and heavily dangerous gamekeeper of Hogwarts. One would wonder if the headmaster has none better to spare for aiding our most precious saviour for making the important purchases._

 _But before he was able to start his purchases we were informed about a very heavy dispute in the Leaky Cauldron which was started by none other than his jealous sister. Entering the Leaky Cauldron several regulars jumped up to happily welcome our saviour back into our world. Mr. Potter, ever the young gentleman humbly shook every hand. "He remembered me!" Diggorius Diggle told our reporter with tears of joy. The joyous bliss of welcoming our boy-who-lived back however was soon destroyed by none other than his own very envious sister. Being annoyed with her brother getting all the well-earned attention she unleashed a dangerous amount of accidental magic which injured some of the regulars so badly that they had to be sent to St. Mungos for immediate treatment and according to Jack Wally, a well known waiter in the pub, she even denied the official statement which reported her brother being the-boy-who-lived and tried to name herself the saviour. We are abundantly sorry for Mr. Potter to have such a vile and jealous sister, who loves basking in the spotlight and we wish him all the best for the future. The only thing which has become clear by this display was that Harry Potter must be magically strong if his sister's outburst is any indication as after all he was the one who vanquished You-know-who._

 _Which house will he be sorted in? (For his sake this reporter feels that his sister should be in a very different one or kept apart from him entirely). We will keep you informed._

 _Rita Skeeter._

Lucius Malfoy sitting comfortably in his black leather armoire next to the crackling warm fire carefully folded the evening prophet back together. On the black leather couch his son was snoozing with open mouth and a bit of drooling on the side of his mouth with one of his new books on his lap. It had certainly been an exhausting day for him. When he had come home today he had suddenly asked them one question after another. Questions which had quite shocked him to his pure-blooded core. Not that he would ever show that. His son had asked them if he was really good at flying or if they just told him so, because he was their son. It had taken some time to reassure him that he really was a very talented flyer. Then he had become curious about muggles and had asked if it was true that they had ways of communicating within seconds? How had they supposedly sent humans to the moon? That was impossible. When they had enquired over dinner about all those questions he had told them about two mysterious children he had met at Madam Malkin's. While the boy had seemed calm his sister was apparently quite challenging according to Draco. They must have confused his son to such extend that he had forgotten all about his intention of getting a new racing broom which he had talked about for days. And he had also talked about that tall, tattooed, man who had stepped out of the shadow just before the girl's robes were finished. Draco swore that this mysterious man had horns hidden under his hat. It seemed that he had been right about the little Potter brats. In his circles it was common believe that the dark lord had been vanquished through a much darker and more powerful dark lord and everything seemed to point at young Harry Potter. He had reminded Draco to befriend him and his sister as he could be a great asset, even though he was just a half-blood. Glancing at the photo of the Leaky Cauldron again he could repeatedly watch how all people surrounding the male Potter where literally catapulted backwards through the air and even the savage giant was knocked back, which was quite impressive to watch. So much raw power! Focusing on the girl, which he had also seen in Gringotts he saw that she was using her hands pushing the people away from her brother. This meant that she was able to consciously do wandless magic at her age.

He also remembered that years ago he had been more than shocked at finding out about the Potters having a daughter. Never had the Potters have a female offspring before and he had cursed his blasted ancestors at that day for making this particular deal, when they still had had close relations with the Peverells. The Peverell/Potter line had always been strong and had been known for highly intelligent wizards. So perhaps not everything was lost. But she was a half-blood! But obviously a powerful one. He did not really know what to do with this problem, but he hoped that time would tell.


	8. Chapter 8-The Hogwarts Express

It was two weeks after their adventurous trip to Diagon Alley and the time back with the Dursley's was not fun at all. The family was radiating so many different emotions that Satia preferred to go to her Master for further practice which he had stepped up quite a bit. He forced her for a morning and evening run every day which included more agility training and also more challenging katas routines. She could feel some unease rolling off her master's emotions, but she could not understand why. Did he think that he had not trained her well enough? She thought that he could not have done better under these circumstances. He also had her compete against a hovering training droid which at a much faster pace. Was it just her imagination or did their bolts sting more? Each day she was now dragging her brother out of bed early to start their morning runs as she did not want to do them without him. She thought that he also might need the practice as they did not know what they were getting themselves into at Hogwarts, but he was grumbling a lot and absolutely refused to accompany her on her evening runs. When she came home late in the evenings from her master's flat she even challenged her brother about the progress of their learning. When they had come home from Diagon Alley Satia had immediately opened the first book and with her special mental technique Boa-Dur had introduced her to in Primary school, she had been able to store the information in her mind. Her brother had asked her why she started learning before they even were at Hogwarts and she had told him that she did not want to embarrass herself and that she probably would not have much time studying and that he should start too.

"But we will start learning everything from scratch when we get there." Harry had insisted.

"Yes, but we have the books now, so get on with it." Satia had argued with her specific "Do-as-I-say-look". He had reluctantly started to read and after he had realized how fast his sister was reading he wanted to keep up and he had to admit it was quite interesting. He knew that she had always been very fast at reading and memorizing and due to his sister's explanation he never had any problems in school either, but this time he would make sure to be at the same level as her and even if it meant that he would not have more holidays. And at least they had something to do. The Dursleys were ignoring them as if they did not exist and avoiding them at all costs which meant that they have not given them any chores to do so he had a lot of time at his hands. It was also fun to sit on their beds at opposite sides of the room and quiz each other and each time he gave a wrong answer he had to dodge a flying pen or another missile or if he was not careful his very own pillow from beside him. How his sister did this was beyond him, but it was fun. The only thing he really hated was the early morning runs. As they were currently studying until late at night he always had difficulties standing up so early in the mornings. Satia for some reason had no problems with it and loved dragging him out of bed: Violently if necessary. Once he had ignored his sister, turned around and had tried to get more sleep. But unfortunately he had underestimated his sister's persistence: A mistake which he would never repeat again. With the first rays of the sun entering their room she had suddenly loudly screamed"Sandwich!" and before he had been able to form a coherent thought about what she could have meant by that she had ran towards his bed and jumped on it with all her might while crashing him into his bed, knocking the air out of his lungs and shaking him to finally get up! She sandwiched him between her and his bed! But god, his sister was heavy and she had been crashing him into the mattress!

"Wakey, Wakey, little brother!" She sang jumping up and down like a small child until he finally fell out of bed. Suffice to say that he was not able to get any more sleep as she was giggling herself ragged at his misfortune. How she could be so happy, so early in the morning was beyond him and her blasted cat was just the same and often helped her waking him up. Enjoying the silence in his room with opened window to catch a soft evening breeze his white owl which he had named Hedwig was swooping in and out of the room to bring back dead mice for herself and Satia's cat which she had named Lauser. Hedwig was a name which he had found in the book A history of Magic and meant "female warrior" or "battle". When he had asked Satia why she had chosen such an unconventional name for her cat which was in reality a tomcat she had told him that she had heard once that the term "Lauser" was a term referencing a cheeky boy in the Austrian variety of German. As the small tomcat was pranking them quite often, especially in the morning because it wanted to play and Hedwig had made it quite clear that she would not do that, he thought that that name was quite fitting.

But where was she? It was way past midnight and she had still not come home?

* * *

In the meantime Satia was cursing her evaluation by the little green elder Jedi who she had just met hours ago. When she had woken up in the morning she had felt that a new Force user had arrived in town. A very powerful one. She had excitedly completed her morning run and sped to her master's flat in almost no time. When she had excitedly burst through the door she heard a very friendly, old chuckle. Looking for the source of it she had seen a little green creature with huge ears and some white strands of what could be considered hair.

"Excited you are, mh, young one." he said looking kindly at her and went around her using his walking stick, but she could not help but feel that he was already assessing her. Remembering the code of conduct her Master had instructed her days before she faced the strong Force user and bowed her upper body to show her respect. This was a member of the esteemed Jedi Council after all and remembering the fond discription of her zabrak Master then this was even the order's Grandmaster Yoda! He had then proceeded to give her several tests she had to answer in front of dozens of holograms of other council members. These tests about knowledge were those the other initiates had to pass in the temple during their education. But they had the advantage of holobooks while Satia had to learn with specially designed data kits on each of the Jedi Masters had asked quite personal questions about her relationship with her master, her brother and her family. That her master in the background had barely contained his anxiety throughout the entire interrogation had not been helping much. She had answered most of the exam questions correctly, she hoped. After the interrogation the council had gone into recession to discuss her results. Unfortunately they had not yet told them anything yet, but they preferred to test her physical abilities before giving their final conclusion. This was what she had been doing until now. She had been carrying the Grandmaster of the Jedi on her back and while running full speed for over an hour until they had reached the outskirts of Surrey and he had her doing agility training by running and jumping over stones, bushes, fences, tree trunks and at one point she had been asked to do a handstand. As she had not really been used to do this she had needed several attempts to not fall over with her feet and land on her back. For this the old man had poked her with his stick once and said gruffly:"The Force you must use."

Concentrating on the Force she let all her anxiety flow into the Force and cleared her head, just as Boa-Dur had taught her to. With one final try she swiftly put her hands on the ground and her legs into the air and somehow knew how to gain momentum and how to stop her feet in midair. She was aware of the blinding light and powerful Force signature next to her. The force signature felt old, yet wise as if it had seen many generations of Jedi grow and many fascinating things.

"Good. Now. Your concentration keep and stand on one hand only." she heard the old master order her. _How should I do that?!_ But how should she do that? She would fall. Keeping her concentration in the Force her left hand was already shaking due to the overstraining of her muscles and the blood rushing to her head. She tried to keep her feet balanced in the air and put her right hand in the air but was unable to do so. She kept trying putting her hand to the side but each time she put her hand back in place or she would have fallen over. Finally she put all caution into the wind and put her right hand to the side and stood there for a heartbeat but her left hand finally gave out and she fell on her back again. The Grandmaster did not say anything but indicated her to follow him. As dusk had fallen and the night had begun he suddenly tossed her a training sabre (where he had hidden that she had no idea) and tested her fighting abilities until she was completely exhausted and sweating. He may look old and frail with his walking stick, but boy he could move fast! Satia did not want to complain to not appear weak, but she knew that she would not be able to lift a finger soon.

"Enough, that is, young one." the Grandmaster finally said. "Strong you are. Well prepared in your circumstances your Master has, but much to learn you still have." he stressed.

"So I didn't fail?!" Satia blurted out feeling elated and had the green Jedi chuckling again. "You did not, but more training you require."

Carrying the Grandmaster again on her back they made their way back to Master Boa-Dur's flat and Satia realized that Yoda, was having a great sense of humour with all the remarks and comments he made about everything she was saying. But he enquired about her brother again. He also asked her about what she had learned so far about the school she was forced to go and was surprised to hear that, according to Hogwarts- A History no electronics were working there which could cause problems as he had planned to let the diploid Jedi bring several protocol droids to scan the books in the Library for further investigation. When they finally arrived back in the flat at three in the morning, they found her master snoring in meditational seating. _He must have relaxed his mind too much_ , Satia chuckled to herself. It seemed that the chuckling was incfectous and Yoda, jumping off her back ordered her to go straight home and straight to bed and he would tell her all the final results in the morning. Although she was curious about them now she wanted to prove that she could show patience and she really was dog tired. She preferred to fall asleep on her Master's couch, but Harry would probably be quite worried if she did not come home. She just hoped that she was still able to make it to her bed and not to fall asleep on her way home.

* * *

Master Yoda regarded the sleeping Master pensively Satia was the zabrak's youngling he was training and he knew how exciting this could be, but also how much doubt a master could have. Furthermore he had not trained her in the temple, but here on this planet. Her strong connection with her brother was something that bothered him deeply. On the one hand Satia was more attuned to the Force than most Jedi due to her exceptionally high midi-chlorian count, but on the other hand she was very much attached to her brother and this could become problematic. What if she had to choose between her brother and the Jedi? Would she leave her brother to fend for himself? He doubted it. The longer she stayed here, the stronger their bond would become and with the countless unresolved issues of the "magical" people there was a strong chance that she could be tempted by the dark side. Also her Force bond with her master was something very unusual. Not many Master-Apprentice-Duos were able to communicate verbally through the Force. Normally it was just feelings being shared. What was even more astonishing was the fact that he could not only feel her Force sensitivity, but her body seemed to store some Force energy, just as Boa-Dur had reported.

He needed Boa-Dur awake when contacting his fellow members, but how should he do that. He carefully pulled a blade of grass from the inside of his long sleeves and carefully levitated it towards the sleeping Jedi's ear and tickled the outer ear causing the sleeping Jedi to unconsciously trying to grab it, but each time he tried to grab it the Grand Master levitated it just above his reach and back down again. Finally the sleeping Jedi grunted and awoke to a snickering green Jedi who flapped his ears happily. It seemed that he was still able to prank others, even though he normally never did so.

"Forgive me Master Yoda. I must have dozed off for a second." he said stifling a yawn and not seeing the still flying blade of grass.

Yoda just chortled and activated the transmitter to the Jedi Council who answered after a few long seconds.

"Master Yoda. Did you come to a conclusion about our young initiate?" Mr. Plo Koon asked curiously with his deep voice. "Which Jedi Masters should be diploid to study what the inhabitants call magic?"

"Strong in the Force, the youngling is but her relationship with her brother dangerous it can become. Strong their bond is and her protectiveness towards him. The will of the Force it was that Master Boa-Dur has found her. Dreadful what could have happened to her without his influence. Her guardians resentful they are."

"But her mental capacity was quite astonishing." Master Yaddle being of the same species of the Grand Master added. "She has a good grasp of the pillar of knowledge. With access to holobooks she could advance further than most."

"Agree, I do, her master's eager apprentice she is, but the third pillar more tutelage requires. Much endurance during running she has, but more coordination, strength and combat training is required."

"There is something else bothering you" Jedi Master Even Piel stated.

"Yes." he answered. "Danger in Hogwarts I sense. Tossed into the harbinger of war she and her brother will be." This information did not sit well with Master Boa-Dur. It was the confirmation that the ominous feeling of her going to Hogwarts was not imagined and there was something else that was bothering him.

"Master Boa-Dur. Your concern share with us." Yoda said turning towards the Jedi sitting in the shadow on the couch. Standing up and towards the transmitter he bowed. "The wizard who killed my youngling's parents was called one of the darkest ones to ever have lived, but none of the wizards uses the terms killed, perished or died for him. They call him vanquished as they have never found a body. The term vanquish implies that he has been defeated, but not necessarily killed. Satia remembered parts of what has happened during that night and she said that he was vaporised into thin air, but she could somehow still feel him. This made me think about Master Thame's studies of the Sith. There was a legend about an unnamed Sith Lord who split his soul in half in order to gain immortality. The Jedi had to kill him twice and in the old journal it was also written that he was vaporised. What if this unnamed Sith had learned about this technique on this planet? From this very civilisation?"

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stroked pensively over his chin and nodded. "It is possible. It seems we need several well grounded Jedi Scholars like lore keepers and researchers, instructors, investigators, at least one consular and one healer."

"I believe we can concur that we will need many Jedi and I suggest asking for applications." Plo Koon suggested.

"Should we inform the Republic?" Master Piell enquired but Master Rancisis shook his head. "At the moment this is still order business. We have the chance of studying a similar part of the Force like the Night sisters, but this time we might prevent them from turning to the dark side."

"Yes, but we are required to inform the senate about the funding." Master Piell interjected and realized that Master Boa-Dur started to nervously play with his sleeves.

"Master Boa-Dur?" their focus changed back to the zabrak master. "Forgive me, masters, but I thought that the funding might become a problem and therefore I have opened an account in Gringotts with my younglings help, the bank of the magical society and was able to transfer a high amount from my earnings as a hedge funds manager which was my cover on this planet into one of the vaults. There are several properties in the village next to Hogwarts which could be transformed into a Praxeum."

The Councillors were silently contemplating for a time which indicated that they were communicating without him knowing and finally reached a conclusion.

"Tell, the headmaster, that we will be approximately twenty to twenty five Jedi, which is more than you have initially told him. Ask him if he is willing to house us and if not you are allowed to buy one of the properties to be turned into a Praxeum." Yoda told him but was curious how he would deliver the message and also time was pressing as the departure to the northern school was within two weeks. "We will prepare their departure as soon as possible and we hope that they will be there in about three month."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. It had been extremely difficult and tedious to convince the school governors to let 10 foreign members of an unknown order into the school. But now he had received word from Master Boa-Dur that the number had doubled! At first he had thought that they could vacate the hardly used guest quarters, which were now becoming too small. He could of course use an extension charm, but in order to keep the Potter siblings safe he did not want further unknown variables in his school. Professor Quirrel he could handle, but not the Jedi. He could of course let the house elves prepare the countless old vacant rooms in the dungeons but something was telling him that they were surely persistent. Tomorrow was the big day. The beginning of the new school year and he would finally find out into which houses the children would be sorted into, but no matter what he knew that Satia would have a hard time with the other children due to the unfortunate article of Rita Skeeta. When the little barn owl had brought the evening prophet he had almost choked on his tee. Luckily nobody except the paintings had seen this. The picture showing the confrontation was remarkable and the demonstration of power at such a young age was a bit frightening. When he had questioned Hagrid about the incident he was proud at her that she was protecting her brother liker her parents had done, but unfortunately she had also gotten on the radar of people who could wish her ill will. Lucius Malfoy was particularly inquisitive about her and he swore to keep his promise to James and try keeping her out of the dark family's clutches.

The Wandmaker Mr. Ollivander had also informed him about the wands of the two Potters and their affinity to Phoenix feather cores. He had also mentioned that Satia had been able to figure out his secret how he new which wands to pick, but did not inform him of any details.

* * *

Today the suspense would finally end. Satia was glad that her Master was accompanying them to Hogwarts. Her brother had been so excited to go to Hogwarts that after 5 o'clock in the morning he was unable to go back to sleep. This time he had been the one to wake her up by tossing the cat onto her stomach. Her brother decided that he did not want to change into his robes because they could draw unwanted attention. Master Boa-Dur had ordered a Taxi and was paying for it because Uncle Vernon had told them that he had no time to take them to the train station although she suspected that he simply did not want to lift his bottom. How her Master was able to pay such a ridiculously large sum, was beyond her as Jedi were not allowed to gather material wealth, but she had helped him to open a vault in Gringotts for keeping the Jedi independent from the funding of the Republic for their arrival. He was the first to arrive there and planned to change into his Jedi robes in the train. Harry had checked three times if he had packed everything and if the cages of their animals were safely shut. Master Boa-Dur was leading them towards the hidden platform 9 ¾ as instructed by Dumbledore in the letter in which he had mentioned his displeasure at the doubled amount of Jedi. Harry's heart was hammering with excitement. But how should they find the platform? Following Master Boa-Dur he had the impression that the man knew exactly where to go. As he was leading them towards platforms nine and ten and came to a stand in front of the oldest looking part of the train station. The barrier between the platforms nine and ten. "According to Dumbledore all we have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

"Really?" her brother asked with his eyebrows raised. Satia closed her eyes carefully and reached into the Force. There were many different signatures of people, but when she was picturing the streams of the Force she became aware of a hollow invisible door right inside the barrier. Remembering her problems in Diagon Alley she braced herself for unknown, strange and magical auras within a confined space. While they were probably hindering anyone passing through the entrance she felt the approaching of several beings having a similar core like her brother and her which meant that there was a wizarding family approaching.

"Oh dear. Muggles in front of the entrance." she heard a female voice say. "I don't think that they are Muggles, Molly. They have trunks and an owl." a male adult voice said.

"Hello, you two," she said pointing at her youngest son who looked slightly uncomfortable. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

"Yes." Harry answered grinning happily. "Do we really have to go through the barrier?" he enquired hesitantly and was rewarded with a motherly smile. "Of course dear. It is absolutely safe. Watch how it is done. Don't worry. There is no need to be afraid. Percy, you go first and show how it is done." she ushered her eldest who complied accordingly, chased by the younger twins.

Just as Harry wanted to try Satia's hand shot out and pulled him back towards her ignoring the curious looks by the remaining family standing next to them. "If you think that I will let you walk into that without knowing if it is really safe on the other side, think again."

"Do not worry, dear. It is totally safe." the motherly red haired woman tried reassuring her, but Satia only raised her left eyebrow while scoffing:"Right. As safe as letting an evil lunatic teach Defense against the Dark Arts."

"You are being overprotective again." her master said putting his hand on her shoulder while turning and walking through the barrier to emphasize his point.

That is a sight to behold she could heard her master. Taking a deep breath she nodded at her brother and followed him swiftly while she kept her eyes wide open, contrary to her brother who was still afraid of crashing.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Looking behind her she saw a wrought-iron archway with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it where the barrier had been. Smoke from the engine was rifting over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every colour wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks. Satia was fighting hard again to keep the strange sensations away from her. Although she had mentally tried to build a barrier to fend off the countless Force signatures in this small cramped space she was still feeling magic around her. Pressing through the crowd she heard the whining of a boy about a lost toad, shrieking, shouting and she decided to keep close to her master. She did not like magic much. It felt chaotic. Her master received some curious looks as he was much taller than most and although he had hid his horns again under a hat. He found them an empty compartment near the end of the train, and told her that he would go to change into his robes while they could get comfortable. While Harry had difficulties shoving and heaving his trunk toward the train door Satia just tucked into the force and levitated her trunk and the cages through the door. Her brother tried to lift it up the steps before she help him with his but he was unable to raise one end and he dropped it twice painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier. "Yes, please," Harry panted. "Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" one shouted. With the twins' help, Harry's trunk was at last tucked away in a corner of the compartment. "Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes. "What's that?" said one of the twins suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you? " "He is," said the first twin. "Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry. "Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Yes, he is and if you plan to play parrots like the rest of the magical community then I suggest you move it." Satia suggested coming back from their compartment. "Satia!" Harry called. "I mean, yes, I am." The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

"Coming, Mom."

With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train and Satia was feeling better without the gawking twins while Harry carefully listened to the family's teasing until they informed her that they had met her brother.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train? You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?" "Who is he Fred?"

"Harry Potter!" her brother heard the little girl's voice. "Seems you have your first groupie" she tried to lighten his mood while wiggling her eyebrows but her brother was still uncomfortable as he did not like to be in the centre of the attention.

"Who has a groupie?" her eyes widened as her master reappeared wearing his Jedi robes which showed him wearing white under tunic, a light grey over tunic a soft brown outer robe with a hood and black boots and Satia On his hips he wore a utility belt with his light sabre attached. He looked more at ease.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning but his sister is scary. Bet she'll be in Slytherin with her attitude."

"Poor dear - no wonder he looked so forlorn, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked if he really had to go through the barrier but I do not know what to make of the girl."

"Never mind that, do you think he remembers what You-Know-Who looks like?" one of the twins asked but where interrupted by their mother who suddenly became very stern.

"I forbid you to ask him, Fred. No, don't you dare. As though he needs reminding of that on his first day at school." "All right, keep your hair on."

A whistle sounded signalling the train's immediate departure and Satia stopped listening to the family. Her master who was sitting opposite her next to her brother was looking like a warrior, with the exception of his horns which he had still hidden knowing full well that there were enough superstitious people on the train.

As the train lurched forward and started to move steadily forward the door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked pointing on the seat opposite Harry. "Everyone else is full." When they shook their heads he scooched by Satia and her little kitten sitting on her lap and purring at caressing of Satia's hand, yet it hissed at the boy for some reason.

"Hey, Ron." she heard as the twins had come back giving her and Boa-Dur and odd look. "Listen, we are going to the middle of the train- Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there." The boy Ron however shuddered just as Satia. She really did not like that kind of creatures and it seemed that he didn't either.

"Harry" said one twin, "Satiria" the other before she could correct them "and dear Mr-we-do-not-yet know" said the first one again. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and Georg Weasley and this is our little brother Ron."

"My name is Jedi Master Boa-Dur and I can imagine that Satia is not very happy at your butchering her name." he gently said.

"Ups, Sorry. We thought that your name is Satiria, because it was written in the Daily Prophet that."

"The Daily Prophet?" Satia asked curiously.

"Why was my name in the Daily Prophet?" Satia asked but received no answer. Instead they just dashed off, leaving a disgruntled, Ron back who gulped as he realized that Satia would probably question him now.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Run blurted out. "Thought that it might be one of Fred and George's jokes." he added when he saw Harry nodding but his curiosity was not yet sated as he pointed at her brother's forehead and for whatever reason her brother lifted his bangs to show the lightening scar and Ron just stared. Sensing no danger from the boy Satia relaxed in her seat, while closing her eyes. As far as she knew the travel would take the entire day and she could use it to meditate and clear her mind to prepare for Hogwarts. For some reason she had a foreboding sensation at the thought of starting her year at Hogwarts. Something was not right.

"So that's where You-know-who" Ron started, but Harry told him that he could not remember any of it, except for some green ligh, but unfortunately mentioned, that Satia somehow did but she refused to tell him.

This peaked her master's interest as she had never told him that she was able to recall what has happened. He knew that she had contradicted Hagrid in the hut in the sea, but he had not known that it was not just a feeling that she had. Was she already able to hide things from him willingly or was she just that good in repressing that dreadful memory.

"Does she really or is she making it up?" the Ron asked while Satia fought to keep her concentration as Ron leaned forward conspiratorially and whispered. "They say that your sister is an attention seeker." This is wrong! Her concentration snapped and her eyes shot open. First the twins had called her Satiria and stated that they had read it like that in the wizarding newspaper, now Ron was already looking at her in contempt as if she was bad for her brother and now he even believed that she was an attention seeker.

"What gave you that idea and why should she make it up?" Harry asked confused.

"Well, because you are the boy-who-lived and she is jealous. Rita Skeeter said so." Ron defended himself. "What a load of bantha poo!" Harry exclaimed shocking the Master sitting next to him with his cursing. He had not taught Satia any curses, but perhaps she had them picked up from him or Jocasta Nu had smuggled the terms into her data kits. The Head Librarian had a wicked sense of humour after all.

"Until a few weeks ago we were living with our muggle relatives and did not even know that the magical world existed and who exactly is Rita Skeeter?" Harry defended his sister.

"She is the Daily Prophet's number one reporter and she wrote about what happened in the Leaky Cauldron." Ron answered dutifully and Boa-Dur thought that he had to interject.

"What has happened according to her version of the event?" He calmly asked. "She wrote that everyone welcomed Harry back and she became jealous and released accidental magic forcing everyone away from him and she tried to name herself the girl-who-lived."

"But, that is not true! I was defending him." Satia justified herself to a still unbelieving Ron.

"Ron, it's true. There were so many people around me and I was completely overwhelmed. Had Satia not intervened I do not know what could have happened." Harry informed him.

"Then there is the fact that everyone seems to believe that Harry was the one vanquishing Voldemort but no one was there when it happened. Hagrid said that we were found among the debris of our house." Satia stepped in. "And as Satia mentioned in the Leaky Cauldron, that we were just two little children without any magical knowledge while our mother was a fully prepared witch who protected us. Hagrid has said that she loved old books." Harry told him further and Boa-Dur wondered if the boy was catching up with the fast pace of the two twins. He had never witnessed such a thing as almost finishing each other train of thoughts but had heard about it related to twins. "The most logical conclusion is that our mother saved our lives and I know that this is correct." Satia emphasized and as to why I am not jealous at my brother is because I know the danger his title brings because some of Voldemort's are still out there, hell bent on revenge."

Ron gasped. "You two are using You-know-who's name! Nobody does that." Satia could sense that he was both shocked and impressed.

"Right, I remember." Harry said by clapping his hand to his front. "Hagrid said that people are afraid of his name, but I don't see why. It's only a name after all."

"I agree." Satia said. "But it seems that he knew what he was doing, because I think that his name was an anagram of his real name."

"What?" Ron asked with with raised eyes. He was completely lost with the two Potters.

"I will go to check on the Tarantula." Master Boa-Dur told Satia while walking out of the compartment. "We do not want to get it loose, do we?" He needed to move his legs and Satia seemed to have the situation in control. Harry had also displayed a higher maturity than most of his age.

"No, we don't." Ron shuddered at the thought. "Coming back to the issue at hand. If I am correct and Voldemort is an anagram then the reason why people are afraid of the name is because they associate death with the name as mort is the French equivalent term of death and sounds creepier."

"You do know that by refusing to say his name you are still giving him meaning and power although he is long gone. The magical community will only be able to truly move on from that part of history when they name things properly." Harry said and Satia nodded.

Master Boa-Dur had often stressed the importance of history and she knew where her brother's wise words were coming from. It seemed that she was not the only one being affected by her master. Harry had picked up some essential things too from their history homework at school which had ended in lengthy discussions.

Ron was confused. The two children in the compartment were completely different of what he had expected and they sounded so wise. He had never thought in that direction and his family always refused to talk about the dark days and when he thought about it nobody really wanted to talk about the dark days. Everyone was just happy that they were over.

"Must be nice having that many siblings." Harry changed the subject to avoid the awkward silence.

"Not really. I've got a lot to live up to because I am the sixth to go to Hogwarts. Bill was head boy, Charlie the Quidditch captain. Fred and Georg are pranksters who everyone likes but have really good marks but I get everything used from them. I even got Percy's old rat." He reached inside his jacket und pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep and Satia had to catch Lauser who just wanted to put his claws into the meat of the sleeping rat who kept on sleeping towards the meowing. Satia concentrated and tried to convey to the twitchy cat that she had to leave the rat, which Ron had explained to be named Scabbers, alone. Her master had told her that it was possible to influence animals but the easiest ones where stupid ones and unfortunately her kitten was rather clever. With several pushes through the Force the little kitten calmed down and jumped back into the cage, looking angrily at Satia.

While they were now speeding through green fields full of cows and sheeps they stayed quiet for a time while Satia watched the rat more closely. She had a feeling of familiarity with the rat, but she could not understand why. Sure she had not seen many rats but in the back of her mind was something that she was not quite able to grasp.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door while asking. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" and while Ron politely declined, Harry eagerly jumped up and bought several strange sweets which Satia carefully examined, but did not touch. When Ron explained that the Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans really have all flavours she suspected that they were just incorporating everything they could find into chocolate and she was right in not trying those as Harry tasted some smelling of earwax. And she was also unable to taste the chocolate frogs because they looked and moved like living animals. She could feel that they were animated, but still she was unable to bite off the chocolate frog's head or any other part. But Harry and Ron where enjoying themselves by swapping their food. Satia was wondering what her master was doing as she could feel his amusement through their force bond. Harry went on to the trading cards of chocolate frogs and he was astonished that the pictures where not only moving, but also the characters where appearing and disappearing.

Satia was just about to stand up and look for her master who seemed to be in a very amused mood, when there was a sharp knock on the door and a round-faced boy came in asking if they had seen a toad which they politely declined.

 _Tell him to go looking for the Tarantula and he will find it_ she heard her master's voice through their bond and told him so, but the boy became deadly white and and Satia felt that he was close to panicking. He seemed to love that animal "So you have seen Trevor?" he asked but Satia answered him honestly. "No, I havent't, but I know that you will find him there, but please relax. Nothing is as it seems." she said cryptically while putting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't let Satia scare you, he will turn up eventually." Harry said.

"Don't know why he is so bothered." Ron stated. "If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quickly as I could. Mind you. I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk." but unfortunately Ron wanted to make things more interesting and decided to try a spell Fred and George had taught him.

He was just raising his hand, clearing his throat when the compartment door slid open again and a girl with bushy brown hair, wearing her Hogwarts robes already entered asking again for the toad of the boy, who was apparently called Neville entered.

Ron told her that they had not seen it, but she was more interesting in his wand and sat opposite to him to see it more clearly. But whatever he was saying this did not sound like a spell and the only thing happening was the rude awakening of Scabbers with an electrical spark, but Satia was suddenly feeling something else as she was staring in the eyes of the rat. She could not explain it, but like the cat she had seen weeks ago, this creature did not feel like a normal rat. Like the cat, it felt almost human, but the Force indicated her to be cautious. She tatted and stroked the little rat with her right middle finger above its head which it seemed to enjoy immensely.

The bushy haired girl stated the obvious that this could not be a real spell and she told them eagerly that she had not known about her being a witch and that she had tried several simple ones which had all worked. Then she presented herself as Hermione Granger and asked for their name. She barely listened to Ron but became ecstatic with Harry and what she had read about him and she was pleased to make Satia's acquaintance. This meant that she had obviously not read the dreadful article and Satia decided that Hermione was very much like herself and she looked forward to get to know her better.

She also told them that she wanted to be either a Gryffindor or a Rawenclaw and just as she was about to say something else they could hear a deafening scream "Trevor!" which Satia dryly commented:"Yep, he has found his toad."

Hermione shot out of the compartment and towards the direction she had heard Neville. Ron however commented that he hoped that wherever she would end up he hoped that he would not be in the same house but Satia just teased him with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "No. You'll probably end up married with a few sweet little children and she is the one wearing pants." "Never!" Ron refuted heavily but Satia's teasing went further. "You know what they say. Opposites attract."

"Which house do you want to get in?" Harry asked to save Ron from his obviously bored sister. He knew that if Satia was bored then the pranks and teasing could accelerate.

Probably Gryffindor as everyone of my family is in that house, but I think I'd hang myself if I got into Slytherin, the house of You-know-who." he answered. "Try saying his name." Satia suggested but Ron remained stubborn.

"Did you know that there was a break-in in Gringotts? "he asked and went on explaining further. "Nothing was stolen, because the vault in question was emptied hours ago. But that is not the worst. They have not caught the thieves, which is why it is such big news." he cited "but Dad thinks that it must have been a very dark wizard if he was able to do this. Of course everyone gets scared and things You-know-who could be behind it."

Then Ron changed the topic again and began explaining his favourite sport called Quidditch in great detail and Satia thought that his fascination could be compared to the football fandom in the muggle world and she wondered if they had hooligans too.

After some time the door slid open again, but this time it was neither Neville, nor Hermione or even Boa-Dur. Three boys entered and Satia started to snicker when she saw the pale boy again and she could feel that her brother was also hiding his amusement with a cough.

"Is it true?" he asked. "They're saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So it is you, is it?"

Harry nodded trying to keep a straight face and locked eyes with his sister. "Well, we told you that you would find out soon enough. Didn't we?" she smiled. "Tell me, did you have a talk about your flying abilities with your parents or about the things muggles are far beyond the magical world."

"I did" he said "but you were pulling my leg, so none of it is true. My father said so."

"Well that confirms my suspicion that your father is unable to look beyond his own world. Pity really." she said looking at the two mean looking boys behind him and somehow they did not look like the brightest bulbs.

Following their gazes he introduced them carelessly:"These are Grabbe and Goyle and my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron coughed which suspiciously sounded like a snigger and Malfoy sneered at him.

"You think my name is funny! No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasley's have red hair and more children they can afford." Turning back towards her brother he said:"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort."

Holding his hand out he said:" I can help you there."

But Satia just commented "Wrong thing to say, Malfoy." as her brother did not take the hand. "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." he answered cooly. Draco Malfoy did not go as red as in Madam Malkin's shop, but he definitely got a healthier shade to his cheeks.

"I'd be really carefull if I were you, Potters.", he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid and it rub off on you. Before either Ron or Harry could do anything stupid as they had jumped up, Satia cleared her throat and the albino's gaze was now on her.

"Firstly, you're expecting us to be polite when you walk in with your two minions, straight like a peacock and act as if you are something better. Newsflash. You are not better because you own a lot of Galleons. Second. With an attitude like this you will not get any real friends. Minions, yes, but the feeling of real friendship will be forever disclosed to you." Standing up and advancing towards him in a dangerously slow pace she whispered. "And whenever you'll see real friendship you will yearn for it. So, I suggest that you leave us alone and reflect about that."

Malfoy was slowly opening and closing his mouth like a carp until he finally got new resolve.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some." Goyle reached toward the Chocolate Frogs next to Ron who leapt forward, but before he'd so much as touched Goyle, the dull boy let out a horrible yell. Scabbers the rat was hanging off his finger, sharp little teeth sunk deep into Goyle's knuckle. Crabbe and Malfoy slowly backed away as Goyle swung Scabbers round and round, howling, and when Scabbets finally flew off and hit the window, all three of them disappeared at once. Perhaps they thought there were more rats lurking among the sweets, or perhaps they'd heard footsteps, because a second later, Hermione Granger came in followed by Boa-Dur who looked inquisitive at his youngling while Harry and Ron explained what has happened and Harry told them how he had met them before.

But Boa-Dur was more interested in the nugget of information Ron gave freely about the pale boy's family. They had been followers of the dark side, but the boy had not felt dark. He had heard everything what Satia had said to the albino as she had dubbed him and she had sounded dangerous, but he had felt that she had been calm and had tried to diffuse the situation while helping her brother. The bushy haired girl informed them that they would arrive soon and that they should get ready and that Ron had dirt on his nose. Satia sniggered taking her robes to get changed somewhere else while her master was informing the other students about their impending arrival at Hogwarts. "They are so getting married."

* * *

Half an hour later Satia was standing in her uniform on a dark platform. Master Boa-Dur was standing with them and listening to the currents of the Force. Satia too could feel the soft tingling of the magical currents and felt the approaching of a familiar presence and could hear his familiar voice calling for First Years. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, yer two?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads. "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'years follow me!"

Satia kept a watchful eye on her brother while they were slipping and stumbling and following Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much in anticipation and Boa-Dur reluctantly followed the other children to the carriages which were drawn by skeleton looking creatures which seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. Dumbledore had told him that he was not allowed through this rite of passage into the school, but he was sure that Satia would their mental link open. Just as the narrow path opened they were able to see an impressive castle, with sparkling windows towering on a high mountain on the other side of the deep dark lake. Hagrid ushered them all in small boats which had one lamp each attached at the bow and they soundlessly glided across the lake. Satia could feel the currents around the castle tightening and she could feel that this castle and the nature around it was infested with old magic. The lake was illuminated only by the lights coming from the castle and their boat lamps. As she saw thin layers of mist ascending from the dark water she concentrated further and was able to detect a large forest which indicated dozens of foreign life forces in it and several of these signatures felt dangerous. _Stay in the now, Satia_. Her Master's voice came through the Force. She had been dangerously close to lose herself in the magical currents. The streams in the Force were chaotic, yet beautiful and Satia exercised a breathing technique to brace herself against the thick tightening of the Force around her.

"Heads down!" the friendly giant yelled as the first boats reached the cliff and they dutifully bent their heads down as they were taken through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening on the cliff face the castle was standing on. They were floating through a dark tunnel which seemed to be underground the castle until they reached an underground harbour, where they carefully clambered out and walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door. Then Hagrid raised his gigantic fist while grinning at the happy faces of the children and knocked three times on the ornamented castle door which reminded Satia of Gothic cathedral. The door swung open at once and revealed a tall, black-haired witch in emerald green robes with a stern face who did not look like a person to cross.

Hagrid happily told her who was called Professor McGonagall that he had safely delivered the first years and she pulled the door open to the entrance door which was so big that Satia could have sworn that the entire house of the Dursley's could have fitted in and she heard her brother gasp at this. The warm light emitted from flaming torches in lined along the huge grey stone walls was not reaching the ceiling, which meant that it had to be much higher. They could hear hundreds of voices floating from the right of the entrance hall, but unfortunately the Professor was leading them in the opposite direction in a small cramped room. The chaotic streams of the Force in this building were tightly knotted, yet Satia could feel that the chaos in the Force did have some semblance of order.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered on several students and left the room. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

As soon as she had left the room the panic between her fellow future classmates broke out and Satia just closed her eyes and mentally looked for her master who was just lead towards a huge table by a greasy black haired man with a crooked nose. The heartbeats of the other children were steadily rising due to the sorting which would intervene with their lives. Suddenly she could feel a shift in the force and opened her eyes to see some ghosts flowing into the room scaring some of the children. She became confused. They felt like fading face signatures, as if they had no purpose in this world again, but they were still here.

When Professor McGonagall returned she asked them to form a line and follow her. Satia felt how nervous her brother became and he seemed to believe that it was probably just a big mistake. To calm him a bit she grabbed one of his hands, smiled at him and gave it a reassuring squeeze before letting it go while taking the place behind him.

* * *

Crossing the entry hall again the ornamented doors magically opened and like all the other children Satia gasped at the sight. The hall they were entering was lighted by thousands of floating candles floating above their heads and torches on the walls. There were four long tables laid with glittering golden plates and goblets with the elder students sitting there. At the head of the hall was another long table with teachers and she could also spot her master sitting on the right side, between Hagrid and a dark haired witch in red robes and a pointy hat. They were lead through the two middle tables towards the head table where they came to halt facing the other students and the teachers behind them. Not knowing where to look she followed her brother's gaze and looked up to the ceiling which was dotted with countless stars and looked as if there was no ceiling at all. She really wished that she could follow the stars to the temple. Hermione whispered that it was enchanted.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let it in the house. Maybe they had to try and get a rabbit out of it, Harry thought wildly, that seemed the sort of thing - noticing that everyone in the hall was now staring at the hat, he stared at it, too. Satia suddenly blinked at her brother! She had been able to hear his thoughts! How? She had thought something along those lines, but what had just happened?

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffis are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

The immediate relieve of her fellow first years was palatable. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment calling students which stepped forward and put the head on their heads. _I hope nobody has lice_ she thought looking at her master who spluttered the water he just sipped earning a strange look from the giant.

While the students were alphabetically called Satia suddenly was afraid that she could be placed in a different house than her brother. She did not want to be separated like the Patil twins. Now she was the one starting to panic as her brother was called rendering the hall completely silent. The hat was longer on her brother's hat than on the other students and she crossed her fingers for her brother. But she was not able to hear his thoughts now? Finally, after what seemed an eternity the hat shouted loudly:"Gryffindor!"

The table on the right erupted in deafening cheers and loudly yelling Weasly twins. Then it was her turn as the stern Professor called:"Potter, Satia!" This was it. This was the moment that determined if she would be sharing a house with her brother or not. Taking a deep breath and locking eyes with her Master who smiled at her reassuringly she stepped forward ignoring the whispers in the hall. The old hat was placed on her head and she was not able to see anything else and was startled by an old raspy voice.

"Hmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Just like your brother. There is plenty of courage. Daring. Intelligent, Sharp, A strong mind I have never seen before. Or should I say stubborn? Unbelievable, the things that you have learned from the Jedi! There is talent, yes. Hmm. You are very loyal to your brother, to your master and the Jedi Order. Oh please tell me more about this order operating in the stars. Indulge an old hat." The hat was looking at some mentally stored information about the galaxy, the history of the Order and the values she had learned." Hm. Interesting. Your mother knew something about a planet Naboo, but as far as I know it is not in our system." _She did what? What does this mean?"_ Satia was shocked. "Hmm. Just pointing it out. Back to the task at hand. You value hard work and are dedicated to gain knowledge, but you are quite impatient. You are resourceful and sometimes cunning. But where should I put you? You have qualities of all four houses. "

Meanwhile everyone in the Great Hall could not believe there eyes. There was a definite hatstall. Fifteen Minutes had passed and the Hat had still not decided on a house. What was taking so long. Dumbledore carefully leaned forward expecting an answer soon. Lily's sorting had also taken quite long, but her daughter was now definitely leading the record for stalling the hat.

Finally the hat seemed to come to an conclusion and ending the suspense on empty stomachs and shouted:

* * *

 **As you can probably see, this chapter is much longer than the others. This is what happens when I am bored at work. As I wanted to move things along I thought I would not split this chapter, but the next ones won't be that long, but half its size again. And as I am going on holiday I won't have time to update in the next two weeks.**

 **My most critical reader (which is my dear younger brother) might recognise the cat's name.**

 **Tell me what you think. What house will Satia get into? I know which house it is but I like keeping the suspense until the next chapter.  
**


	9. Chapter 9-First long week

**Sorry for the long wait! Life and university caught up with me! Next week I will hopefully start updating more frequently again.**

* * *

"Put me in Gryffindor!" Satia thought. "Are you sure? You are brave, yet not foolishly brave. With your thirst for knowledge you could do well in Ravenclaw." he taunted.

"Please, put me in Gryffindor! I have to protect my brother!" She urgently tried to convey to that stupid hat while she could feel her rapid heartbeat in her throat.

"Mh. You would be surprised at what your brother is able to achieve. You just need to give him space to breathe. No, I know exactly where to put you now." the old raspy voice chuckled.

"Gryffindor! Put me in Gryffindor!" Satia mentally screamed while her nails dug in the hard wood of the three legged stool she was sitting on.

"No. I think you will do better in: Hm. Alright then: As you wish: GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally shouted and Satia was relieved beyond any doubt that the hat had finally placed her in the same house as her brother, even though the hat had fun at her expense. She felt so much lighter as if an avalanche of sorrow stones was tossed from her heavy heart and she was able to breathe properly again. The thundering applause from the Gryffindor table had her smile happily as she was standing up with wobbly knees, heading towards her brother. _Well done, Satia!_ she heard her Master's voice inside her head while turning towards him and sending him a beaming smile. At the Gryffindor table her brother engulfed her in a tight bear hug.

"What the hell took you so long?" he enquired.

"I was so worried and George and Fred were whispering 'hatstall' the entire time and collected bets. Looking at the growing amount of coins the other Gryffindors where tossing towards her brother she understood that he had bet on her being Gryffindor, but had he been the only one?

"Most of them bet you would end up in Slytherin, Fred and George on Rawenclaw, Lavender and Seamus on Hufflepuff. I was the only one betting on Gryffindor." Harry proudly told her. "Don't I know my sister?"

"Seriously, Satia! What where you doing with the hat? Exchanging naughty bed side stories?" one of the redheaded twins asked with twinkling eyes while further children were finally sorted.

"Keep your head out of the gutter!" Satia exclaimed mockingly horrified.

"I am hard to place." But Satia trailed off as she remembered what the hat had told her. Her mother had known about Naboo, but she did not know to what extend and the bloody hat had not elaborated. She did not know much about the planet or the system except that it had one of the biggest plasma reservoirs in the Republic. She had to find out more. How and what had her mother known about Naboo? Did her aunt know something about that too? She had to investigate and she was sure that her master would be interested too.

Ron followed her soon to the Gryffindor table and was happily congratulated by his brothers. Satia could detect how elated he was to be in the same house, because he had been quite scared before. Blaise Zabini was the last one who was sorted and promptly became a Slytherin. While Professor McGonagall put away the hat and the three legged stool Dumbledore stood up and spoke:"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note that the dark forest is forbidden to all pupils. Second, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors in between classes. Third, this year the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death." A few pupils, including her brother were hesitantly laughing, but Satia sensed, that the warning was an earnest one. The eldest Weasley brother even confirmed her suspicion by answering her brother's question if Dumbledore really meant it like that.

"And finally, this year we will be joined in our prestigious school by several scholars of the Jedi Order who will study certain aspects of our magic which they have not yet been able to take a closer look due to their different approach to it." Turning towards the place Satia's master was sitting he continued. "Jedi-Master Boa-Dur has informed me that his … colleagues will join us in about two month time." This information caused the entire hall to fall into whispering but with a swish with his right bony hand Dumbledore was able to silent them. "Now before we begin our feast I just have three more words for you: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Let the feast begin!" With this he sat down again and the Force shifted as if something was pressed through it and all of a sudden the tables were aching under the amount of food loaded on them: There was roast beef, roast chicken, pork, chops, sausages, vegetables, boiled potatoes, roasted potatoes, fries, Yorkshire Pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and for some reason peppermint humbugs.

The Dursley's had never exactly starved them except for their punishments, but they had never been allowed to eat as much as they wanted. Like everyone else Satia and Harry happily tucked in. She just took a bit of everything to try how it tasted. But it smelled and tasted divine and their hungry stomachs were growling hungrily.

"That does look good." the ghost in the ruff sadly said looking her brother cut up his steak who then asked the ghost if he can't eat. I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years," said the ghost. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've in traduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" Ron suddenly burst out. "My brothers told me about you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would prefer you to call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy." the ghost began stiffly, but sandy-haired Seamus Finnigan interrupted: "Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

Sir Nicholas looked extremely miffed, as if their little chat wasn't going at all the way he wanted and answered promptly slightly irritably. "Like this," by seizing his left ear and pulling at it. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Satia shuddered at the idea like many others. He then proceeded to talk about his competition with the Sytherin house ghost called the bloody baron and told the new Gryffindor students to give their best to win this year's house cup. Satia waited until her brother was putting his goblet to his lips to take a sip, leaned over to him and carefully whispered. "Doesn't Sir Nicholas look like John Cleese from Monty Python?" Harry took a second glance at the ghost in question and snorted into his goblet startling Hermione sitting next to him. When he repeated what his sister had told him Hermione also sniggered. Within a few minutes all muggle-borns and students at with at least one muggle parent were snickering and drawing attention to their table as nobody knew what exactly was going on. Dumbledore was watching the two twins with interest while many muggle-borns were trying to catch their breath again while making jokes he had never heard before. While Mr. Finnigan was repeatedly singing: "Spam, Spam, Spam" to which the muggle-borns started to laugh anew spitting half eaten crumbs through the air, Mrs. Brown was singing something which quite shocked him. Did she know what she was singing? Wasn't she too young to sing about this? But it seemed that the other children knew the song too? He was getting old it seemed. The children from the wizarding families looked quite lost and just as shocked as he had been a few seconds ago and some even blushed heavily at what they were hearing. He had seen where the joke had started and it seemed that Harry's sister was her father's daughter indeed. The Weasley Twins had gotten competition, it seemed. This should be an interesting year for him and probably a hard year for the other professors and also for Mr. Filsh.

After everyone had eaten as much as they could the main course disappeared and was instantaneously replaced by all sorts of cakes, blocks of ice cream, tarts, pies, strawberries and more things. Satia groaned at the sight and regretted stuffing her mouth with the delicious main course as she would not bring anything else past her lips now. Well, she could at least try some strawberries. While eating desert the conversations changed towards family and she had to laugh when Seamus told them that his father had not known that his wife had been a witch and that it had been a "nasty" shock for him. Neville told him that he was living with his grandmother and that they had believed that he had no magic at all until he was eight. She sensed that there was more to his story, but did not want to press it. And there was something else to Neville that seemed familiar, but not like magic or reconnaissance of a person, but something else. Concentrating on Neville it felt almost as if he had… No. It couldn't be? Could it? It felt as if Neville was Force sensitive. Not as strong as her or her master, but definitely strong enough to stand out between the non sensitive ones. Now to think about it. Hermione also had felt familiar in the train, but Satia had not thought about it because she had believed that she had seen Hermione earlier on the platform. What if there were more Force sensitive children like her? The bushy haired girl was asking Percy all sorts of things about the curriculum when all of a sudden pain shot through Satia's head while Harry clapped a hand to his scar. Had she felt her brother's pain as her own? Why? How? Following his gaze she saw that he had looked at Quirrel who was talking to a black haired man with greasy hair and a hooked nose. The way the greasy haired man was looking at them it seemed that he did not like them at all, but it was possible that Quirrel was the source of the pain as he was radiating darkness half-way through the grand hall. Why did nobody sense that Quirrel was a danger! She shot the turbaned man a suspicious look and vowed to never leave her brother alone with him. At Harry's inquisitive question Percy told them that the name of the other professor was Snape and he was teaching potions but that he always was apparently after Quirrel's job because he knew more about it. Satia observed the two teacher's for some time, but the potions professor never looked in their direction again but it seemed that he did not trust the defence against the dark arts teacher because he regarded him with much suspicion.

 _At least one other person does not trust the dark one._ she thought and promptly received her master's reply while locking eyes with him: _Dumbledore has also become more vary of him. But we will keep an eye on him. No, tell me. What have you done to the other children?_ she heard her master's amused voice _._

 _Why do you assume that I have done something, Master?_ Satia grinned sheepishly _._

 _The entire table was almost lying under the table with laughter. You should have seen the faces of the other house tables._

 _How much do you know about popular culture in this country? Master? Do you know Monty Python?_

 _I can't say I do. No. I have been a bit preoccupied lately._ he answered.

 _They are the best comedy group ever and my house ghost has a huge similarity to one of its members. That's what I've pointed out and what has started in repeating their jokes._ Satia explained. _I am only still waiting for the dead parrot sketch._

 _The what? I see. They must sing about quite controversial topics. Dumbledore was really shocked and quite embarrassed and I believe it takes a lot to achieve that._ he thought and received a chuckling response.

 _Have you already been able to coordinate my schedule with the other teachers? I do not want to fall behind on my Jedi training._ Satia quickly changed the subject to avoid explaining the song to her master.

 _Not yet, but I was assured that you will receive your schedule tomorrow in the morning at around 8. But I want you to meet me at the entrance of this hall at least three hours earlier. Be prepared for meditation, physical exercises and combat training. Yoda told me to practice the Force theme of control more. You are good at sensing the Force, but you still have some difficulties in controlling it. After your classes we will expand on the second Pillar. Master Yaddle has hinted that the coming Jedi's will bring some holobooks for you to study._

Satia beamed at him at had to stop herself from clapping in excitement at his mentioning of holobooks. She knew that they contained more information than other books. He was definitely stepping up her training. _Master, do you think that I could get some information about the Naboo System?_

Confused at her sudden interest in the system located in the Mid Rim he further enquired: _I believe so. Why the sudden interest? Has something happened which I am not aware of?_

 _Yes, according to the sorting hat my mother knew about Naboo. But he failed to specify if he meant the system or the planet. He just threw the information at me and refused to tell me more. But why would my mother know about Naboo? Why would anyone here know about Naboo? We are still unable to go further than our own system._

Master Boa-Dur looked pensively. The Jedi Order had discovered this small star system by chance. It was well hidden in the Galaxy behind a much bigger denser system and an asteroid belt, which was difficult to navigate through. Moreover, earth was a relatively small planet and the only inhabited one. It was very unlikely, but not impossible that anyone else knew the way to this system. It could be a perfect hiding place. So how did his youngling's mother know about Naboo? Did she have a connection to the planet? It would make sense. If Petunia knew a more advanced technology before coming here it could also explain her bitterness to some extent. He had to meditate soon. Speaking of Meditation: _Satia. I please ask you to practice your meditation before going to sleep additionally to your morning meditation. Have you found an anchor yet?_

 _I will, Master and I believe I have._ Both Jedis were so absorbed in their conversation that they did not see the curious looks of the headmaster and the greasy haired potion master. Both were quite aware that the two were having a private conversation again but none of them was able to hear it. Unlike the other students Satia was not gorging herself with sweets from the desert. She carefully savoured the taste of some selected, juicy red strawberries. Usually children her age would use the first time away from their parent's supervision to eat sweets until they became sick, but she seemed to be more mature.

Dumbledore stood up again and asked everyone to join in singing the school hymn and gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And really very pupil started in their own tune which sounded dreadfully dissonant, but at least everyone had fun and even those without a singing voice were able to join in.

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

 _Teach us something please,_

 _Whether we be old and bald_

 _Or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our heads could do with filling_

 _With some interesting stuff,_

 _For now they're bare and full of air,_

 _Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

 _So teach us things worth knowing,_

 _Bring back what we've forgot,_

 _just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

 _And learn until our brains all rot._

With the Weasley twins finishing last the prefects lead all the first years over countless stairs towards the upper levels of the castle and warned them of the moving chair cases. Boa-Dur was lead towards the cold lower levels of the castle by the professor called Snape. It seemed that Dumbledore wanted him to be as far away from her as possible. Her movements had become slightly sluggish as she became sleepy while her head was spinning as she tried to remember the way down again, for the next day. Dragging her heavy feet upwards over countless stairways, through hidden doors and panels she was looking for cue pictures, which could have been helpful in the morning, but it was unfruitful as the portraits were all moving through each other's paintings to get a glimpse of the new students. It seemed that she would have to rely on the Force to come back down. They had unfortunately an unpleasant encounter with the Poltergeist called Peeves which Satia had not even felt coming. She was confused. She could not feel anything about that creature; maybe she was already too tired. How should she be able to meditate later? She would probably just fall asleep as soon as she would relax her mind. Their prefect informed the first years that they had to watch out for Peeves, because the only one able to control him was the Bloody Baron.

Finally, at what seemed to be an eternity they reached the end of a very long corridor, with a large painting of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress. The woman reminded her of the main lead of the Vicar of Dibley, a series her aunt loved to watch without her husband's knowing. Satia just hoped that the painting would be displaying equally witty qualities like Geraldine Granger.

The password was curiously Caput Draconis, which Satia made her snicker as she remembered that the Malfoy albino's first name was Draco. The portrait swung aside revealing a whole in the wall where they all scrambled inside and found themselves in a big round room full of squashy armchairs and several tables. Red and Gold where the predominantly used colours used in the room, which seemed quite cosy, warm and welcoming. The eldest Weasley directed the girls through one door towards the dormitories and went with the boys towards the other end of the room and directed them to go upstairs. Satia hesitated a moment to climb the spiral staircase to tell her brother good night, but he had already disappeared towards the other end and she did not want to embarrass him by running after him. When she finally reached the top of the spiral case after she had passed several other entries to round rooms, she gasped as she saw several four- poster beds hung with deep red velvet curtains around one black heating stove, several cupboards next to them and chairs. In the meantime someone must have brought up their trunks and Lauser already purring contently on one of the beds with her trunk in front of it. Satia made herself ready for bed, closed the curtains of her bed and sat cross legged in it, while straightening her back and closing her eyes to begin her evening meditation, but somehow she had been more tired than she had anticipated. As she relaxed her mind she felt Lausa carefully climbing on her cross legged feet as she slowly slipped into oblivion. _So much for meditating._

* * *

In his quarters Boa-Dur unsuccessfully tried to contact the council but his communicator was not working. He had to find out how far the magic field, disturbing all kinds of electronics, stretched and if there were sources to power electronics which were not affected. The old schoolmaster had informed him that he would be able to give the Jedi three rooms for ten people in the castle for now until he found a more suitable solution, but his implications during the conversation had been undoubtedly clear: He wanted him gone from Satia's life because he did not trust him. Boa-Dur understood that Dumbledore wanted the best for her but Dumbledore did not know everything. Considering the fact that the other Jedi probably were also bringing at least one flight simulator with them he had to buy a property in Hogsmeade where electronics would work. Satia was ahead in some parts of her studies, but further behind in the space combat simulations. Even the younglings in the temple should know the basics by know and he had not even started instructing her. Once in a while a Jedi had popped by to check on his output and bring new material for her to learn, but was it enough? He had not instructed her more than the first two forms of combat. The younglings in the temple learned the first one and the advanced ones were put in classes which also taught other styles. But that was in the temple. What would the other Jedi Masters say about his teaching style? Boa-Dur became slightly nervous at the idea. He also did not know which masters would come, but in the back of his mind lingered the sensation of dread. The division of the houses reminded him of the different clans in the temple which were designed to help the younglings grow as a family substitute into the Jedi order. Surely Satia would have been placed in the Bear Clan. _What was that? Did she just fall asleep before meditation?_ When he tried to nudge his youngling through the force he felt that she was indeed sleeping soundly, but he had through that the day had not been that stressful or had it been? He would definitely have a word with her in the morning. He had to get her up to five daily meditations, like in the temple before the arrival of his fellow Jedis. So far he had been content with only one or two and those for practice, but he had to speed up her learning process. Especially Yoda had voiced his displeasure about only one meditation per day. "Meditation, the key to aligning mind and body with the spirit and the will of the Force is." Satias moving Meditation was better than her empty meditation, which was probably due to the lack of five meditations during the day. The council had berated him that he was too lenient to her. Could he have done more? She had been willing to learn and to listen to him, but he had no doubt that Dumbledore would try to put a wedge between him and his youngling now. She was also extremely cautious about Professor Quirrel and overly concerned about her brother. Fear can lead to the dark side and Satia was strong in the Force. He just had to put his faith in her.

Sighing Boa-Dur stood up from his narrow bed again and resumed a basic meditation stance mirroring his youngling a few towers away, closed his eyes and let go of his negative emotions while sinking in the white light behind his eyes…

* * *

This day had not started well at all. Satia had already lost her house 10 points for running into the Head of Sytherin house early in the morning who did not want to believe her that she was looking for her master and he had even hissed at her like a vicious snake, that she should not call Boa-Dur "Master". "Your mother would have never even allowed you to use this word for anyone." he had snapped at her but his feelings about her mother had given her whiplash. _Another puzzle to solve_.

Boa-Dur had "rescued" her and taken her outside for meditation next to the lake not mentioning the greasy haired professor who tried to spy on them unsuccessfully as the two Jedi were sensing him. The Zabrak had then lectured her that she had to meditate at least five times a day and about the importance of meditation, especially for a Jedi. Satia had sensed that he was not pleased that she had missed her meditation and he informed her that he had been lenient with her but that he would speed things up. He had then taken her for a run, challenged her in the first two fighting forms until she was completely drenched in sweat. For Form I he had her repeat the velocity sequence of moves against him while he was parrying them effortlessly. After that he practised Form II with drawing a long line through the wet morning grass to practice her footwork. Several times she tried Sun Djem to finally dislodge her master's lightsaber from his fingers as her stomach was growling heavily, but naturally he knew what she was trying to do. As her stomach began growling more persistently she tried a Shiak stab consisting of a straight ahead piercing stab to break through her master's defences, but he twisted his body and jumped over her head behind her and held his sabre to her neck. _Not fair!_ She had never seen that before. Why did he not realize that she was hungry? He knew that she could not think on an empty stomach and that she lost her temper easier when hungry. Breakfast was now only for half an hour and if she did not hurry she would have to go drenched in sweat to her first classes, which she did not even know about with, a grumbling stomach. But her master seemed to have difficulties letting her out of his sight. While she observed him she could feel his inner turmoil about her being here and about the coming Jedi. He was scared of their judgement! Well, they probably needed to eat something for he would probably see things differently. She knew exactly how to drag him to breakfast and with a dangerous glimmer in her eyes she hoped that he would not see it coming. With one swift move with her right wrist she brought her training sabre back up again and aimed it at his wrist, but her master hastily coming out of his stupor blocked it at the last second but Satia had none of it and changed tactics and the blade, but he blocked it again to her dismay. Nothing went past him.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his high chair in the Great Hall and watching his students, in particularly Harry who was happily sitting with Ronald Weasley. The dark haired boy looked content and happy but his sister was nowhere in sight. Minerva had already distributed the schedules, and Harry had also been given his sister's. Severus was even more grumpy than usual, especially as he had returned sweaty from his observation of the girl and her master. He had grumpily informed him that he had been unable to keep up with them. That the girl called Boa-Dur "Master" was also something that did not sit well with the potions master. It must be quite hard for him seeing the girl looking so much like her mother. The only woman his professor had ever loved. With a rising level of whispering Dumbledore looked up again to see a very sweaty, dirty and tired looking Satia and her master walk through the door. With a slight bow she moved towards her brother while Boa-Dur went for his seat at the head table. Breakfast was nearly over. How should she get cleaned up and ready for the beginning of the first classes?

* * *

Satia soon found out that there was a lot more than just wand waving and saying Latin words. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars, constellations and the movements of the planets. Unfortunately Satia soon discovered that they were learning a rather old version of Astronomy and she repeatedly clashed with their professor when she dared to correct him. Her colleagues and her brother were not happy for her loosing house points, but she hated learning false information. Only Hermione believed her and wrote her parents a letter asking for a Muggle Astronomy encyclopaedia. Three times a week they had Herbology and went out to the greenhouses behind the castle. Professor Sprout, a dumpy little witch, taught how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for. Herbology was quite fascinating for her as some plants felt more alive than the ones she had encountered before.

Whispers were following her brother wherever he went and he was quite uncomfortable until Satia repeatedly told him to ignore it as it would get less with time. History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns, the only teaching ghost and while the other children fought hard not to fall asleep Satia actually used the hour to meditate. The ghostly professor had told them what books they would have to read in order to pass and that was enough for her. When the other children sluggishly and tiredly emerged from the classroom, she was actually quite relaxed and in a good mood to tackle the other subjects. But that feeling did not last long: Professor Flitwick, a tiny little wizard teaching Charms standing on a pile of books to see over his books started the lesson with familiarizing himself with the name of the new students and toppled out of sight when he reached her brother's name. He began teaching them about a spell called "Wingardium Leviosa" which was a levitation spell for feathers. He had drawn the wand movement on the board, shown it to them from different angles and when he handed out feathers for every student Satia could hardly contain her excitement. He reminded them to watch their wrist movement and let them repeat it. During practice time Hermione, who had berated Ron for doing it wrongly had been the first to manage it, followed by Harry until Seamus had blown up his. At the end of the session everyone had managed to make the feather fly at least once and Satia had been able to feel the change of their individual cores before their feather's started to fly. But whatever she did, the feather would not bulge. Flitwick even came over to her and practised the wand movement, which he found were actually quite accurate, but for some reason nothing happened. Hearing Malfoy snickering at the other side of the classroom she huffed and tossed her wand down at her table, startling the little wizard and concentrated on gathering the Force. But through her simmering anger at not being able to lift it, she had to breathe in deeply and tried let go of her anger but it was futile. She knew it would have been cheating, but she did not want to be the only one unable to lift the feather. Not once had she been the last in any of her subjects at school and she did not want to start now! Unfortunately, this time the Force did not comply. She could not lift it, but she felt that this was probably why she had not been able to let go of her anger. She needed to meditate. Soon. Flitwick gave her the titles of some books for her problem and left her alone. Although he was very kind to her trying to figure out why she was unable to do magic, she could feel that he pitied her and she did not like to be pitied.

As they had to wait in front of McGonagall's classroom Satia sat on the floor with the wall behind her back, closed her eyes and immersed herself in the Force. Not soon after that she felt her Master's presence join her in the meditation from his place in the library. Of course he had been able to feel her anger and frustration. He spent the days training her in the mornings and the evenings, late at night when it did not interfered with her schedule, studying in the library and looking for property in Hogsmeade. She was so content staying in the all surrounding light, that even her brother was not able to raise her from the meditation. From afar she could hear her brother asking her to wake up, but she wanted to tell him that she was not sleeping. Then she could hear a different sharp voice calling her:"Miss Potter, Wake up this instant!" But she did not want to leave the light. It was so calming, so light, soo beautiful. She wanted to stay there for a bit more.

"Miss Potter." Someone was shaking her shoulder. Why could they not leave her alone!? Why was there the shade of cat standing with her in the light? Suddenly she felt a mental nudge from her master in the library. _Satia. You really need to come out of your meditation now._ Feeling her master's urgency she slowly emerged from the warm sea of light and calmly opened her eyes; immediately missing it. Instead a she saw her brother on the edge of her left visual field while the other side of her visual field she could see an angry Professor McGonagall who had docked ten points for sleeping in the corridor. But for some reason she felt something familiar. Wait. The cat she had seen in the light had looked familiar like that cat she had seen at 4 Privet Drive? Could it be? No. Probably not. "I wasn't sleeping professor." she explained. "That was meditating."

"Then I suggest that you finally find your way into my class room before I turn you into a Yoga mat." the professor huffed.

The class did not get better from there. McGonagall instructed them to learn properly as transfiguration was according to her "one of the most complex, dangerous and challenging subjects in their school career". She even transformed her desk into a pig and back, but as everyone wanted to try immediately she dived into a lengthy and complex description of wand and wrist movements and runes, which they would start learning in third year if they took ancient runes. They had to take complicated notes but to Satia it did not make any sense at all. It obviously must have shown on her face as the professor fixed her with a stare over her glasses as she addressed her:"Is something unclear, Miss Potter?" Great. The Focus was on her again. Why?

"Yes, well…Nothing does make any sense to me." she murmured only to get the class snickering again. "Could you please elaborate what 'everything' means to you?" she was asked again.

"Alright. You tell us about the wand movements and why we need to make them and how, but what I don't understand is if we are transforming something, doesn't it stay the same at the core?"

"In a sense, yes, but it depends on what you transfigure. At the moment we will only transfigure unanimated things, but I do not see how that is relevant at the moment." came the answer.

"Well. It is to me. So for example, when you change into your cat form, then you are physically a cat, but at the same time, you are still yourself? So at the core, you are the same? Is it an adjustment of the atoms, protons, neutrons and so on or does it go further than that? Do your cells change or rearrange themselves or is it just on the chemical level?" In the corner of her eye she could see Hermione straightening in her seat as she seemed to be interested as well, but all the other's seemed to have no idea what she was talking about.

Satia could feel the professor's shock as had stepped back from her and her facial expression would have been comical if it hadn't been this serious for her. This was the confirmation. McGonagall was indeed the cat she had seen, but why had she been there. Why then? It seemed that she had rendered the strict professor speechless. After some minutes McGonagall handed out matches and instructed them to change it into needles. Only Hermione and Harry had been able to do this at the end of class and received five house points each. Her brother was better than her? How was he able to tansfigure it when it made no sense to her?

* * *

In Defense against the Dark Arts she forced her brother to sit with her in the last bench as if she could protect him from Quirrel by putting distance between them. He was stuttering and acting scared although she could feel that he was clearly not and that all was an act? But why? She could also feel the dark looming presence in the dark, damp, stinking room. Everyone had expected to actually learn something in this subject, but it became clear that the classes were a joke. Her brother on the other hand was happy that he was not far behind the other students, but he was also glad that he had already read ahead in the holidays.

On Friday her brother had finally managed to find the way down to the Great Hall without getting lost which he proudly told her. Satia had not gotten lost once as she had relied on the Force.

The entire week had passed and she had not been able to perform magic once. Even Neville had been able to with Hermione helping him. But it seemed that she was a hopeless case. At least that's what the Slytherins loved to call her. Or they were bumping into her while calling her a Squib. Percy had told her that those were people from magical families unable to do magic. A particularly nasty, pug faced girl from the "Snake pit" as Satia had dubbed them repeatedly had told her to go home to her parents. Then once she had stopped and acted as if she was thinking and reminded Satia that she had no parents any longer and that they should be happy that they were gone because she was a disgrace for wizardkind. This had hurt Satia more than she would like to admit and she had almost lashed out had it not been for Boa-Dur who had held her back coming out from behind a shelf he had stood reading. He had grabbed Satia by her left upper arm, had pulled her back and whispered to her in Basic:"Calm down. This is not the Jedi way." As Satia had been barely containing her anger she tried to get out of his grasp, but found that she could not. Turning to her master she relented and stepped back and straightened and concentrated on her breathing while closing her eyes and letting her anger flow into the Force. She was doing that a lot lately. She knew that there was whispering already about her being a nutcase, which hurt too, but as long as her brother stayed at her side did not believe those whispers she would deal with them. Her master had a copy of her schedule after he had been aware of her heightened emotions and deeper connection with the Force due to the additional meditation sessions over the day, he kept nearby. She had been able to hear a wave of hushed whispers and opening her eyes again she had seen the people in the crowd who had watched the exchange looking carefully at her master. Following their gaze she had looked up and seen that he had forgotten to wear something over his cranial horns which were no visible to everyone. Well the cat was out of the bag! Even her brother was staring. So what! Boa-Dur had horns. Big deal! Hermione had had that curious glint in her eyes again. Her master realizing his mishap had just chuckled and addressed the pug faced girl. "I believe you own her an apology young, Lady." But the apology never came as the head librarian came to break up the gathered crowd, but even she had almost missed a step when she had spotted Boa-Dur's horns.

* * *

""What have we got today?" Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge, which brought Satia back to the present. When she heard "Double Potions with Professor Snape" she mentally groaned. The professor had tried to spy on them every morning and so far he had always tried to dock points: Once or twice successfully. She had only been in Hogwarts for a week and was more exhausted than she had ever been. Sleep was not making it better. If it were here she would stay in meditation all day just to see and feel the Force around her. Whenever she delved into it she could almost feel it caressing as if it was telling her not to worry, that everything would be fine. With her master's guidance she had searched for the "Magical Core" within her as she had believed that it was missing, but she had seen it stored magic like a round ball surging within her, but for some reason she was not able to connect to it as she was able to do with the Force around her. She felt that it was part of the Force, but at the same time she did not know how to access it. It was frustrating and her master had no idea how to help her. Only with half a mind she followed the conversation between Ron and her brother and how he answered Hagrid, who had invited them to tee.

When they arrived at the dungeons, Satia involuntarily shuddered as she felt that the temperature had dropped a few degrees, the air had become tighter and in the shelves she could see pickled animals floating in glass jars. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten much at breakfast, but it was too late to change that now. Snape also began by reading their names from a scroll and paused at her brother's name before commenting softly"Ah yes. Our new celebrity." which had Malfoy and his goons sniggering again. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Satia could not help but role her eyes at his speech while sarcastically thinking:"How poetic". Harry slightly jumped and fought to hide his grin. Had he heard her again? She still had no explanation or he was just thinking along the same lines again.

Unfortunately for them Snape had seen it too. "Potter" Snape suddenly snapped:"What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand on the other hand had shot into the air. Satia shrugged and asked innocently.

"Which Potter?"

"I don't know, sir," answered Harry believing that Snape meant him. His lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, fame clearly isn't everything. Let's try the other one" he said turning towards Satia who pictured the page in her mind it had been from an advanced book she had memorized.

"As written in the book Advanced Potions making by Mathilda Gibbs, on page 245, third paragraph: Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death." Satia cited while challengingly looking at the Potions Master who sneeringly turned back to her brother.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" That he did know! It had been mentioned as a side note in the book "Thousand Fungus and where to find them" he had leaved through at home. She could feel her brother's elation as he looked straight into the cold dark eyes. "A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it can be used to save people from most poisons." Satia could feel that Snape was actually angry for not being able to completely embarrass them. The entire class was completely silent watching the exchange.

"Last question." he bellowed "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They're the same" Satia and Harry answered in unison which brought smirks to several of the Gryffindors and Satia added:"and this extremely poisonous plant is also called aconite leopard's bane, mouse bane, women's bane, devil's helmet, Queen of all Poisons, or blue rocket and belongs to the family Ranunculaceae."

Again Snape was not commenting on their joined effort, but he clearly had envisioned this to go a different way. "Well, why are you not noting that down!" he snapped causing everyone to hastily rummaging for scrolls and quills. When Satia laid her college block on the table instead of parchment he took points for using unsuitable "writing material".

Things did not improve for her house as he put them into pairs and told them to make a simple potion to cure boils with the instructions from their first year book. To Satia's dismay the Slytherin's were one person short and Satia was forced to work with the albino who complained as loudly as she did mentally. Snape swept around in his long black cloak like giant, overgrown bat, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seemed to like. He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs completely ignoring her contribution to their joint potion when Satia's neck hair straightened as she sensed danger and clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had managed to melt Seamus cauldron and their potion was seeping through the floor burning holes in the shoes. Snape called Neville an idiot boy and snarled at Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing. Looking for a scapegoat he then turned on her brother and Ron.

Satia completely fed up with everything and dangerously close to the edge of losing control, put her things away while Malfoy tried to stop her, resulting in getting his hand slapped by her. When Snape realized what she was doing he demanded to know what she was doing and that she should return to her seat immediately. Jumping from spot to spot where the potion wasn't on the ground she did not stop until she reached the door behind Seamus und Neville.

"Miss Potter, What are you doing? Go back to your seat this instance or I will dock more house points. Class is not over yet." She stopped in front the dark oak dungeon doors and huffed while turning around. She knew it was a bad idea challenging this professor, but at the moment she did not care. In the corner of her eye she could see her brother whispering "Please don't" but he knew her better than that.

"I am making sure that the two are making it safely to the hospital wing. As for house points, please go ahead, dock them. I don't care. Especially, as most of your snake pit's house points are given away like hot cookies without them doing anything particularly intelligent. Plus, hadn't you spent so much time on your precious Albino (with that she pointed at Malfoy) you could have stopped Neville from putting porcupine quills into the potion."

With that she turned and walked after the two hurt boys she heard Snape call "Detention" after her but she only muttered "Whatever."

Arriving in the hospital wing with them she quickly explained the situation to the matron Mrs. Pomfrey who went directly into action treating Neville and Seamus. When the matron wanted to check where she was hurt, Satia quickly explained with closed eyes that she wasn't but just had wanted to make sure that they came here safely and she muttered that she had walked out on Snape, who in her opinion seriously lacked teaching competence.

Madam Promfrey regarded her for a moment, but eventually told her that she had no problem with her staying in the hospital wing with them but she looked confused when Satia thanked her by nodding and sitting with straight back on her knees while closing her eyes for much needed meditation to find her equilibrium again. In the light cocooning her she felt safe. It was not easy for her to feel safe again in Hogwarts. Everywhere she went she felt danger for her brother and herself. Especially near their turbaned professor. How should she survive years in this school when one week had felt like an eternity? Master Boa-Dur's meditation and combat training mixed with his lessons on the Force was the only thing she kept looking forward to. Without being able to access the datakits due to the electricity problem she felt like she missed out on her mental training. It was as if she was cut off from the world, grounded on this tiny little rock on the edge of the galaxy. This way she would never be ready until her thirteenth birthday. She delved deeper in the light, it was so bright almost overpowering her senses, but so beautiful. There was whisper coming from far away, shades and shapes of people passing by and yet she let it pass until some whispering became clearer as if nearing her.

 _"Everything you think you found here. You already have."_ she heard a deep, voice say gently. _"You are a Jedi. What you need is distance and a little time of reflection."_ Trying to spot something through the upcoming mist in the distance she was able to make out a familiar looking shade of a large man with shoulder long hair and the shade of a young boy, probably a few years older than her, but he was wearing one single braid beside his normally short haircut. Were those two Master and Padawan? Why was she seeing this? _"I don't need time to reflect!"_ the Padawan answered stiffly. The mist was surrounding the shades and Satia felt some time had passed between the new scene. The master was standing on some sort of ramp while the padawan had his lightsabre in his hands. _"You must choose, Obi-Wan,"_ the Master told him quietly. _"You can go with me now, or stay. Know that if you stay, you are no longer a Jedi."_ They regarded each other silently until the Padawan, Obi-Wan reached a decision. _"I have found something here more important than the Jedi code,"_ he said slowly. _"Something not only worth fighting for, but worth dying for."_ He handed his lightsabre to the master. _"You may go, Qui-Gon Jinn. But I will stay."_

"No!", Satia whispered. She could feel that this decision was not the right one for the him. This was not correct. He should not leave the Order! How could he make such a decision! "No! No! Obi-Wan don't leave the order!" she screamed at the shade, but of course he did not hear her.

 _Satia. Come out of the meditation! Please!_ she felt her own Master's urgent calling from afar while he nudged her mental barriers.

Slowly, but reluctantly focusing on her master's presence she slowly opened her eyes only to see her floating a few centimetres over the ground. As soon as she realized this the floating immediately stopped and she dropped to her feet again. It was dark in the room and it seemed that she had stayed in meditation for the rest of the day. But it had not felt that long. While Boa-Dur helped her up Professor McGonagall followed by none other than Albus Dumbledore came in, but Satia completely ignored them.

"He cannot leave the order, it's not right! Please we need to do something. He will be disappointed and hurt. Please, Master."

Grabbing her shoulders he asked in Basic:"Who cannot leave the order? Satia, you were in Rising Meditation. What did you see?"

"I saw." Satia began in Basic. "I saw a Master and a Padawan. Qui-Gon Jinn was the Master, Obi-Wan the Padawan. Qui-Gon Jinn tried to take him back to the temple for reflection, but Obi-Wan declined because he thought that he had found something more to fight for. Something to die for. The Master warned him again that if he stayed he would no longer be a Padawan but he stayed! The Force was not happy. It's not his destiny to leave the order. I don't know if it has already happened, but if not than we have to stop it." Satia emphasized.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but may I enquire what just happened." the calm raspy voice of Albus Dumbledore was heard behind her master.

* * *

Please review! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10-Supervision

_Dear Father,_

 _As you already know from my short note I was naturally sorted into Slytherin. The Potter Twins, however are in Gryffindor and they have both refused my friendship. Instead they are allying themselves with the Weasleys._

 _The female Potter said something to me in the train which I can't get out of my head. She told me that I don't know what friendship is because Grabbe and Goyle are only "goons" but no friends and that whenever I see real friendship that I will yearn for it. What did she mean by that? Did she curse me?! Why would anyone not like to be my friend? How do I know that Grabbe and Goyle are real friends or how can I make sure that they are?_

 _Are you sure that Satia Potter is not a squib? She is the only one who has not been able to perform even the simplest spells this week. My housemates are teasing her quite a bit about it and she even gets riled up because of it and it's hilarious to look at. Even Longbottom eventually could to do some magic and he is the idiot who managed to melt his cauldron in Snape's first lesson! You know what happened then? Satia Potter walked out of Snap's lesson and got detention. Then something else must have happened in the hospital ward because I saw McGonagall rushing upwards the stairs. But I could not find out anything._

 _Do you know anything about a so called Jedi Order coming to our school? I know I already asked that, but nobody knows anything. What is that? One Master is already here and he is training Satia Potter! But only her, not her brother. I heard that he also has taught Harry Potter things but apparently his main focus is on Satia. She always came late to breakfast, drenched in sweat from outside the castle. How she got ready for the first lesson of each day is still a mystery to me. So on Wednesday, I got up earlier, snuck out and saw her sitting still on the ground opposite to him for Merlin knows how long, then without sharing any words they started jogging when I followed them, but they were so fast I lost them. When I found them again she was sword fighting with that man. At least it looked like it, but the swords were glowing. How is that possible? And I was right! He has horns on his head. He's the same man I saw in Madam Malkin's shop! Do you know anything about magical creatures with horns? I mean he looks like a man, moves like a man, but he has horns sticking out of his head. I was looking in the library about it, but the books I wanted were already checked out. All of them! I first thought that he might be a Satyr, but his horns don't match the descriptions and he can't be a centaur as he walks on two feet._

 _In hope for your assistance,_

 _Your son,_

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

Lucius Malfoy reread the letter again and chuckled. On the one hand his son was scared that the female Potter had cursed him and then he was asking if she could be a squib the next paragraph. But his son was asking some deep questions about friendship for his age and the fact that the Potter girl had not been able to do magic was also curious. Could he have been mistaken and the accidental magic displayed on the Daily Prophet had actually been Harry Potter? He had to investigate, but Snape was unusually tight lipped about her and her brother and Draco must have been really curious if he had gone through all the trouble to get out of bed earlier than he needed to. In the manor Narcissa had always ordered the house elves several times each morning to get Draco out of bed as he had always become quite creative to sleep a bit longer. He was usually not a morning person. If left unchecked he could stay in bed until late afternoon. As for the so called Jedi Order, he had to admit that he knew nothing about them. Only what Dumbledore had informed the school governors about and this information had been scarce indeed. There had not been one single reference in his usually very productive Malfoy library. Or maybe the wizards did not know anything because the Order was relatively knew and only consisted of half-bloods or of a species they had never heard before. He needed to see the Jedi in order to be able to place his horns and ultimately his species, but how should he do this. He could storm into Dumbledore's office and demand to see the individual, but that was not very subtle and very unslytherinish. He would also like to see her training with that horned man in order to determine what she was trained in. Knowledge was power and he intended to keep his hard saved power after the last wizarding war.

No. He needed another spy. Perhaps he could use his "favourite" little blue bug. She could try to infiltrate Hogwarts and would probably love to write about the Potter Twins and report to him. It would be in their mutual interest. She knew that she could not publish anything without his approval if she did not want the ministry to find out about her dubious way to gain information.

"You look like you are scheming again." Narcissa noted sipping her evening tea.

"I am a Slytherin and a Malfoy. Of Course I'm scheming for the benefit of our family." he stated taking a sip of his tea.

* * *

"I am sorry to interrupt, but may I enquire what just happened." the calm raspy voice of Albus Dumbledore was heard behind her master while Boa-Dur felt something invisible swipe over them which drowned many little sounds present in the room.

Boa-Dur straightened and looked warily at his dark haired Padawan. On the one hand he should be glad that she had progressed so far in the Force with her additional meditation, but unfortunately she was also using the meditations as an escape from her problems and he did not know what the Headmaster would do next.

"She was floating in the air! I've never seen anything like it. She did not look cursed as her face remained serene." Madam Pompfrey stated hastily. "And she did not react to anything I did. I do not know what could be wrong with her."

Satia piped up from behind her master while stepping next to him:"That was rising, meditation, everything is fine and no there is nothing wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with her" Boa-Dur calmly confirmed while proudly patting Satia on her left shoulder and turning towards the headmaster, her head of her house and Madam Pomfrey. In the background he could see Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan craning their necks in order to find out what was happening but the Jedi Master knew that they would only see them talking without actually hearing anything.

"Mr. Boa-Dur. It is not usual to start floating like that and as she is on school primacies we need to assure ourselves of her wellbeing." Dumbledore's blue eyes did not leave his. The old man was worried about Satia and he could understand why. Not knowing something could create fear and it was clear that he liked Harry and Satia because of his friendship to their parents.

"Satia has practised different forms of meditation this week, but she seems to prefer meditations which put her in a deeper state. What you have witnessed today is called rising meditation, which is usually achieved at a much later age in the temple." At Dumbledore's questioning gaze and raised eye he elaborated: Raising Meditation broadens the connection to the Force to such a degree that one may find oneself floating. A Jedi in Rising meditation find their sense of the Force increasing which levitates them." Boa-Dur opened his mouth to explain further, but decided against it. Better not tell the wizard the complexity of possible visions or prophesies of the unifying Force.

"But why did she not react to anyone calling her? It happened several times this week and not even her brother was able to wake her up." Professor McGonagall asked nodding in Satia's direction.

"You cannot wake anyone from meditation. The eyes may be closed, but she is not sleeping. If she does not want stop her meditation then there is nothing you can do. She is performing her daily expression of self discipline. Like every Jedi should."

"Self discipline!" McGonagall exclaimed horrified. "I do not deny that children need to have some discipline, it gets worse every year, but which child actually performs self discipline at this young age!"

Boa-Dur felt that he was threading on dangerous waters again, but he also needed to contact the council soon about her visions, about when the Jedi would finally arrive and still find appropriate properties for the additional Jedi to stay in. He could not stall. "Satia is, contrary to her brother, exceptionally strong in the Force, which makes it imperative that she meditates to purge her from negative emotions." The zabrak master omitted that meditation also helped in stepping back from certain kinds of attachment as Dumbledore would certainly prefer Satia to have multiple attachments with other wizards and a strong connection to her brother.

"Contrary to her brother?" Dumbledore enquired with raised eyebrow and hands clasped in front.

"Satia does have a substantially higher Midi-chlorean count than Harry. Don't get me wrong Harry is also more Force sensitive than most children here and he knows the basics of meditation, but Satia needs meditation due to her strong connection through the Force."

"How long have you trained Satia in …The Force?" Dumbledore asked carefully with an unreadable expression but the air around the professor was tense.

"With the permission of the Jedi High Council, I have trained her since she was four years old." Boa-Dur answered truthfully and hoped that it could appease the people opposite to him but he only could feel their shock. This was not going the way he wanted to. Dumbledore was even horrified that he was a presence in her life since then and that he had been unaware of it.

"Perhaps we should transfer this conversation to my office. Mr. Boa-Dur." Dumbledore suggested.

"Satia. Would you mind going to bed? It is late and I assume that you are tired." Dumbledore asked towards the serene looking girl next to Boa-Dur.

 _You are not getting rid of me that easily. "_ Ahm. Professor. I am not tired at all. In fact, I doubt that I could sleep now after the Meditation. It was quite refreshing." Satia answered bouncing up and down and Boa-Dur could sense that she was telling the truth, but Dumbledore did not believe her. He probably thought that she was hyperactive due to the lateness of the hour.

"I merely suggested it as it is already past curfew and according to the school rules you should not be outside of the common room." Dumbledore suggested.

She nodded calmly but told him with a glint in her eyes:"Alright, but may I ask you to write me a note that I am allowed to go from the hospital wing to my common room at this hour? I would hate to run into Mr. Filsh, his hellcat or worse Professor Snape."

"I understand." Professor Dumbledore nodded with a light smile. "That reminds me Professor Snape informed me about your detention which will take place this weekend starting at 9am until 6pm on Saturday and Sunday with our head of Slytherin."

 _What!?_ Satia shrieked. "No!" _Detention! She had completely forgotten about that._ "That is not fair! He was the one who did not pay attention and rather mothered his favourite little albino! He shows favouritism in class and should have made sure that Neville and Seamus made it safely to the hospital wing." Satia ranted with blazing eyes, pointing towards the two other students in the room. "And I do not know what Harry and I have done to set him up each time he looks at us. Sorry for looking the way we do!" Satia took a deep breath and wanted to go on, but she felt her master's hand on her shoulders to calm her down and it worked. She seemed more like the eleven year old girl she was to him at the moment.

"You would not be your father's daughter without getting yourself in trouble." Dumbledore chuckled "I assure you that it is just as difficult for Professor Snape as it is for you." Dumbledore sighed looking at Professor McGonagall for help. "Alright. Ms. Potter. Follow me. Your detention starts tomorrow at 9am sharp." she stated to a moaning Satia.

* * *

Boa-Dur slowly walked out of the Hogwarts wards until he could feel the magic of Hogwarts fading. The last conversation had been tiresome, but he understood that Dumbledore cared deeply for his students and in particular Harry and Satia.

He stopped and turned on his transmitter which connected with his ship in storage in London which would transmit to the Jedi Temple and entered the code of Master Yoda's personal transmitter. He waited a few Minutes as the distance was quite substantial and he collected his thoughts.

"Master Boa-Dur" he heard the green Master's raspy voice. "Troubled you seem."

"Yes. Master. I'm sorry to disturb you, but things have become more complicated. My youngling has difficulties accessing her magical core and gets a hard time from her peers, but she has started to meditate each time she has time. Even in between classes."

"Good. That is. Progressing is she?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes. Master. She is progressing fast in the Force, but it seems that she unfortunately also uses it to escape her problems with her peers."

"Or looking at the Force for guidance, she could be." Yoda answered pensively with his hands clasped. "But this is not what is troubling you?"

"No. Satia has angrily walked out of the classes of a very strict professor after an accident and she accompanied the insured pupils to the hospital wing. As the matron was treating them she meditated and accidentally discovered raising meditation."

Yoda's ears perked up in surprise. "Progressing fast she is indeed."

"She had a vision concerning Master Jinn and his Padawan … Kenobi, if I'm not mistaken and she came out of the meditation quite distressed after I had to guide her back to the present."

Yoda's surprised face turned into a worried one. "What did she see?"

"She saw Qui-Gon Jinn as he tried to take Kenobi back to the temple for reflection, but Obi-Wan declined because he thought that he had found something more to fight for. Something to die for. Master Qui-Gon warned him again that if he stayed he would no longer be a Padawan but he stayed and left the Order. Why she keeps having visions about Master Jinn and his Padawan, is beyond me." Boa-Dur dejectedly answered to a deeply thinking Jedi Master. "This has not happened yet, has it?"

"No." Yoda answered. "Worrisome this is. Not her first vision this is?" he asked to confirm if he had the worried Zabrak correctly.

"No, her first vision was when we stepped in Diagon Alley and she was exposed to the dense Force or Magic as they call it in one small alley. She saw a woman die, Qui-Gon's anguish and Kenobi's helplessness."

"Curious, this is. Meditate on this I will." Yoda answered. "Something more you have to tell me?"

"Yes, Satia was in Raising Meditation the entire afternoon and scared the professors of this school to such extend that I am not allowed to train her further unless one of them is supervising it. They were close to evicting me off the school grounds."

"Not uncommon it is for secluded societies to protect their own fiercely." Yoda answered. "Continue training her, even though under their supervision it is. More Jedi on their way they are. One Padawan among them is. The code for their transmitter, I will send."

"Thank you, Master." Boa-Dur said as he saw the code Yoda transmitted.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda ended the call."And with you." Boa-Dur answered.

* * *

Late in the evening Satia was sitting in the vacated Gryffindor room near the happily cracking fire. Her brother was snoring with open mouth at an odd angle at the couch opposite of hers with Lausa purring contently on his stomach. She could only guess that he had been waiting for her to come back from the hospital wing. Master Boa-Dur was blocking her and she did not like it. As she was currently hyperactive due to her intensive meditation earlier she decided to do her homework instead. Especially as she would not have time the next day as she could not escape detention. First week in the new school and she had already gotten detention. Not a particularly good start. But it had warmed her heart that she had obviously something in common with her father. Even though it was just getting detention. Hermione had left her a note on the bed telling her about Snape's homework. Satia was reading over her finished charms and transfigurations essay and promptly started on her Potions essay, recalling everything she had already memorized from her book. Maybe she could appease the greasy professor by handing in her homework early. Would he get a heart attack? Probably not, but she was willing to try. With new resolve she carefully arranged her essay mentally before writing it down on the paper as she was still refusing to use parchment. She could see the only advantage of using parchment as it could be used several times, but paper was still better. Without realizing it she was so immersed in her work that she ticked off one assignment after the other while working until the early morning sun was slowly sending her first rays further into the common room, reminding her that she had to go down to meet her master for her morning practice.

Just as she rearranged her essays in order of her classes during the week, with leaving her potions essay on the top as she planned to give it to Snape during her detention, Hermione tiredly stumbled down the stairs from their common room taking in the scene.

"Did you work all night?!" she exclaimed quickly coming towards her. "You finished the essays already?" she asked with wide eyes. "Herbology is only due until next Thursday."

Satia just shrugged. "Yes. I couldn't sleep so I wanted to be productive and I doubt that you would have liked me to train in our dorm. And besides don't act as if yours isn't already finished." Hermione smiled sheepishly to that.

"Train what exactly?" Hermione asked. "And what happened yesterday? Harry was looking for you. He wanted to take you to see Hagrid and took Ron instead. They came back with stone hard cookies."

Satia snickered while looking at her snoring brother. Hermione looked uncomfortable at Satias growing smirk. She did not know her that well, but she had the same mischievous smile the Weasley twins had whenever they were planning a prank. She suddenly jumped up took a pen out of her pencil case and carefully sneaked towards her sleeping brother. Hermione held her breath. What would Satia do? Her shoulders were silently shaking as she did something to her brother. Should she intervene? She decided against it as they were siblings and this was probably normal. When Satia was finished she stepped back, looked at Harry with her head turned to the left and stepped away silently snickering and grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Hermione took a peak and almost burst into laughter. She had written "Kiss me" on his face. On his right cheek stood the word "kiss" and on the left one "me". "Don't tell him anything." Satia grinned with mockingly raised eyebrow and threatening right index finger. Hermione decided that it was not such a bad prank. She could have written far worse on his angelic face after all.

A few Minutes later Satia chased down the stairs closely followed by her cat Lauser to the main entrance Hall to her daily training and where she knew her master would wait for her but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Dumbledore and McGonagall with him. What were they doing here?

"Good morning Professors" she greeted, but her intonation betrayed her question at what they were doing here.

 _After a long unpleasant talk I had with these two yesterday, I am not allowed to teach you unsupervised by any professor. Boa-Dur dejectedly told her._

Satia rose her eyebrow questioningly. _They were hindering her training with him?!_ _How should they keep up with our jogging?_ _They are Professors, but I doubt that they are that fit._

 _No, they aren't. We are using the Quidditch Pitch for that. Wherever that first comes meditation. They even want to supervise that. Boa-Dur sighed._

"Good morning, Satia." Dumbledore greeted. "I trust you slept well."

"No, Professor. I haven't slept at all. I did not need to." Satia grinned at Dumbledore's penetrating gaze and especially at McGonagall's shocked face.

Boa-Dur was regarding his youngling more closely and could detect her mischievous mood and mentally groaned. She had always loved pranking and he suspected that she had just done that to someone. He only hoped that it had not been her brother or the castle would soon find itself in a prank war between the two siblings and he had seen what those two were capable of since he had made Satia's acquaintance.

 _Satia. What did you do?_ he asked using his "strict" teaching voice which caused her to chuckle happily. _You'll see master._

A few minutes later they arrived in a large oval arena with several wooden towers with benches on them. As it was hidden from view behind some trees and behind a hill she had not been able to see it before. For some reason Boa-Dur and she had preferred the other direction during their morning training. Satia did not like training in the oval arena as she felt exposed, open to everyone's view.

Boa-Dur was sitting down on the wet green grass opposite to her and she followed his example, straitening her back and putting her hands on her knees while closing her eyes and searching for the light which happily caressed her like an old friend. She could feel her master's strong yet calming presence sitting opposite her while shielding her from too much input of the Force. Had he always done that or when had he started to shield her? No. She remembered that he had done that before. She could also the presences of her professors' sitting in one of the stances watching over them. But there were many more presences. Several birds were flying low in between the stances and towers chasing the low flying insects, which had weak force imprints, hardly noticeable, yet still there. There was also an independent force presence steadily coming towards her and as she pictured it in her mind she recognized it as her own cat who decided that it wanted her to pet him right now. As she absentmindly stroked the fine fur of her cat, still in meditation she could feel the immense pleasure coming from the purring cat with each stroke from behind his ears to his back.

She slowly expanded her focus towards the Dark Forest, but Boa-Dur stopped her. _I appreciate your curiosity, Satia, but believe me when I say that the amount of different magical creatures living in their would overwhelm your sensitivity and some of them are carrying a strong darkness._ She could feel his worry and although she really wanted to mentally explore the dark forest she trusted his judgement. After all it had protected her and his brother all this years. On multiple occasions he had told her that it was his duty to protect them from the dangers which could rob them of their childhood. Through the Force she had been able to sense more than normal children and once at age seven she had felt a sharp shift in the Force and had suddenly felt her master's protective presence in her mind. The next morning she had read in uncle Vernon's paper that a suicidal teenage boy in their neighbourhood had murdered his entire family and then himself in a most gruesome way. Such horrible always created heavy ripples in the Force and had her master not shielded her she would have either felt their pain or even seen it in her mind. At least that had been her master's explanation to her question if he had connected with her through their bond because of the murder. He had always been there for her and due to her closeness to her brother even for him. Had she been sad or felt helpless against her "family" he had calmed her, reassured her or had just held her if she had cried. He had been her rock in the storming sea she had been able to count on.

She slowly followed him out of the meditation, to her cat's displeasure she started to follow him after he in a light sprint which soon went into a fast jog and eventually a fast paced run. The quidditch pitch soon became too small and she longed to run further and not always in the small flat oval arena. The different ascending or descending ways around the large lake were more challenging and she longed to run there. Every run had something meditative as well as she could still feel the energy surrounding her, the earthly smell of the still wet and cool autumn grass, the cool wind on her face as she was placing one step after the other accelerating her heartbeat. She could run forever like this but unfortunately Boa-Dur stopped her and urged her to the white line separating the quidditch pitch into two filds. Taking his lightsabre and her training sabre of his outer robe hanging on a nail on one of the wooden towers he tossed her the sabre which she caught easily at the handgrip. She hit the activator and the green blade slowly extended. She fuddled with the intensity control as it usually started with a very short extended blade. Boa-Dur quizzed her on the basic target zones (head, left, and right shoulders and the legs) as he did every time. But also on the Marks of contact, which she also knew by heart by now. He then proceeded with the velocities. With her left leg forward and both of her hands on the hilt over her right shoulder she cleanly brought it down to the left side as if cutting an imaginary opponent from shoulder to his hip while following with her right foot forward. When she stopped her blade on the left side she rearranged and pulled it up from her left side to her right. She repeated the same movements from left to right and back to the other side, but with a slight variation imagining cutting her nonexistent opponent in half at the height of his hips and the last one from the middle of his head through is body to the bottom. Boa-Dur was watching her velocities diligently as this were still the most basic drills. After he was satisfied with her velocities he practiced a variation of Form I and II and unfortunately Satia had to watch him diligently to block his attacks as they went both forth and back on the white line until they were both drenched in sweat. She had to keep up her foot work or she would have stumbled and given him an opening.

She suddenly felt a presence coming towards them and she lost focus and her master was able to get a mark of contact and she hissed at the short stinging pain on her right wrist. She knew he would have been able to do so earlier as she was not perfect, but it was his way of showing her that she could never lose focus during a fight.

"It is 08:30 and therefore Satia has still half an hour for breakfast and shower until the start of her detention." Dumbledore said with an unreadable face."

Boa-Dur nodded and told Satia:"The velocities are already working well, but we still have to work on your footwork of Form II. You stumbled quite a bit"

* * *

When Satia went through the Portal of the school towards the Great Hall she planned to heartily dig in at breakfast as her stomach was growling heavily, her brother was running out and spotting his sister he changed direction towards her pursued by a flock of giggling girls from Gryffindor, Rawenclaw, Hufflepuff and funnily enough the Weasley Twins. Satia was fighting her laughter and her shoulders shook. Dumbledore looked amused at the scene and was reminded of a certain group of Marauders. Now he had not only the Weasley Twin's to deal with, but also James' daughter. He had seen the devotion she had put in the practice earlier and he had been surprised at the speed she had been able to run and her fighting with the swords looked rather professional.

So far he had not been able to detect anything suspicious or dark in the teachings, but he would not let go of this too easily.

"Satia! Fast! Help me! They've gone crazy!" Harry shouted distressed and Satia felt slightly sorry. But only a tiny little bit. She let him hide behind her and the flock of people stopped at once at seeing the three adults surrounding their pray and the Weasley Twins quickly turned away whistling and going back into the Great Hall.

"What happened?" she asked him with an all too innocent look and Dumbledore could see Boa-Dur rubbing his front with his fingers hiding a knowing grin.

"I don't know! I woke up in the common room with Lavender kissing me on the mouth. It was really wet!" he said with a redding face. "Then I wanted to get up and Parvati kissed me and jumped away. Ron was looking strangely at me and when I came to the Great Hall girls just stood up without reason and kissed or tried to kiss me. What the hell is going on?!" He panted and looked confused at his sister as she lost the fight to keep her face in check and started laughing holding her stomach. Sneaking a peak at her strict head of house she could swear that she spotted a hardly noticeable smile and she could feel the professor's slight amusement.

"Perhaps this will clear things up." McGonnagal caught herself, conjured a mirror and gave it to Harry, who took one look into it and took a double take. When he looked up again his face was murderous. "You!" he shouted trying to catch her but Satia was naturally faster, shrieked and was trying to evade him by stepping behind her master, but Boa-Dur did not protect her this time. He had learned it the hard way to not get in between those two pranksters. The school would not be the same if Harry decided to retaliate and he was bound to. Harry was chasing his sister in anger, but she ran in the only place her brother would not follow with "kiss me" written on his face. She ran in the Great Hall towards the Gryffindor Table. _The game is on_. She heard her brother's voice in her head and grinned. She needed to find out how she could voluntarily connect with her brother's mind.

"Was that you, Satia?" George asked nodding towards the entrance of the Great Hall and Satia grinned again while nodding conformingly.

"Wicked!" Fred exclaimed. "Did you plan it?" But Satia shook her head. "No. It was a spur of the moment. But believe me. He will retaliate for that one."

Loading her plate with toast, she stopped and looked at the twins again:"If I find out that you are helping him then I will take you down. This is between my brother and me. " she whispered darkly while fixing them fighting another grin.

"Na. Don't worry. We'll watch you two fight it out. See if you could possibly become competition." George said.

* * *

 **Thank you for staying with me. Sorry for the long wait of this chapter, but I had rearranged it's structure quite a bit.**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11-Detention

**Sorry, for the long wait!**

* * *

Satia, having speedily changed into clean clothes after her training and breakfast, was slowly walking down the descending corridor towards the cold dungeons where she would have to spend her Saturday in detention. Luckily she had been able to evade her lurking brother in the Gryffindor tower, but she had seen the glint in his eyes. He had already come up with a retaliation plan. Force he was fast! She huffed annoyed as she was about to arrive at Snape's office because did not like the dungeon as there was no natural sunlight shining through any or the windows, the smooth grey stone walls were radiating coldness and like the day before the air around her became tighter the further she came down the stairs. Boa-Dur had told her to not agonize the professor and to transfer any negative emotions into the Force rather than holding onto it as he would spend this Saturday in Hogsmeade, looking for suitable properties for the Jedi Order and would therefore not be able to help her immediately although she would be able to contact him via their shared bond. Satia shortly hesitated before his office door, checked her papers which contained her homework in a green folder and knocked three times.

"Enter "came the swift snarling command from the greasy haired professor and Satia did just that with racing pulse.

"I'm here for my detention, professor." she stuttered while holding out her folder containing her homework to him.

"What's this?" Snape snapped.

"The homework you've assigned yesterday, after I escorted Longbottom and Finnigan to the hospital wing." Satia answered proudly, but the professor only raised his right eyebrow which looked intimidating, but she could actually feel his surprise.

"This is not due until next Friday." he snapped again snatching it out of her hands. "and why is it not written on parchment?"

Satia observed his mood through the Force, but felt it safe to answer honestly:"Three reasons, Professor. Firstly: Parchment is made of hide. I would not be able to write on it knowing how much pain, suffering and death it caused to create it. So please don't force me to write on it." Her voice took on a pleading tone.

"Second: The use of paper is more economically friendly as it can be reused in the creation of new paper and the last reason is that the use of paper is more practical than parchment." The potions professor was unnaturally silent and regarded her as if in deep thought.

"Very well." he snapped again. "I will grade this and if I find even one single orthographic mistake then you will write on parchment on the future." Satia nodded reluctantly but thought that for someone with a reputation of being horribly unfair she should be content.

"Now" Pointing to the grey metal bucket standing next to the entrance of his office he ordered: "Take the bucket and follow me to the first year's classroom. You will clean the mess your housemates created yesterday without the use of magic." he ordered and Satia opened her mouth to retaliate angrily because it was not her fault, but remembering her master's warning she transferred the shimmering anger into the Force took the bucket and followed him.

Entering the classroom with its low yellow-brown ceiling and dark brown benches she saw that the mess Neville had created had spread through the entire classroom floor, some benches where scorched and even the ceiling looked melted on some spots. There was no way that she would clean the mess with just some brushes and no gloves.

"Aquamenti desinfectio" Snape bellowed, while pointing his wand into her bucket, which filled with strange smelling water. He pulled out two gloves out of nowhere and tossed it towards Satia, who caught it without problems.

"Now get to it." Snape bellowed, turned on his heels and walked out of the classroom closing the door behind him. Satia huffed. Great way to spend ones' weekends. She took the brushes out of the bucket. Looked at them, at the mess in the room, back at the brushes and decided that she did not want to do it. Satia took the bucket and emptied the water by spilling it towards the potions mess and sat on one of the desks while emerging herself into the Force. She felt for her professor's presence who she detected at the other end of the corridor in his office. She concentrated on the room again: On the five different rows of dark oak wooden desks and its chairs standing on the tiled floor consisting of several different marble and granite tiles. Focusing on the floor she was suddenly not only feeling the structures of the equipment, but she could mentally see where the furnishing ended and where the sticky dangerous potion was coating the floor. It had naturally spread further at the gaps between the tiles. She mentally saw the brushes and willed them to start brushing. It was quite confusing and challenging to coordinate all nine brushes to move at the same time: One stroke each time until she was able to coordinate them. At first only two brushes were complying and moving simultaneously in the same direction while the others burst away from their spot and she had to stop and get them back and start over again several times. But unfortunately it was to taxing with time and she bent down and started to do it manually with two brushes, while using to force to coordinate the other while cleaning the room, her knees began to hurt after some hours from scrubbing the stony floor and she cursed the professor in all the galactic curse words she could think of.

* * *

Hours later in the dark office the greasy Professor sat at his dark mahogany desk with his bony hands clasped. He had graded several papers of various classes and had given a full round of bad marks, to mirror his brooding mood. But he had kept one essay until the very end:

Satia and her brother were the current gossip among the students as well the teaching body. She looked exactly like Lily, except for her hair which she had clearly inherited from her annoying father, but her use of parchment had echoed her mother's criticism from years past. Lily had loved everything about the magical world, except the use of new student was just as mature as Lily at that age. Her argumentation was not that of an eleven year old.

How should he have her in his class when she was constantly reminding him of the woman he had lost to his fiercest competitor and due to his grave mistake? He had planned to make her detention challenging, but had not anticipated that she would present him with a week's worth of homework other pupils would have cursed him for. She must have written it during the night. Yet she did not exactly look like a tired person who had worked through it. He had also expected the essay to be written sloppy and badly drafted but was pleasantly surprised to be proven wrong. She must have read ahead, because he could find argumentative strands which could only be found in higher year books. He had not even been able to find one single mistake and had therefore grudgingly decided to give her the equivalent of an A. She definitely had a grasp of the assigned concept, but he would leave her in suspense.

Then there was the incident which had Dumbledore and McGonagall worried and which had lead to an emergency meeting with the other professors. The girl had floated in the air without apparent reason and the horned "master" had apparently been rather proud at her. Dumbledore had later reminded them to keep a close eye on "Master" Boa-Dur.

Snape, despite having former Death Eaters as "friends", was not above reading Muggle books of all kinds. His knowledge extended above mere potion making, Literary and Science. Psychologically Satia's search for a father figure was explainable, because he doubted that Petunia's muggle husband could be loving towards anything than the pig he called a son.

But how had she met the "Jedi Master"? From what he had observed of their relationship, it was mirroring that of a father and daughter. He was also cordial towards Harry and the boy seemed to be comfortable around him, but it was nowhere close to Satia and Boa-Dur's. So far they had been able to establish that he was some kind of a warrior, he seemed to be quite strict in instructing Satia, he had horns so his claim to come from another part of the galaxy, as ludicrous as it sounded, could be valid.

But Snape had argued that he could simply be part of a secretive magical community on Earth, which was about to become public and which tested the waters before coming forward. McGonagall had disagreed with him as if that was the case then he would have trained Harry as well.

Flitwick had suggested that Boa-Dur could believe Satia to be the girl to have vanquished the dark lord, but Dumbledore informed them at her rather persistent idea that it was neither of them, but their mother, who had died protecting them and that her brother believed her. As was Dumbledore for the matter and Snape would not put it past Lily that she had developed a spell protecting her children.

Both of them had crafted several spells together during their time in Hogwarts, even some quite dangerous ones, but Lily had always preferred wandless magic although nobody had known about that little titbit of information despite him and later her husband.

It also had the teachers worried that she was the only student who had not been able to perform a single simple spell. Even Longbottom had managed it and Professor Quirrel had suggested that perhaps the magical letter automat had made a mistake and she was incapable of doing magic.

Both Flitwick and McGonagall had argued against that and Dumbledore had told them about her use of wandless magic in Gringotts and had then proposed to give her one more week and if the situation would not change then he would test her core.

But when he had checked on her progress in cleaning the potions class room he had spotted her magically urging some of the brushes on, while scrapping the floor, but her wand was nowhere to be seen. He just had wanted to berate her for using magic, when he had seen Lily instead of her and he had not been able to make his presence known and fled back to his office.

She was almost finished with the cleaning. What should he assign her tomorrow? He could test her knowledge. Find out how far she had read ahead. That would be fun for him and make her uncomfortable and he might get the chance of taking a glimpse into her mind. Only to help Dumbledore of course. She was able to do magic, that much was clear, but maybe she was so used to perform wandless magic that her wand was blocking her. He needed to share his theory with the others.

Another thing which had aroused his suspicion was that Lucius had requested that given the chance he should pair her with his son during the Potion classes to promote "house unity". There was no chance that Lucius wanted house unity, especially between Gryffindor and Slytherin. So there had to be different agenda. When he had informed Dumbledore, he had sat down on his red wooden chair and had let out a heartfelt sigh like he knew something more about it, but did not want to share. He just stated that he had expected something like that and that he should thread carefully. House unity between Gryffindor and Slytherin would be preferable, but not at the cost of one single student, Dumbledore had said cryptically. But he had left out what cost that would be and Snape vowed to find out. One way or the other.

* * *

Boa-Dur was now on the twenty-seventh property with the real estate agent of the magical world. The meeting had been set up by Dumbledore for him and although he had the Force his patience ran shorter by each passing minute. He had dealt with Todorians, Huts and other annoying and difficult species, but this woman was a new challenge. He had met Ms. Dorkney, which came highly recommended by Professor Dumbledore at 9am in Hogsmeade and she had proceeded to show him two half timbered houses, which were simple, yet would serve the purpose for dwelling. But he needed something bigger for storing their shuttle, the flight simulator, droids and other stuff they would bring with them.

But either there were no other well properties around or she had something against him. The Force indicated strong waves of detest towards him. For whatever reason, he did not know. How the woman was even able to walk properly without twisting her ankles in the uneven terrain in her pink leather high heels was beyond him and her tone was quite condescending. She had used side apparition to take him to properties further away, but those were in even worse state. At the moment they were at the far outskirts of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts was hidden behind the corner of a hill. As they were standing in front of a large desolate grey house with unhinged window faint brown shutters, wooden frameworks peeling off colour, windows shuttered, he drew strength and asked for guidance from the Force until he decided to make a decision. The idea had popped into his mind and it felt right for some reason.

"There are also some muggle properties additionally to the magical ones, are there not?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, there are." she answered pulling her left eyebrow indicating that she wanted to know where he would go with this. "But I have only showed the wizarding ones to you."

"And the property prices are the ones you just told me with all the taxes involved?"

"Yes." she answered again hesitantly.

"Then, I will buy them all. All available properties of magical and muggle origin." The woman's jaw dropped in surprise and was staring at him. _What did I just do?_ Boa-Dur mentally screamed.

"You are making fun of me." she accused him catching herself.

"No, I assure you, I would never dare to joke about something so important and I would be delighted if you kept the prices low and then we have a deal." He emphasized it with the Force and luckily it even worked on the woman, who could not believe her luck. _Maybe the Saturday is not lost at all._

"I can have the contracts for the wizarding drawn up within two days and those of the available muggle properties within a week." she suggested eagerly. She received 20 percent fee as a real estate agent and with that deal she wouldn't have to work for some time or rather for people she liked.

"Send me the total amount per owl and I will make preparations for the transference." Boa-Dur stated seriously while calculating in his mind. He needed to remote activate the second economical tactical droid acting in his stead for doubling his income or the deal would not work in his favour.

He had repaired those droids as a Padawan, but reprogrammed them to not only be proficient in battle tactics, but also in economics. It had been an experiment, but unfortunately he had never been able to test them until he received the order to study this planet. The order had always assumed that he was still trying to figure out how to repair them, which was why he still had them. Had they known that they were actually finished they would have been stored in the archives.

"I will." she answered, shaking his hand happily and disappeared.

Boa-Dur just wondered about what he had just done. He was a Jedi and possession was strictly forbidden, but he was doing it for the order and not for himself. The order was dependent on the budget of the Republic and was therefore not really independent.

What if something happened where the Order needed to act independently from the republic? They would not be able to because they had no means of their own.

Or even worse. What if the Order itself were in danger from the republic? It would be practically impossible to relocate it without the republic's knowledge.

When he had theorized this with his Master as a Padawan he had amused him and other Jedi, because nobody believed this to be possible. It was a conundrum and he had caused some dispute with other Jedi and Padawans on this matter.

He sunk down in the wet grass on his knees and in meditation. He did not have the strength to go all the way back at the moment. The day had worn him out. Especially as he had felt Satia's anger transferred into the Force, just as he had ordered her too and through their shared bond he had observed that she knew quite a large number of galactic curse words. She could not have picked them up from him.

The light was now engulfing him and greeted him like an old friend. He was aware of the four legged creatures watching him, the birds circling above him in the sky and the proximity of the high Scottish mountains. They fascinated him as they were pulsating in the Force, they almost felt alive, they were responding to his presence.

No, something was resounding in the Force. There were caves in the mountains! Hidden caves and whatever was inside was responding to him through the Force! Was this why he had made that irrationally hasty decision and bought that much property for the order? Did the Force want him to protect whatever was in these mountains? The more he thought about it, the more he became convinced that everything that had happened until this moment had been the will of the Force. From his being on the planet, to training Satia. On the far edges of his consciousness he could feel stormy winds gathering, but they were still too small and barely visible and could develop into a dark storm in the Force later. Whatever was coming, was dangerous.

* * *

Satia sluggishly dragged herself up the stairs towards her dormitory after her short shower, to get rid of the sweat and grime of the day. Her detention had ended shortly before curfew and she had made it up to the tower somehow. Her brother nowhere in sight. Neither was her cat. She had planned to meditate, but was simply too tired. The window in their room was open, letting in a cold breeze, while the other girls where already sleeping soundly with their curtains pulled.

Satia tiredly crouched under the blanket, laid her head on her pillow and reached out to her master, but he was currently meditating somewhere in the nature. She closed the eyes and hoped to fall into much needed oblivion, but something felt wrong.

She barely felt small movement behind her back. Something small and thin was slithering along her back. On her feet and legs she felt many small feet, reminding her of insects. As she stretched out her senses she nearly fainted. There were blindworms slithering around her ankles, her back and around her wrists, but the worst thing were hundreds of tiny spiders hidden under her blanket seeking the warmth of her body.

Satia shrieked with racing heart, which she could feel pumping, jumped out of her bed, and brushed of any spiders on her leg, while jumping from one leg to the other.

She could hear the grumbling of her dorm mates and one light after the other was turned on as she was still jumping up and down to get rid of the remaining spiders without stepping on the ones already lying on the floor.

"Spiders, Spiders" Satia was repeating while her senses where completely sharp again. The other girls where laughing and chuckling at her sight at first, but their laughter soon died on their lips when they realized that dozens spiders were now loose in their dorm.

They too began to scream, jump and scramble away from the spiders who were now scattering. Satia gathered the force and jumped in the air towards the exit to escape from them. She hated spiders!

This was her brother's revenge! This was how he had extracted his revenge. But how had he managed to get them in the girl's dorm room. She had read in "Hogwarts- A History" that it was impossible for boys to get into the girl's dormitories. Did he have help? Where was her cat? Where should she sleep now? She asked herself while she raced down the stairs towards the common room, where she could spot the dishevelled boys, freshly woken from their slumber who were wondering what the commotion in the girl's dormitory was all about.

Spotting her brother with completely messy hair, holding his belly laughing, she angrily pointed her index finger at him with blazing eyes.

"You are dead!" she shouted while opening the entrance to their tower and crouching outside.

"Wait, Satia. It's curfew." she heard her brother laughingly shout after her, but she did not care. She was tired, needed to get up early in the morning and the only place where she could be safe from any spiders at the moment was Boa-Dur's room. She would crash on his couch again. It would not be the first time.

She carefully used her connection to the force to evade Filch, his cat, the poltergeist or one of the teachers and kept to the shadows. The pictures were curiously also sleeping. Her feet were cold as she tiptoed barefoot over the cold, smooth, stone floor.

She shortly held her breath as she snuck by Snape's major potion storage and dared to breathe again as she closed Boa-Dur's door behind her. A familiar scent of Boa-Dur's engulfed her. It felt safe. Must be the smell of his favourite tea lingering in his flat and now here. She looked at the worn out yellow sofa on the right side of the room, opposite to the table at the other end of the room. A small corridor led to Boa-Dur's sleeping room and to his bathroom. But she just tiredly fell on the sofa and finally into much needed oblivion.

* * *

Sometime after midnight Boa-Dur entered his assigned rooms and spotted his soundly sleeping youngling napping on his couch. She was shivering slightly as the fire had gone out in his fire place. He took a folded blanket off a shelf and covered her.

He had felt her distress earlier, but he had also felt that she had not been in immediate danger. Therefore he had headed back from his meditation, had needed to jump over the Hogwarts fence, which had luckily not held him back. But he had felt the magical resistance in the air during the jump. She could tell him in the morning. But he suspected that Harry had retaliated already.

Half an hour later he went to his bed down the corridor at the opposite side of his bathroom. As his head hit the pillow he cast his mind back to the moment when he had met Satia for the second time in his life.

* * *

It had been month after his first contact at Halloween. He had observed her for some time from the distance. Other people would call it stalking, but neither the Dursley's nor Satia had seen this. It had been two days before may, the weather had been unusually warm and there had been a terrible thunderstorm during the night. It had been stormy and had been raining heavily, huge trees had been bent towards the ground.

Suddenly he had felt the unbearable urge to go outside into the danger. Someone had been terrified, sad and desperate and he had heard the screams mentally. He had trusted the Force and gone outside, barely able to walk through the storm. But the Force had guided him and he had suddenly spotted a familiar small dark haired girl, cowering on the ground under a wooden plate. When he had addressed her she had been surprised to see him and had looked at him with big, pleading eyes. He invited her to come with him into safety and she had followed him reluctantly at first, but as the storm took her wooden plate more eagerly.

In his flat he had let her change in his bathroom while tossing dry clothes into the room. He had made her warm chocolate, as he had read that this was what children her age got in situations like this on the planet. He had then proceeded to wrap her into two warm blankets. Satia had not touched the chocolate at first and had looked at him as if she wanted to ask if she was allowed to drink it. He had even told her twice that it was for her to get warm again. It had been quite clear that she was not used to such a "luxury". She had mumbled thanks and savoured the taste.

"What were you doing out there during this weather? Alone?" he had asked carefully but she had not immediately answered. Instead she had stared shyly away from him, while a silent tear had escaped her right eye and she had pulled the blankets closer.

"My name is Boa-Dur" he had tried to start the conversation again as Satia had shut him out, but he had felt her emotional anguish. "What's your name?"

"Satia Potter" she had mumbled barely audible.

He had smiled at her. "That's a beautiful name, little one."

She had smiled shyly and pulled the blankets up to hide her smile.

"Do you want to tell me what you were doing outside? I promise, you're not in trouble. I just want to understand." he had prodded carefully, demonstratively taking a sip of his favourite tee.

"I like your voice." Satia had said turning red, but he had just chuckled. "Well, thank you little one."

"My aunt is away with some friends and I broke a glass preparing dinner." she had started explaining with wavering voice. He had continued smiling at her and had indicated with his head for her to go on.

She had taken another sip of her cocoa and continued. "Uncle Vernon was mad and locked me in the shed. But I…" she had gulped.

"Yes?" he had carefully prodded.

"I knew that I couldn't stay in there. I felt it. I don't know how, but then the storm started and I was terrified and I knew I had to get out of there and I did. Somehow the lock disappeared." she had explained with shaking shoulders in remembrance.

"I tried to get into the house, but the door was locked. And then, and then …" she had gulped and he had felt her lingering shock.

"Then what happened?" he asked curiously.

"The shed, it caught fire. There was a lightning strike and it burnt down." she had shuddered and Boa-Dur had too. Had she not gotten out in time then she would have been dead.

"I didn't know what to do and ran until I saw that wooden plate and hid under it." Satia had said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You are safe now, Satia." he had told her. "You should get some rest now."

"You're taking me back tomorrow aren't you?" Satia had asked frightened.

"I need to, little one." he had answered sadly. "But I want you to know, that you can come here whenever you need help."

She had nodded, but not quite believed him. "I mean it, little one. You can come here anytime." he had emphasized.

He had taken her back to the Dursleys the next morning after she had slept contently on his old hard sofa. He had seen her twin brother for the first time, who had desperately called for his sister, while Vernon Dursley had only dully looked at the destroyed shed. Harry had engulfed his sister into a bone crushing hug and Petunia had never found out about that incident, but Satia had come to him almost daily from that day onward and had loved his instructions and especially the safety.

* * *

Boa-Dur lying in his bed reflected at how well she had already listened to the Force back then. Maybe her problem with her not being able to do magic was because she did not want to use it in any other way than she was used to.

* * *

Constructive reviews are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12-Troll

Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block on this chapter.

* * *

The door to Dumbledore's tower office slowly opened and a rather tired Professor McGonagall stepped in, where all the other professors had gathered for their monthly meeting.

"Albus, I'm getting too old for this." she mentioned stifling a yawn. "It's bad enough that we have the Weasley twins pranking our school, but now there seems to be a pranking competition getting out of hand between the Potter and the Weasley twins and Peeves."

Albus chuckled sitting in his chair, with his hand on his chin. "I'm not quite sure if it is like that. Some of the pranks are just between the Potter siblings, while those of the Weasley twins and Peeves are targeting the entire school."

"Some well placed detention should do." Snape suggested gruffly, but was interrupted by Professor Sprout.

"On what grounds? We do not know for certain, if those two pair of twins are responsible. There is no physical, incriminating evidence. Only their reactions suggest that they are."

"Well, they are certainly quite creative." Professor Flitwick chuckled. "Nobody got seriously hurt."

"Nobody, got seriously hurt?" Snape snapped with a dangerous edge in his voice. "I'm getting several howlers daily: A few parents sent even more than one. Prime examples are Lucius Malfoy, because his son's pride was hurt when he had to run around with ginger hair and a pink uniform and Mrs. Parkinson because her daughter's teeth had turned red and blue.

"Well, all boys had to run around in pink uniforms and the girls in blue uniforms. It was quite ingenious." Flitwick chuckled "as Ms. Parkinson might have overdone herself harassing Satia Potter. One can only take so much, before exploding."

McGonagall agreed by nodding:"Well, she is showing more restraint than most children her age, but those pranks have to stop. I'm already afraid of falling asleep at night, because I'm always woken late by the desperate head boy, because something is awry in the Gryffindor Tower. Spiders and Snakes in the girl's dormitory, flooded boys dormitory, dung bombs in the girls dormitory, missing blankets and pillows from the boys dormitory, found drenched again in Mourning Murtle's bathroom, rats, mice and huge black beetles let loose in the girl's dormitory, owls scooping up hidden treats in the boy's mattresses. And I thought the Marauder's were difficult. "

Dumbledore chuckled again:"I don't think that detention will help to stop those pranks, but I believe Master Boa-Dur's face was quite exasperated, when the pranking began. It is possible that the pranks within Gryffindor tower are Potter sibling rivalry, while those concerning the school are committed by the Weasley Twins."

"Then what do you suggest?" Professor McGonagall asked with high pitched voice.

"I will talk to them here, in my office, which also will give me an opportunity to test Ms. Potters Magical Core. She hasn't performed any spell yet, has she?" he asked, but each of the professors shook their head.

"I have seen her perform magic during her detention." Snape told them and the other professor's gazes turned to him. "But not with her wand."

"She is performing wandless magic?" Minerva asked wrinkling her front. "I didn't believe it at first."

"Rolanda confirmed it." Dumbledore nodded. "She told me that the girl almost stopped Mr. Longbottom's fall during flying lessons."

"I've heard." Minerva stated. "He could have been dead had she not eased his fall. According to Rolanda Ms. Potter had her eyes closed and her hands outstretched, when she caught him. So, what did she do in detention?"

"She edged the brushes on to clean the classroom additionally to those she had in her hands." he informed them. "It was the day of the spider and snake accident in Gryffindor Tower, where we found her in Boa-Dur's quarters afterwards."

"You weren't able to enter her mind?" Dumbledore enquired, but Snape shook his head.

"You are using Legilimency on students?!" Professor McGonagall disapproved angrily.

"Yes, Minerva. I tried, because we are not getting anywhere with Boa-Dur. Ms. Potter was clever at evading any eye-contact. But Dumbledore has one of the house elves following her and reporting back to him anyway." Snape answered.

"You have a house elf spying on them? Why? Did you believe him being a paedophile grooming her?" McGonagall asked him. But her thoughts had also gone in that very direction too.

"Yes, that thought has crossed my mind, but thankfully he isn't. Their relationship really is that of a father and daughter. Harry also trusts him, but he has a stronger bond to Satia. I believe you wanted to tell us about your theory, Severus?" Dumbledore addressed the greasy haired teacher lurking in the shadows of the room again, with his hands clasped.

"Yes, my theory is that she is so used to perform magic without her wand that perhaps her wand rejects her or that she channels magic in a different way than we do?"

"There could be substance to it as she clearly has understood the reading and she asks questions that usually come up in the higher levels. But when she has to use magic in practical lessons, she seems incapable of doing it and she is the only person in her year, who as of yet hasn't performed at least one basic spell. Even Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Grabbe and Mr. Goyle are more advanced practically than her." McGonagall agreed and Flitwick nodded.

"I will test her and then we will see what we will do, but first we have a feast to attend." Dumbledore stood up.

"Oh, and Boa-Dur has informed me that his fellow Jedi will be joining us tomorrow." he informed his professors, who weren't too happy to hear that. More unknown valuables. And it would also mean that the school would be swarmed with the school governors for an entire day again.

:::::::::::::

Satia was panting heavily. Her master had stepped up her training, which now also included more leaps, windmills and flip flops (back and forth) while fighting. She was athletic, but apparently not athletic enough for him and she could sense that he dreaded the arrivals of his fellow knights, because they would assess her skills and as well as his teaching skills. And the workload of homework had also increased additionally to the harassing of her fellow colleagues who told her to go home as she was a squib. Her brother had been lured into a "Midnight duel" he, Ron, Hermione and Neville had encountered a Cerberus which was probably guarding something. Although they had not spoken much with each other at that time he had told her the night after this adventure. But she had just been surprised that she had slept through the night, not realizing that her brother had been in danger. Maybe she had been too exhausted. And the many sleepless nights because of her little prank war with Harry didn't help her relaxation.

She knew that her brother was just as worn out and close to another pranking truce as she was. And since their first flying lesson he additionally had Quidditch training, which he loved and had thrown her in another frenzy of worry. In one of her meditations during Professor Bin's Lesson she had seen a scene where her brother had zoomed around in a small room happily giggling and on a very small broom chasing after a red fluffy lion-like cat while a large dark dog had sat on the couch barking encouragingly. She had seen her mother shrieking and her father and another haggard looking man laughing heartily. She didn't know if it had been just another dream or a memory from early childhood, but when she had shared it with her brother he had soaked up the information.

He had been particularly moved, when Hermione had found out that their father had played in the Quidditch team during his time at Hogwarts as well. She was happy for him that he had something that connected him with their father but she also worried as she could not protect him enough during Quidditch training and the bloody Dark Arts Professor roaming around the premises. As she climbed the countless stairs towards her tower, she realized that the feast must have already begun, but she needed to change into her school uniform first and shower before that and hope that she was now even with her brother. Just as she wanted to step on another staircase, she felt something odd in the force. A creature with a dull mind was slowly shuffling through the long dark corridor. She could feel the vibrations from his heavy steps on the cold floor and a scratching sound of wood scratching on a tiled floor.

Where had that creature come from? Why was it here? Satia gagged as the horrible stench of rotten eggs, urine and old sweat was reaching her nostrils and her sense of danger prickled. Suddenly her ears picked up the faint sound of scared screaming which was stopped shortly after only to be followed by the sound of excited pupils coming nearer. But someone was in danger. Yes. She could feel the danger, but the person in question was unaware of it. She carefully closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. The creature was shuffling towards the girls bathroom and someone very sad was inside. … Someone whose Force signature was familiar. … Hermione! Her eyes shot open, she turned and raced down the corridor and spotted her brother and Ron slamming the door to the bathroom, turning the key of the bathroom and cheering happily.

"No! Don't!" she shouted startling the two boys. "Hermione is in there!" she explained hastily as she reached the two as a high petrifying scream resounding from inside. She already turned the key back again, pushed open the door and rushed inside followed by her brother and his red-haired friend.

The troll was a horrible sight. About twelve feet tall, with a dull, granite gray skin was, a great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell emitted from the creature made Satia almost faint, but she focused at the task at hand. Getting Hermione out of danger. Not only from the Troll itself, but as it was holding a huge wooden club with sharp spikes.

Hermione shrinking against the wall looked as if she favoured to merge with it. The troll was slowly advancing on her, knocking happily the sinks on the left side off the walls and thrashing the dark green wooden toilet cabins on the right.

"Confuse it!" her brother shouted desperately to Ron, seizing a tap, he threw it as hard as he could against the wall. The troll stopped a few feet from Hermione, whose heart was beating mercilessly in her chest. It lumbered around, blinking stupidly, to see what had made the dull noise. Its mean little eyes saw her brother. It hesitated, and then made for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

Satia could not let any harm come to any of the other three people in the room and although she was close to panicking, she gathered the Force and prepared herself to protect her brother. She sent her rising panic into the Force and calmed herself. She needed to be calm in order to protect them.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron from the other side of the chamber as he threw a metal pipe at it. The troll didn't even seem to notice the pipe hitting its shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning its ugly snout now toward Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione, trying to pull her toward the door, but she couldn't move, she was still flat against the wall, her mouth open with terror. Satia realized that Hermione would not been able to move anytime soon in her shock. In the back of her mind she could feel that Boa-Dur was on the way to her.

The shouting and the echoes seemed to be driving the troll berserk. It roared again and started toward Ron, who was nearest and had no way to escape.

Satia was fighting with the sensations around her. Hermione's terror, Harry's determination and slight fear, Ron's fear, now that the troll was edging towards him.

Just as she wanted to go for the club of the troll her brother did something foolishly brave and quite stupid. He took a running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck, without realizing that he poked the creature's nose with his wand. Now her own heartbeat accelerated, and she wished for her own lightsaber where she could just cut down that annoying creature to safe her brother.

No, she could not think that way. That was the lure of the dark side.

Howling with pain the troll, twisted and flailed his club and missed her brother by mere inches.

Addressing her brother she shouted. "Harry let go!" but it seemed that her brother did not listen to her. Hermione was sinking to the floor in fright and Ron pulled out his wand.

"Harry! Let go!" she shouted again and her brother listened to her and she concentrated the Force and sent it towards her brother to ease his fall. His wand still in the nose of the troll.

Ron cried "Wingardium Leviosa." But unfortunately nothing happened and the troll became increasingly angrier. Satia concentrated again, tapped into the Force and ripped the Club away from the troll's grasp and stopped it a few meters to his side. The troll, unable to comprehend where its menacing tool had disappeared to whirled around, but Satia did not give him any more chance and slammed the club with the Force to the side of his head. It swayed and fell to its side with a heavy tudd which resounded from the shaking room.

Seconds trickled by, Harry got onto his feet again and Ron just stood there with his wand. Wondering if his spell had worked. Hermione was the first one to speak. "Is it… Is it… dead?"

"I don't know." Harry answered wrenching his wand out of the troll's big nose again. He wiped the bogeys off his wand on the troll's trousers.

Satia felt her master approaching and a moment later he burst into the room closely followed by Professor McGonagall Snape, and Quirrell. Their head of house clutched her heart when she spotted the large troll on the floor and sputtered: "Oh, my goodness." Adressing the students in the room she bellowed breathlessly: "Explain yourselves, por favour." Satia found the change in language a bit comical. It seemed that they had really shocked her. Quirrell took one look at the troll, let out a faint whimper, and sat quickly down on a toilet, clutching his heart, but Satia shot him an annoyed look and shook her head as she could feel that he was just acting.

But Hermione did the most interesting thing. She lied!

* * *

Next day:

It was an interesting day. Yesterdays Halloween festival in the Grand Hall had been cut short by a troll incident, which needed the renewal of one of the bathrooms. How that troll had escaped the dungeons was still a mystery to him and his fellow governors, but it only proved to him that Dumbledore was incapable of leading this school. Four first years had apparently brought down the troll. That was interesting indeed. But he was here for the greeting of the Jedi Masters that were due to arrive today. He had exhausted every possibility to find out anything about that so-called Order, but unfortunately, he had come up empty. The only thing he had thing he had been able to find was a barely readable five-thousand-year-old Egyptian scroll which mentioned the word Je'dii. But if it meant the same was a mystery to him. As he had arrived early in the morning he had been able to observe some of the Potter girls training and Draco was right. It looked strange and those swords looked like glowing swords.

Half an hour ago a strange large object had sailed over the Hogwarts grounds and all the school governors, had assembled in the entrance hall together with the Headmaster, some teachers and the potter twins. Satia Potter seemed to burst of happiness and bounced on her feet.

There. He could spot Boa-Dur coming towards the entrance, followed by several hooded figures. A few were rather tall, one was quite short, a few of them walked quite strangely. But to his dismay, he could not see their faces.

* * *

Well, who do you think will come to Hogwarts? Any suggestions?

Sorry. I had a little writer's block on this chapter, but it's passed and I will expand the chapter a bit more. And although I wanted to include the Jedi arrival in this chapter it will come in the next one, because I'm a very evil cliffhanger devil.

You can also now find me on TWITTER (add the at sign): ElenaPadme

I'm the one in Rebel Pilot gear with Yoda in the Blockade Runner.


End file.
